O Enigma das Rosas
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Ele demorou anos para descobrir o que ela queria dizer. Ela, por sua vez, ainda tentava decifrá-lo. Com uma missão inusitada, ela teria tempo suficiente para fazê-lo.
1. Amor há tempos perdido

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** Livre

**Casal:** Neji x Tenten

**Capa: **No meu perfil a capa da fanfic e de todos os capítulos.

**Aviso:** História baseada no clássico da Disney **Beauty and the Beast**.

* * *

**I . AMOR HÁ TEMPOS PERDIDO

* * *

**_  
_**(Amor há tempos perdido)**  
**Árvores deixam cair suas folhas,**  
**Nuvens, suas águas**  
**Todo esse fardo está me matando. **

Naqueles longos anos em que estudaram juntos na academia de Konoha, nunca trocaram uma palavra. O jovem Hyuuga conseguia afastar todos com seu _humor _ácido. Para a bela morena que o analisava às vezes, seu comportamento era incompreensível. Talvez também fosse incompreensível o porquê de sempre prestar atenção no colega de classe. Saberia descrever com perfeição cada tarefa que o garoto executava: sempre sentado na primeira carteira, segurando o mesmo livro azul, aberto na mesma página. Detalhes que não escapavam aos seus olhos pela posição privilegiada que ocupava. O sofrimento do gênio era evidente, desejava saber o motivo de sua dor. Tenten não era corajosa o bastante para ir até ele, certamente receberia uma resposta desagradável e continuaria com sua dúvida. Era melhor apenas fitá-lo, tentando decifrar suas atitudes, ter acesso aos seus pensamentos.

Tenten achava que ele possuía uma beleza diferente, não entendia como o gênio não era assediado como o Uchiha - se bem que o Uchiha apenas ignorava suas fãs, já o Hyuuga sempre magoava as pessoas com sua língua afiada e comportamento rude.

Lá estava ela, prestando atenção no gênio naquele final de tarde, quando viu uma mão frenética passar frente aos seus olhos.

- Tenten-chan, acorda!

- Diga, Lee - voltou ao normal, abrindo um dos seus lindos sorrisos.

- Iruka-sensei irá separar os grupos!

Tenten assentiu com a cabeça, observando a ansiedade dos seus colegas - com exceção do Hyuuga, esse permanecia calado. Ele nem ao menos prestava atenção naquele livro. Sabia que a morena o observava, porém apenas a ignorou, como de costume. Afinal, não acreditava que ela o via com bons olhos, mas isso pouco interessava.

Iruka iniciou a divisão dos grupos: houve alguns protestos, nada fora do comum. Poucos ainda estavam sem grupo. Tenten olhou o relógio e voltou seu olhar para Lee - ele nem piscava; voltou então o olhar novamente para o Hyuuga: ainda imóvel e inexpressivo.

- Time 9: Mitsashi Tenten, Rock Lee... - os dois se entreolharam, felizes. - ...E Hyuuga Neji.

O gênio não levantou o olhar, embora sentisse tudo despencar dentro de si. Percebia as miradas dos seus novos colegas de time e dos demais. Junto com os olhares, alguns comentários indecifráveis aos ouvidos do Hyuuga. Tenten ficou novamente alheia a tudo, pensando em como seria conviver, poder treinar e até mesmo fazer amizade com o Hyuuga.

Antes de ir para casa, Tenten passou na biblioteca de Konoha para devolver _Romeu e Julieta. _Caminhava apreensiva, ainda pensando em coisas que considerava razoavelmente desagradáveis. Não sabia como seria o novo sensei, sentiria falta da Academia.

Perdeu-se em meio às estantes surradas, procurando outro livro. Era um local simples, alguns livros com camadas finas de poeira, mas ela não ligava para os pequenos detalhes. Passava cautelosamente por cada corredor, observando cada título. Era um verdadeiro labirinto de enormes estantes, confeccionadas em uma madeira semelhante à imbuia.

- Esse! - pegou o livro de capa branca com uma bela ilustração infantil. Não se deu conta da pessoa que se aproximava por trás, estava muito envolvida com a capa da obra.

- Veio devolver este? - perguntou Yuuji, pegando o livro de capa vermelha das mãos da garota.

Era uma rapaz moreno com seus vinte anos; os olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas, sempre acompanhados de um lindo sorriso do simpático bibliotecário. Os braços alvos estavam expostos, pois usava uma simples camiseta negra, parcialmente escondida pelo jaleco verde de manga curta. Tenten via naquele homem um deus da sabedoria, alguém que substituiu a ausência de uma família - seu conselheiro.

- Sim – observava Yuuji folhear a obra literária com uma atenção incomum.

- E pegando novamente _O pequeno príncipe_ – sorriu. Sabia que aquele era o livro favorito da garota. - Ainda mais quando acaba de ler uma tragédia.

- Sim, embora fosse uma tragédia previsível – frisou, colocando a mão no queixo.

- Bem, acho que temos mais... - olhou para a estante, contando alguns livros. - ...dois livros desse - olhou para _O pequeno príncipe. _- Leve esse para você.

- Yuuji-kun, tem certeza? - arregalou os olhos, piscando duas vezes. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Claro, leve-o.

A menina deu um pulo, envolvendo seu pescoço. Ele apenas riu e a abraçou.

- Obrigada, Yuuji-kun !

- Já sabe qual será o seu time ninja? - os dois caminharam até uma das mesas do local, pois já estava vazio devido ao horário.

- Estou com o Lee... e o Neji - o rapaz arregalou os olhos, sentando-se na cadeira.

- O Hyuuga?

- Isso mesmo - Tenten permanecia em pé. - Mas agora eu preciso ir, prometo visitar a biblioteca, mesmo sendo uma genin - gabou-se, dando as costas. O rapaz riu.

- Vou cobrar, hein?

- Tudo bem - acenou já de costas, saindo logo em seguida. Yuuji só desviou seu olhar da porta quando a jovem de coques sumiu de vista.

- Duvido que o Hyuuga consiga continuar indiferente a tudo... – sussurrou o moço com um sorriso nos lábios.

O sol já estava se pondo e o céu estava mesclado em tons quentes. As ruas não tão movimentadas estavam apenas com folhas espalhadas pelo chão. Caminhava lentamente, lendo a obra que já havia decorado.

- "Por conseguinte, carneiros comem baobás?" - murmurava enquanto rumava para sua casa.

Assim que avistou sua porta, fechou o livro. Uma leve brisa levantou algumas folhas que repousavam no solo de Konoha. A jovem pegou uma que havia enroscado em seu cabelo.

- Outono... - sussurrou enquanto brincava com a folha, olhando-a. Recolheu-se, ainda segurando o vestígio da estação que se aproximava.

• X •

Neji chegou ao seu dojo. Um local razoavelmente grande e extremamente organizado - pelos empregados, claro. Uma herança deixada pelo pai. Deixou seus sapatos na porta e seguiu para o quarto, entrando no cômodo de decoração rústica. Adquiriu o fascínio que o pai tinha por móveis envelhecidos, às vezes passava horas em antiquários contemplando cada peça. Um cômodo tipicamente japonês, com algumas luminárias e a parede em um tom pastel.

Seguiu para o banheiro alvo, tirou a roupa de forma desajeitada e a depositou em um cesto. Desenrolou a faixa de sua testa e nem ao menos se encarou no espelho. Seguiu para o chuveiro, deixando a água em uma temperatura morna. Ele apoiava um dos braços na parede, fitando o ralo e apenas deixando a água escorrer. Era como se aquilo fosse uma tentativa frustrada de lavar sua alma, livrar-se das angústias e voltar a ser o menino gentil que fora antes do pai falecer. Não se permitia mais derramar uma lágrima. Começou a tomar seu banho, tentando novamente esquecer os pensamentos que o perseguiam até em sonhos.

Enrolou a parte inferior do corpo com uma toalha e começou a secar a longa cabeleira com outra. Estendeu as duas toalhas após ter se enxugado e vestiu seu discreto quimono azul-escuro. Fitou o espelho embaçado, não poderia fugir dele pra sempre. Passou a mão e viu o selo em sua testa, levando uma das mãos ao local. Talvez nunca se acostumasse com o fato de ser herdeiro da Bouke, o fato de carregar aquela marca abominável até sua morte; para sempre levar o fardo de não possuir liberdade, de para sempre ser uma fera. Era assim que se sentia, igual ao livro que estava em seu criado-mudo. Leu e releu a obra, como sempre fazia com os livros dos quais queria absorver seu completo sentido.

Saiu do banheiro e seguiu até a janela, ficando por um bom tempo apenas admirando a cidade que se encontrava quase deserta naquele horário. _A Bela e a Fera_, era o que estava escrito em letras douradas sobre a capa preta. Ele não se voltou para ver o livro, embora estivesse pensando nele. Não era um fã de romances, nem tinha esperanças de conhecer uma Bela.

**A distância está cobrindo seu caminho,**  
**As lágrimas sua memória**  
**Toda essa beleza está me matando.**

Talvez estivesse enganada em relação ao gênio. Ele era o que aparentava ser: arrogante, prepotente, frio, sarcástico e rude. Sempre que podia, humilhava Lee. Ocultou seus objetivos do resto do grupo, mostrando apenas sua obsessão por destino. Logo souberam sobre seus problemas internos com o clã, mas nunca o que se passava na mente do Hyuuga. Tenten jamais associou o rapaz à Fera dos Contos de Fada, via nele um simples Hamlet, ignorando a personalidade insuportável do jovem.

Enquanto aguardavam Gai no mesmo lugar de sempre, Lee havia desafiado novamente o gênio. Todas as outras vezes Neji o derrotou e o chamou de fracassado, não dando importância ao discurso do colega sobre _trabalho duro_. Daquela vez, a briga realmente ficou séria. Tenten observava apavorada, rezando para o sensei aparecer, porém, ao ver Lee sendo atingido pelo gênio, cuspindo sangue e levando a mão ao peito, colocou-se entre os dois.

- Se quiser, pode bater em mim, mas deixe-o em paz! - gritou a kunoichi com olhar lacrimoso.

- Saia da frente - deu um leve empurrão, afastando-a da briga. Lee achou o empurrão o cúmulo, mas mal conseguia se levantar.

- Pára, por favor - segurou o braço do Hyuuga. - Deixe-o em paz, eu faço qualquer coisa. - Olhou a aflição nos olhos da companheira de equipe e fitou o inimigo que tentava, inutilmente, levantar-se.

- Ele não está mais em condições de lutar - Neji mirou com superioridade o menino caído que o olhava com fúria, apesar da sua atual condição. - É um fracassado e isso não mudará nunca. Não aceitarei mais provocações, mesmo sendo evidente minha vitória em todos os combates futuros - disse seco. - Quanto à você, já que propôs fazer qualquer coisa, irá treinar comigo todos os dias - fitou a kunoichi.

- Tudo bem... - abaixou o olhar, deixando algumas lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto dourado.

O Hyuuga se afastou um pouco e sentou na raiz de uma árvore. Tenten correu até Lee, deitando a cabeça do amigo em seu colo.

- Nunca mais desafie aquele monstro.

- Tenten... - mal conseguia falar. - Não... Deveria ter prometido... Nada.

- Shhh... – colocou o indicador nos lábios do amigo. - Gai-sensei irá chegar e o levaremos ao hospital - acariciava os cabelos do companheiro.

Logo apareceu o estranho sujeito vestido de verde que, ao ver a situação, correu para verificar o que havia acontecido. Tenten deu uma breve explicação ao sensei sobre o ocorrido, deixando-o abismado com o comportamento do Hyuuga.

- Novamente brigaram? Neji, terei uma conversa séria com você depois - fitou o gênio, mas ele sequer o olhou. Gai pegou o aluno debilitado no colo. - Vamos Tenten.

Seguiram para o hospital, deixando o Hyuuga para trás. Nenhuma expressão, nenhum sofrimento. Aparentemente aquilo era seu caráter.

_Monstro. _A palavra pronunciada pela morena latejava em sua cabeça. Cerrou os punhos, irritado com a maneira com a qual a kunoichi tratava Lee.

• X •

Durante meses a Mitsashi treinou todos os dias com o gênio Hyuuga. Com o passar do tempo, a jovem começou a tratar o garoto de forma meiga, embora esse não se mostrasse abalado com seus sorrisos e monólogos. Pelo contrário, sempre dizia como era fraca e coisas do gênero, mas ela apenas ignorava. Lee desafiou mais vezes o gênio, sempre ouvindo da Mitsashi que era inútil, pois ele jamais venceria Neji. Aquilo magoava Lee, entretanto, ela só dizia aquelas coisas para fazer o amigo desistir dos combates bestas e não se machucar.

Era véspera de Natal. A noite estava caindo e os dois ainda treinavam. Estavam mal agasalhados, embora não ligassem para o frio cortante da estação. Não havia ninguém em casa os esperando, porém o cansaço acabou vencendo a jovem.

- Vamos parar por hoje, sim? – apoiou-se em uma árvore, ofegante.

- Tudo bem – não estava cansado. Deu as costas e pôs-se a andar.

- Espere!

- Hum? – olhou para trás. – O que quer?

A jovem correu até a bolsa e tirou um embrulho roxo. Caminhou até o shinobi, vendo a confusão em seu rosto.

- Feliz Natal – abriu um largo sorriso e entregou o embrulho.

Aquilo realmente foi uma surpresa, não havia comprado nada para ela. Antes que pudesse agradecer, a menina já corria rumo à vila.

A caminho de casa, pôde sentir o frio congelante lançado pelo vento gélido. Acelerou os passos. Chegando em casa, mandou um dos empregados acender a lareira e foi tomar um banho. Fitou novamente o embrulho e o deixou na cama. Depois de estar bem agasalhado, pegou o mimoso pacote e o abriu cuidadosamente, revelando um livro de capa branca e ilustração infantil.

- "O pequeno príncipe" – leu em um murmúrio. Notou que o livro era usado, mas não deu importância a isso.

Seguiu para a sala e sentou-se na poltrona escarlate, deliciando-se com o calor oferecido pelo fogo. Folheou o livro, encontrando um envelope púrpura. Deixou o livro em seu colo e ficou tateando o pequeno pedaço de papel. Abriu-o, achando uma folha escrita com letra redonda e bem formada.

"Espero que ele te ajude a não se afastar dos verdadeiros objetivos de um shinobi e, principalmente, dos verdadeiros objetivos de um ser humano".

Aquela mensagem o deixou confuso e, como odiava isso, achou melhor iniciar a leitura.

• X •

Leu e releu a obra de _Saint-Exupéry¹_, mas nunca entendeu o verdadeiro significado do bilhete. Também não estava em tempo de leitura. Precisava treinar para a segunda luta do exame chuunin. Não estava nervoso, nem ansioso. Aguardava pacientemente a hora da luta em uma parte coberta do local.

- Não subestime o inimigo – olhou para o lado, encontrando a companheira de time usando uma linda blusa chinesa verde.

- Como? Acha mesmo que eu perderei para um fracassado? – sorriu com escárnio.

- Se o subestimar, sim. Porque assim não dará verdadeira atenção à luta e perderá por distração.

- Bobagem – retrucou o gênio, virando a cara. A kunoichi deu de ombros, o conselho havia dado.

- Mas estarei torcendo por você assim mesmo –sorriu. O Hyuuga fingiu que não viu e seguiu para a arena.

Ela apenas o observou se afastar e seguiu para as arquibancadas. Lá ficou ela, a única a sorrir e torcer pelo Hyuuga. Embora muitos acreditassem em sua vitória, ainda assim torciam por Naruto. Mas ela não. Havia treinado e acompanhado a evolução do gênio, tinha fé em sua vitória. Uma vitória que seria certeira se não fosse pela distração do jovem. Realmente não deveria ter subestimado o adversário. Talvez toda a lição que recebera naquele dia o ajudasse a mudar...

Música: **Beauty of the Beast - Nightwish**

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**¹**: Autor de O pequeno Príncipe

Espero que tenham gostado da "introdução" da história.  
No próximo capítulo eles já terão 19 anos. n.n  
Aguardo comentários, ok? Reviews sempre incentivam a continuar.  
Capa no meu perfil.

Façam uma autora feliz! ;)


	2. Mais uma noite para viver

**II. MAIS UMA NOITE PARA VIVER**

**

* * *

**

**(Mais uma noite para viver)**  
**Distante, salvo do mundo**  
**Em um sonho, falta de tempo domina**  
**O olhar sonhador de uma criança,**  
**Espelho da mãe, orgulho do pai**

Tenten não havia dormido bem, tivera uma noite agitada. Chegou em Konoha após três anos. Foi uma das três kunoichis escolhidas para proteger o Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo, sendo a única de Konoha. Seu único contato com a terra natal foi através de Lee, de quem sempre recebia cartas. Uma carta mais recente chamou a atenção da Mitsashi, em que Lee dava uma estranha notícia sobre o Hyuuga. Há um ano Neji se tornara uma pessoa sobejamente estranha: recluso, saindo raras vezes de casa apenas para resolver assuntos urgentes com a Souke. Tenten ficou intrigada com tal história.

Ela tentou espantar suas preocupações, deveria estar mais preocupada com a misteriosa doença que atacou o Senhor Feudal, motivo pelo qual voltou à vila. Era em Konoha que estava o seu sucessor, alguém que todos desconheciam e o qual cabia à morena proteger. Atravessou os portões com o coração apertado, afundada em lembranças – e, guiada por elas, foi para a floresta em uma abrupta corrida.

Já não era a mesma de outrora, a corrida a despertou. Encostou-se na árvore para recuperar o fôlego. Fechou os olhos e dedicou toda sua atenção em sua respiração descompassada, inspirando o ar puro do local e sentindo a leve brisa da manhã acariciar seu rosto. Esses pequenos detalhes não a deixaram perceber alguém sentado embaixo de outra árvore. Foi tirada dos seus pequenos prazeres pela voz rouca do misterioso shinobi.

- Quanto tempo.

- Ah, não tinha te visto - a morena abriu os olhos e se desencostou da árvore com um movimento rápido e assustado.

Bateu nas roupas como se quisesse desamassar, contudo não estavam amassadas. Ficou atônita, sem saber como agir. Então o Hyuuga não estava em um regime de semi-reclusão, deduziu. Ao fitá-lo, lembrou-se do motivo da sua noite agitada: um sonho que a perturbava com freqüência, uma recordação; a última missão que executou ao lado do gênio, quando este a libertou da prisão de água do Kisame. Foi como se estivesse sem ar como naquela vez. Quando libertada, foi amparada pelos braços do Hyuuga. Sentiu novamente as mãos dele em sua cintura, o rosto próximo, o olhar preocupado e a voz gentil tocando seus ouvidos.

Tenten estava alheia a tudo, o Hyuuga abriu um dos olhos para observá-la.

- Pelo jeito você voltou bem distraída.

- Um pouco - riu. - Ouvi dizer que não saía de casa... Pelo jeito são apenas rumores.

Parecia um encontro normal, como se tivessem se visto pela última vez há uma semana.

- Talvez com um pouco de exagero, mas não deixa de ser verdade - levantou-se e seguiu em direção à kunoichi, deixando-a ainda mais agitada.

Pela primeira vez ela via o Hyuuga de cabelos soltos e sem a roupa de treino. Ele usava um tradicional quimono; ela, por sua vez, agora usava um único coque e um uniforme todo negro.

- Gostaria de treinar? - indagou a morena com um sorriso. O Hyuuga ficou calado por alguns segundos.

- Não posso – respondeu em seu tom habitual, deixando a Mitsashi desapontada. – Tenho um almoço com o meu tio.

- Tudo bem – deu um sorriso amarelo. – Preciso ir ver a Godaime.

- Com licença - curvou levemente a cabeça e pôs-se a caminhar. Tenten apenas o observou se distanciar.

Ele seguiu para o dojo da Souke. Caminhava pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: Tenten, qual assunto trataria com seu tio, responsabilidades e, principalmente, na sua solidão. Não podia negar que ficou feliz em ver a ex-companheira de time. Não queria ter negado o pedido da morena, mas ela não sabia o que havia acontecido durante esses anos. O gênio dos Hyuuga já não era mais o mesmo - nem fazia questão de ser.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar todos os pensamentos que o perturbavam. Chegou à enorme residência do tio, deixou os sapatos na porta, sendo acompanhado por uma empregada até a sala de jantar e sentou-se em uma das almofadas. Em poucos segundos o tio entrou, junto com as duas filhas.

- Bom dia, Neji.

- Bom dia, Hiashi-sama - abaixou a cabeça, em reverência. Cumprimentou as duas primas com o olhar.

- Como bem deve saber, o aniversário de 18 anos de Hinata será em dezembro.

- Sim.

- Será feita uma reunião para comemorar esta data e anunciar seu noivado. Convidarei as tradicionais famílias de Konoha. - Hiashi fez um sinal para a empregada servir a comida.

- Noivado? - questionou o jovem Hyuuga, surpreso.

- Sim, o jovem Uzumaki veio solicitar a mão dela - começaram a se servir. - Filho do Yondaime, considero um ótimo partido para uma Hyuuga. - Neji assentiu com a cabeça. Hinata estava de cabeça baixa, envergonhada. Hanabi permanecia alheia à conversa.

- Hiashi-sama, não acha mais adequado deixar a festa para depois do inverno? - Neji pegou, pela primeira vez, sua tigela de arroz. O tio ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

- Tem razão, Neji - respondeu o líder da Souke. - Marcarei para o início da Primavera.

- Acho que seria o mais adequado. Obrigada – Hinata se pronunciou, dando um sorriso meigo ao primo. - Seria o baile da primavera?

- Eu poderia falar com Tsunade-sama sobre isso - novamente voltou o olhar para o sobrinho. - Neji. - Chamou Hiashi.

- Sim?

- Obrigado pela dica.

- Por nada...

Afundou-se em seus pensamentos, já que todos comiam em silêncio agora. Era final de outono, o aniversário da prima seria comemorado no início da primavera. Seriam longos meses preparando o tal _baile_.

• X •

A kunoichi estava em seu modesto lar na companhia de Lee. Ela mudava freqüentemente sua posição na poltrona, tentando encontrar uma mais confortável - sem êxito. Prestava atenção no monótono discurso de Lee sobre dedicação e derivados. Ainda não tinha ido falar com Tsunade, havia sido uma desculpa para sumir da frente de Neji.

- Mas Tenten, você é uma kunoichi. É necessário fazer sacrifícios. - Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha, parando definitivamente na poltrona com o comentário.

- Eu já falei, Lee. Fui enviada em uma missão, não abandonei o meu cargo_ – _respondeu com certa impaciência.

- Até agora não me disse o que aconteceu.

- Eu não posso contar, já disse!

-Tudo bem... – começou a lacrimejar.

- Ok, Lee- rendeu-se. – Estou aqui para proteger alguém - o moreno arregalou os olhos.

- Quem? - disse estupefato.

- Não sei.

- Não irei contar a ninguém o que acabou de me contar.

- Lee, agora preciso ir falar com a Godaime – o rapaz apenas assentiu, acompanhando-a até as rochas do Hokages.

• X •

Já não estava mais desfrutando da companhia de Lee. Entrou no local rústico apreensiva, quando avistou uma morena muito conhecida.

- Entre Tenten, ela estava aguardando sua visita - disse Shizune, guiando a moça.

- Tudo bem.

- Tenten, que bom que chegou! - exclamou Tsunade. - Como cresceu! – não conseguiu evitar o comentário. Os olhos cor-de-mel analisavam cada centímetro da kunoichi.

- Faz muito tempo mesmo - Tenten deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Soube que chegou faz um tempo e não veio direto pra cá - repreendeu a loira, saindo dos seus devaneios.

- Perdão...

- Não importa - levantou-se. - Você será a encarregada de proteger o próximo Senhor Feudal.

- Já fui informada. Quais são os detalhes?

- Talvez ainda não saiba quem ele é, mas deve saber que é de um clã tradicional.

- Sim. - Tenten mantinha a face séria, mostrando seu absoluto interesse naquela conversa e seu respeito.

- Você ficará hospedada no dojo do seu antigo colega de equipe, Hyuuga Neji - a moça arregalou os olhos. - Talvez você não saiba que ele anda meio recluso e tenha ficado, digamos, não tão eficiente quanto era anos atrás. Ele será o sucessor, deixarei que ele mesmo conte o que se passa.

- O quê? - exclamou a Mitsashi.

- Isso mesmo, ele já foi informado. Hoje mesmo esteja lá. Agora pode ir - Tenten caminhou em passos lentos, fechando a porta atrás de si. Será que aquele era o motivo por Neji não ter treinado com ela?

- Não há alguém mais indicado do que ela para tomar conhecimento do segredo que eu e o clã Hyuuga guardamos durante esses anos – murmurou Tsunade ao ouvir a porta bater.

A jovem ainda estava atônita com a notícia, não sabia o que pensar. Resolveu ir até a biblioteca, estava com saudades de Yuuji e precisava se distrair. Queria ver a reação do rapaz ao vê-la. Ele já devia ter 26 anos. Entrou escondida na habitação, procurando rapidamente _O Pequeno Príncipe_. Caminhou até o balcão para fazer o empréstimo. O rapaz estava com os olhos verdes grudados em uma obra de Voltaire.

- Vou levar esse.

- Pois não - respondeu ainda sem olhá-la, voltando-se para o livro que ela queria. Ao ler o título, levantou a cabeça rapidamente. - Tenten! - pulou o balcão e pegou a jovem no colo, girando-a no ar. - Que saudades!

- Agora pode me pôr no chão - pediu. Ele, com toda a delicadeza, obedeceu. Beijou-lhe a face, deixando a jovem ruborizada. - Ei! O que está pensando? - brincou.

- Não me culpe, estou encontrando uma velha amiga - ele estava mais bonito do que nunca: a barba salpicada, os cabelos negros bagunçados, escondendo suas duas esmeraldas. - Você está linda! - suspendeu a mão da moça no ar, fazendo-a dar uma volta. - Quem diria que você é aquela garotinha que vinha aqui desde os 8 anos!

- Por favor, agora eu tenho 19! - riu. - Não fale nesse tom, parece que você é 20 anos mais velho!

- Sou 7 anos mais velho - corrigiu, fingindo seriedade.

Conversaram por um bom tempo, brincaram e falaram sobre assuntos mais sérios. Tenten foi para sua casa e guardou as poucas peças que havia retirado da mochila. Deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto: agora teria que ir para a casa de Neji.

__**Eu tenho medo de nunca encontrar alguém**  
**Eu sei que meu maior medo ainda está por vir**  
**Nós vamos encontrar um ao outro na escuridão?**  
**Meu amor há tempos perdido**

Os empregados do Hyuuga já haviam levado as coisas da kunoichi há algumas horas. A morena caminhava lentamente até o local, levando apenas sua mochila. Olhou a imensidão do jardim pela grade, sem se atrever a entrar. Uma das empregadas a viu e alertou o patrão.

- Neji-sama, ela chegou.

- Vá recebê-la então – ele observava o portão pela janela.

Tenten voltou seu olhar para a moça uniformizada que corria para abrir o portão. Uma ruiva baixinha de mais ou menos 23 anos.

- Entre, Tenten-san.

- Com licença – estava sem graça com tamanha formalidade.

Caminharam pela calçada de pedra, a morena analisando a beleza de cada flor dos dois lados do jardim - além das imensas cerejeiras ofuscadas pelo outono; mais ao fundo, passava uma pequena nascente, cordada por uma linda ponte esbranquiçada.

Chegando à porta do dojo, tirou os calçados. Ao entrar no local, notou o quão organizado e iluminado era. O Hyuuga tinha muito bom gosto. As paredes ocre combinavam com a mobília de mogno, sendo essa muito bem talhada. Para acompanhar, poltronas de couro avermelhadas, com uma discreta mesa de centro sobre o rico tapete persa. Em cima da mesa, estava um discreto vaso com uma planta que Tenten desconhecia, mas não possuía flores. Tenten achou o arranjo bonito, mesmo não sendo fã de pteridófitas. As cortinas foram confeccionadas em um belo bordô, cor que a Mitsashi adorava. Nas paredes, alguns quadros expressionistas deixavam o ambiente com aparência melancólica.

-Bem, acho que já conhece a sala nos seu mínimos detalhes – comentou o Hyuuga sem olhá-la.

- Ahn?

- Satsu, leve a senhorita Mitsashi aos seus aposentos – gritou. - Você terá toda a casa ao seu dispor, Tenten. Só não quero que vá à minha biblioteca e ao meu quarto.

- Não se preocupe Neji, não vou invadir seu quarto de madrugada para abusar de você - o Hyuuga corou, deixando a Mitsashi satisfeita.

- Satsu, já não disse para guiá-la até o quarto?

- Sim senhor - fez reverência e pediu com um gesto para a morena acompanhá-la.

Tenten foi guiada até um quarto branco. No centro dele, uma cama ocidental de casal - bela e ricamente talhada - coberta por uma colcha branca com detalhes vermelhos. Entretanto, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi um quimono azul-escuro, com bordados azuis e pequenos detalhes dourados. Notou também um armário enorme, que assim como a cama, também tinha a cerejeira como matéria-prima; ainda havia um imenso balcão e dois criados-mudos: o primeiro cheio de bibelôs e os dois últimos com duas luminárias vermelhas. Seguiu para outra porta e descobriu um banheiro branco, com direito até a banheira. Neji havia caprichado nos quartos de hóspedes - e aquele parecia ter sido feito sob medida para a kunoichi. Passava os olhos curiosos no cômodo recém-descoberto, agora vendo um quimono bordô pendurado na porta.

_"Realmente ele pensou em tudo''_ riu. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos pela criada.

- Senhorita, Neji-sama gostaria que jantasse com ele hoje e vestisse o quimono que deixei sobre a cama - Tenten voltou ao quarto em passos cuidadosos, analisando a peça com estranheza.

- Tudo bem

- Com licença.

- Não sei para que toda essa formalidade! - falou para si mesma ao ouvir a porta se fechar. Pegou o quimono e seguiu para o espelho, colocando-o na frente de si. - Sem dúvidas um belo quimono - pelo espelho, viu uma curiosa pintura sobre a cama, no centro da parede. Uma gueixa ao seu mais tradicional estilo, usando um quimono branco com bordados vermelhos. O _obi_ escarlate era o que dava destaque. O cabelo preso em um coque e a maquiagem davam um toque delicado. Das mãos, voavam algumas shurikens. Era uma kunoichi. Riu. Abriu então o imenso armário, descobrindo ricos quimonos e vestidos chineses. - Será que ele pensa que não tenho roupas ou será que acha que eu me visto mal?

Após terminar de organizar suas coisas, a morena seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado. A morena teve a ajuda de Satsu para se vestir. Fez um único coque e deixou seu rosto livre de maquiagem, como sempre.

- Está linda!

- Acha mesmo? - indagou a morena, insegura. Olhava-se no espelho.

- Com certeza, o patrão ficará encantado – olhou o relógio. - Vamos, ele já está aguardando a senhorita - Tenten assentiu e a seguiu.

Ao entrarem na sala, o Hyuuga voltou o olhar para a sua convidada. Arregalou os orbes perolados, surpreso. Tenten sorriu diante de tal reação. Ficaram se encarando por longos segundos, ele analisando cada centímetro da companheira de equipe. Satsu se retirou com um sorriso ao pensar no suposto interesse do patrão pela moça. A mesa oferecia uma imensa variedade de comidas típicas. Então Tenten se lembrou que não comera nada desde de manhã - sentiu o estômago roncar.

- Espero que goste de frutos do mar – o Hyuuga se manifestou, embora soubesse que ela adorava frutos do mar. O cabelo estava preso em seu habitual rabo-de-cavalo. Usava um quimono negro com o emblema dos Hyuuga.

- Adoro! Mas... Bem... Tsunade-sama me falou que você me explicaria o que está acontecendo – pegou os hashis. – Sei que é o sucessor de Namikawa.

-Sim - dirigiu dessa vez um olhar gélido. – Mas não tenho nada o que explicar.

- Você é quem sabe – deu de ombros.

O jantar ficou esquecido no meio do silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Neji, você não é do tipo de pessoa que precisa de proteção – começou. – Por favor, conte-me o que está acontecendo - ele bateu o punho fechado na mesa, irritado.

- Não é da sua conta, faça apenas seu trabalho – reuniu toda a arrogância do antigo Neji, o insuportável menino de 13 anos.

- Tudo bem – colocou o guardanapo na mesa e se levantou. Tirou de dentro do quimono uma shuriken e a lançou em direção ao rapaz, fazendo-o desviar rapidamente.

- Ficou doida? – esbravejou.

- Não. Apenas devolvi a ferradura que você acabou de jogar.

Neji só pôde ouvir segundos depois uma batida forte em alguma porta do andar superior.

- Senhor, não deveria ter sido tão rude - comentou seu cozinheiro, pois os empregados podiam ouvir tudo da cozinha. Era um senhor de 53 anos, seu nome era Soun. Apareceu na porta da sala com olhar reprovador.

- Não foi essa minha intenção, mas não gosto que se metam na minha vida.

- O senhor deveria ir se desculpar - comentou uma empregada que aparentava já ter seus 40 anos. Chamava-se Izume.

- Acho que seria o mais adequado a se fazer - colocou o guardanapo na mesa e seguiu para o andar superior em passos lentos, acompanhado dos três empregados.

Chegando ao quarto da moça hesitou em bater, sendo encorajado pelos criados. Deu três batidas na porta e não obteve nenhuma resposta, resolvendo então iniciar uma conversa.

- Tenten, vamos terminar o jantar - não obteve resposta.

- Desculpas - sussurrou Soun entre dentes.

- Tenten, D-desculpa - era muito difícil para o gênio proferir aquela palavra.

- Vá para o inferno! - foi o som emitido de dentro do quarto. Todos ficaram chocados.

- Ótimo! - gritou irritado. - Que durma com fome! - a face estava ruborizada pela raiva. Saiu pisando duro, deixando a jovem Satsu assustada.

- Não se assuste, você sabe como ele é... Ou melhor, como ele regrediu nos último anos - sussurrou Izume, tocando o ombro da jovem. Satsu apenas sorriu como um pequeno agradecimento.

Dentro do quarto, uma jovem estava debruçada sobre a cama, despencando em lágrimas e soluços. Não entendera tamanha grosseria, chegou a concluir que jamais decifraria Hyuuga Neji, cuja delicadeza se equiparava a de um cavalo. Resolveu se levantar e secar os vestígios de lágrimas, indo em direção ao sanitário para lavar o rosto e esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Por orgulho, agora dormiria com fome, pois quase não tocara na comida. Mas não se arrependeu, quem estava errado era ele.

A raiva logo passou, afinal, talvez ele fosse uma criatura digna de pena. Tão sozinho e, mesmo assim, fazendo questão de afastar os que ainda o cercavam. Neji se refugiou em sua suíte, sentindo mil pensamentos invadir sua cabeça. Massageou as têmporas e se jogou na cama. Perdera a fome com tudo aquilo, algo que aconteceu por não possuir controle sobre a língua ferina. Ela só estava preocupada, não deveria ter sido grosseiro.

Duas horas após o incidente, a moça saiu do quarto, precisava comer algo. Ainda usava o quimono, entretanto, havia soltado as melenas. Dirigiu-se à cozinha e viu que Izume e Soun ainda estavam acordados, conversando. Entrou tímida no cômodo bem organizado, atraindo os olhares de ambos.

- Sabia que viria - a mulher sorriu. - Guardei um pouco de arroz e peixe pra você - seguiu até o fogão e retirou uma tigela do forno.

- Obrigada.

Pegou a tigela e se sentou. Comia com voracidade.

- Bem, não ligue para Neji-sama, ele não age assim por mal - a moça apertou os _hashis_ com força.

- Eu conheço muito bem esse Hyuuga - resmungou a Mitsashi, voltando a comer.

Terminou sua refeição e voltou para o andar superior. Parou na porta do seu quarto e suspirou - não estava sendo agradável ficar na casa do Hyuuga. Tirou o quimono e vestiu seu amado _camisetão_ branco com o símbolo da aldeia; escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e deitou-se, caindo em um profundo sono.

**Eu queria poder voltar para você**  
**Mais uma vez**  
**Sentir a chuva cair dentro de mim**  
**Limpando tudo o que tenho me tornado**

Neji levantou ao meio-dia. Assustou-se quando estava a caminho da cozinha e viu, no seu quintal, uma morena treinando. Ela usava uma regata preta e _shorts_ de mesma cor, com suas costumeiras luvas de musculação e os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque. Abriu a janela e chamou a atenção da jovem.

- O que está fazendo?

- Colhendo tomates - ironizou, largando o pergaminho no chão.

- Muito engraçada. Por que está treinando tão cedo? - Tenten o mirou, incrédula.

- Neji, é meio-dia - riu, esquecendo-se completamente de que estava brava com o rapaz. Não era rancorosa.

- Nossa! - exclamou, correndo para a cozinha. Tenten ficou confusa ao ver a figura do rapaz abandonar a janela de forma estabanada. Neji não era do tipo que saía correndo por esquecer coisas. Ele era _perfeito._

- Parece bobo. Ele realmente está muito estranho...

Izume e Soun se espantaram ao verem o patrão correndo na cozinha. Izume cuidava das panelas, enquanto Soun preparava uma torta. Neji se apoiou na mesa, estava cansado da sua _maratona_.

- O que foi feito para o almoço? - perguntou afobado, indo verificar. Posicionou-se atrás de Izume, para ver o que ela cozinhava. A altura privilegiada do gênio o ajudou.

- Calma menino! Preparei mochi. Também sobraram frutos do mar... - foi interrompida.

- Tudo sob controle então – da mesma forma que entrou, saiu.

- O que deu nele? - indagou Izume, espantada.

- Quem entende?

- Menino doido - passou as mãos no avental e foi até a pia, precisava lavar toda aquela louça.

Neji voltou a espionar Tenten, deixando um dos olhos perolados aparecer pela fresta da pesada cortina. Pensando que ela o viu, fechou-a rapidamente e suspirou.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_ o jovem balançou a cabeça.

Ao abrir novamente uma pequena fresta, deu de cara com a morena.

- Aha! - gritou Tenten, dando um susto no Hyuuga.

- Não tem o que fazer? - esbravejou, abrindo a janela.

- O que estava fazendo escondido aí?

- Nada - respondeu nervoso. - Apenas queria pedir pra você não ficar lançando armas na minha cerejeira.

- Neji, o amante da fauna e flora de Konoha – debochou. - Então venha treinar comigo.

- Tudo bem. Não tenho nada pra fazer até servirem o almoço – pulou a janela, já que essa era bem baixa. Tirou a camisa e jogou para dentro da casa, deixando uma Mitsashi muito intrigada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não vou deixar minha camisa suada, pois logo iremos almoçar - argumentou, virando-se para a morena.

Tenten fixou o olhar no tórax incrivelmente alvo que gerava um contraste maravilhoso com as sedosas madeixas. Sentiu dificuldade para engolir a própria saliva, estava quase caindo com o que via. Nunca havia visto o Hyuuga daquela maneira em toda a sua vida.

- Vai ficar aí parada ou vai treinar? - a voz rouca do Hyuuga a tirou do seu transe. Voltou a face para ele.

- Estou apenas aguardando o seu ataque - sorriu, provocando-o.

Ambos conseguiam disfarçar o quão mexidos estavam. Neji sempre viu Tenten em roupas bem largas, jamais algo que destacasse tão bem suas curvas. Além de tudo, as pernas bronzeadas e bem torneadas estavam à mostra, e o shorts realçava seu bumbum. Sorriu para a moça, afastando seus pensamentos libidinosos da cabeça.

- Se eu começar, será um único ataque – gabou-se. A Mitsashi fechou a cara, ele não sabia com quem estava brincando. – Game Over.

- Digo o mesmo.

Tiveram um simples combate corporal. Neji possuía mais força, entretanto, Tenten era mais veloz. Ele sabia usar melhor os braços; ela, as pernas. A Mitsashi apoiava as mãos no chão e se jogava para trás, ou usava-as como apoio para um golpe com as pernas. Ele se desviava dos golpes com os braços, tendo certa dificuldade. Ela se preparou para dar um chute no Hyuuga, mas ele desviou; Tenten apoiou a perna no chão, lançando a outra com grande velocidade contra o rosto do rapaz - que não conseguiu desviar. Caiu no chão e cuspiu sangue na grama.

- Pelo jeito anda fora de form... - mal colocou seu sorriso de vitória no rosto e foi derrubada por uma rasteira.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo.

Os dois estavam caídos lado a lado, ofegantes. Neji se levantou, vitorioso.

- Acho que venci essa - disse com certa arrogância. - Como todas as outras vezes - Tenten o olhou com expressão de dor. – Você está bem?

- Acho que machuquei minhas costas – respondeu gemendo. Neji estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

A garota o puxou para o chão, fazendo-o cair sobre si. Os rostos estavam próximos o bastante para cada um sentir a respiração descompassada do outro. Os cabelos do moreno caíam sobre a moça, fazendo-a sentir o cheiro de canela que emanava de suas melenas.

- Venham almoçar - gritou Izume, aparecendo na janela. Arrependeu-se ao ver os dois caídos no jardim.

Neji olhou assustado para a janela, afastando-se um pouco da morena, porém ainda em cima dela. Tenten aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma joelhada bem dada no rapaz. Ele caiu para o lado, comprimindo os olhos e levando as mãos à região.

- Eu venci.

- Não precisava fazer isso - disse com dificuldade. Ao ver a expressão de dor do rapaz, ficou preocupada.

- Perdão Neji, não sabia que doía tanto - colocou a cabeça do rapaz em seu colo.

- Talvez porque não tenha testículos - respondeu irritado, ainda com dificuldade. - Tenten corou com aquele comentário. Jamais pensou que ouviria algo do gênero vindo dos lábios do Hyuuga.

- Não precisa ser tão direto - disse encabulada. A dor foi cessando e Neji viu a moça corada.

- Não foi minha intenção dizer algo do gênero.

Novamente um tensão se instalou entre os dois. Encaravam-se como se estivessem hipnotizados: Tenten parou de afagar os cabelos do rapaz; ele se lembrou de quando Lee estava em uma situação parecida, também com a cabeça deitada no colo da kunoichi.

- Vamos almoçar. A dor aliviou um pouco – ele se levantou, cortando o contato visual. A moça ainda estava meio abobalhada, mas simplesmente levantou e o seguiu.


	3. Conflitos internos

**III. CONFLITOS INTERNOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh, doce Christabel. Divida comigo o seu poema.  
Para que eu saiba agora que sou um fantoche neste palco silencioso.  
Eu sou só um poeta que falhou na sua melhor performance.  
Um garoto morto que falho ao escrever um final para cada um de seus poemas."**

Cada um foi para o seu banheiro lavar as mãos. Tenten passou uma toalha úmida na nuca e lavou o rosto, enquanto o Hyuuga passou uma toalha úmida em todo o pescoço e tórax, lavando o rosto em seguida. Buscou sua camiseta e foi para a sala de jantar, onde a Mitsashi o aguardava.

- Você não tem treinado, Neji?

- Não - respondeu, sentando-se. - Larguei minha carreira como shinobi - pegou um mochi.

- Entendo - bebericou o chá gelado. - Não precisa mais disso, será Senhor Feudal - sussurrou em tom brincalhão.

- Não deveria tocar nesses assuntos, as paredes têm ouvidos.

- Você é muito chato, Neji!

- ...

Os dois passaram o dia treinando: o Hyuuga recuperava, aos poucos, sua antiga força. Preferiu não contar o motivo que o levou a parar com os treinos.

• X •

Era hora de dormir, todos já estavam em seus aposentos. Tenten levantou-se para tomar um copo d'água, trajando seu _camisetão_ e com as madeixas onduladas soltas. Tomou sua água, lavou o copo e o guardou. Olhou a linda noite pela janela do cômodo; logo o inverno chegaria e não poderia dormir só de camiseta. Subiu as escadas correndo na ponta dos pés, não queria fazer barulho. Prestes a entrar em seu quarto, avistou a porta de um cômodo entreaberta e resolveu ir conhecê-lo, completamente tomada pela curiosidade. O local estava iluminado apenas por um abajur. Possuía várias prateleiras de marfim, uma poltrona negra e uma mesa também de marfim. Sentou-se na poltrona e começou a analisar o material que estava em cima da escrivaninha, o qual lhe pareceu muito conhecido. Era o livro de _Saint-Exupéry_ que a kunoichi havia dado ao shinobi anos atrás, um presente de Natal. O livro estava com vários marcadores de página e uma pilha de folhas ao seu lado. Tomou os papéis nas mãos e começou a ler.

"Os planetas e seus governantes equivalem a cada tipo de pessoa existente no mundo". Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha e pôs-se a rir. O gênio realmente precisava fazer anotações para uma leitura tão simples? Logo a crise de risos cessou, afinal, qual o motivo d'ele estar fazendo aquilo? Sentiu um nó no estômago - ele havia valorizado o presente.

Olhou para o lado e viu uma coisa que chamou muito sua atenção, algo que não era adequado para um escritório, afinal, deduziu que aquilo fosse um simples escritório. Lá estava um cavalete com uma tela inacabada. Nela estava apenas o esboço de duas pessoas ajoelhadas, uma servindo de apoio para a outra. Torceu o nariz e voltou aos seus papéis. Começou a mexer nos demais livros que lá estavam, encontrando um de capa negra com letras douradas. _A Bela e a Fera_. Conhecia a história, mas nunca havia lido. Como qualquer amante da literatura, começou a lê-lo imediatamente. Ficou lá durante horas, quando ouviu alguém entrar no cômodo.

- Eu não falei que não era para vir aqui? - a Mitsashi largou imediatamente o livro, dirigindo um olhar assustado ao rapaz. O tom que ele usara foi realmente assustador.

- Falou?

- Falei! - gritou. - Quem te deu o direito de encostar nas minhas coisas? - ele se aproximou da mesa e pegou os papéis com fúria, atirando-os contra a mesa.

- Perdão... - falou com uma voz magoada, quase em um murmúrio.

- Suma da minha frente! - a moça saiu correndo do local, assim como também saiu correndo da casa.

Os empregados já imaginaram o que teria acontecido. Tenten correu sem rumo, entrando acidentalmente na Floresta da Morte. Corria pela penumbra aos soluços, chamando consideravelmente a atenção dos indesejados moradores.

Ao perceber que a moça não se encontrava na casa, Neji saiu. Ativou o Byakugan e pôs-se a caminhar, vendo um fluxo de chakra dentro da temida floresta. Sem fraquejar, correu para lá - Tenten estava sem armas e pergaminhos, era presa fácil.

Quando se deu conta de onde estava, parou assustada.

- Droga, não deveria ter entrado aqui - sentou-se no tronco da árvore e ficou encolhida com olhos atentos.

Levantou-se e seguiu para a área mais aberta do local, onde provavelmente não encontraria criaturas gigantes. Subiu em uma grande pedra, onde deixou as lágrimas rolarem à vontade. Em dois dias que estava no dojo, chorou dois. Pelo andar da carruagem, a probabilidade de chorar na casa do Hyuuga era de uma vez por dia.

Ouviu um barulho, pondo-se em alerta. Da floresta, saíram quatro tigres gigantes, que se aproximavam cada vez mais da sua pedra. Um deles subiu na pedra, fazendo a morena soltar um pequeno grito - teria que usar o seu taijutsu para derrotá-lo. Colocou-se em posição de ataque e derrotou o primeiro tigre, ficando esgotada. Ele caiu desacordado aos pés da pedra, mas ainda tinham três. A moça estava ofegante, sem forças. Logo os outros começaram a avançar.

_"Jamais imaginei que tudo acabaria assim..."_ lamentou.

Fechou os olhos quando um deles pulou em sua direção, ouvindo apenas um barulho de impacto. Abriu, temerosa, um dos olhos, vendo que o tigre havia sido lançado. Olhou assustada para a estranha criatura que lutava contra as feras - jamais pensou que veria algo tão surreal.

Eu seu vôo perfeito, atingiu com precisão um dos tigres. Agora eram apenas dois. Os olhos albinos calculavam meticulosamente o próximo passo a ser dado. Os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o atingir apenas um e ser atingido por outro. A asa estava ferida, porém, não podia fraquejar, a vida de ambos dependia dele. Ignorando o ferimento, investiu contra o último tigre, deixando-o igualmente desacordado. Tenten ainda estava sobre a pedra, espantada com a cena - principalmente com o seu salvador. Encarou a fera nos olhos, reconhecendo-o de imediato.

- Neji! - exclamou, levando a mão aos lábios.

- Não precisa demonstrar tão bem sua repulsa.

- Então esse era o seu segredo? - indagou, aproximando-se do enorme pássaro.

Sua plumagem era roxa, quase negra; no peito, porém, suas penas eram brancas, combinando com os orbes perolados.

- Não, meu verdadeiro segredo é que sou transformista! - disse com sarcasmo. - Faço sexy no jutsu depois da meia-noite e saio por aí. Aprendi com o Naruto.

- Grosso! – olhou sua asa, vendo-a sangrar. - Precisamos cuidar desse ferimento, você não vai conseguir voar.

- Estamos próximos da saída, consigo voar até ela. Suba em minhas costas - ela não contestou, apenas obedeceu.

A dor era muita e o Hyuuga não agüentou: caíram próximos às roseiras. A moça olhava as flores de diversos tons, lembrando-se do jardim que Alice conheceu, mas principalmente das rosas que o Pequeno Príncipe conheceu.

- Tenten! - sentia que alguém sacudia seu braço, a imagem das flores foi se dissipando...

- Acorda Tenten! - o Hyuuga a observava.

Ela ainda estava debruçada sobre o livro, sem entender que tudo não passou de um sonho. Levantou a cabeça e viu a figura séria do ex-companheiro de time. Pulou da cadeira e o fitou, surpresa.

- Neji! - disse emocionada, pulando em seu pescoço. - Que bom que você não é uma galinha gigante!

- Galinha gigante? - não via sentido naquelas palavras. Tenten o soltou, pois ele não retribuiu o abraço.

- É mesmo, galinhas não voam... - colocou o indicador no queixo, pensando. - Ainda bem que foi só um sonho - sorriu.

_"Afinal, só em um sonho eu posso observar toda a história, inclusive Neji indo atrás de mim... Ai, ai, com certeza foi o livro que eu estava lendo" _Olhou para _A Bela e a Fera_.

- Eu não falei que não queria você na minha biblioteca? - disse frio.

- Pensei que isso fosse um escritório... - coçou a têmpora e olhou pro lado, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Tudo bem... - suspirou. - Vá dormir, preciso trabalhar.

- Trabalhar? - soergueu a sobrancelha.

- É - diante da resposta cortante, a morena deixou o local.

Concluiu que Neji era frio demais até para ser uma Fera.

• X •

Tenten entrou na sala da Hokage, pois essa a chamou com urgência. Naquela manhã, alguns ninjas encarregados trouxeram notícias sobre os conflitos internos do País do Fogo. As novidades não agradaram nem um pouco a Godaime, a ponto desta estar bebendo saquê antes mesmo do seu desjejum. A morena fitou o semblante abatido daquela loira que tanto admirava. Tsunade sabia que aquela situação chegaria, contudo não ao ponto que estava.

- Sente-se Tenten - disse séria.

As olheiras da Hokage denunciavam que não havia dormido um minuto sequer na noite anterior. Tenten executou a ordem dada sem pronunciar uma sílaba. Tsunade novamente começou a verificar alguns papéis, deixando Tenten ansiosa.

- O que deseja, Godaime?

Tsunade novamente levantou o olhar, soltando um suspiro de desânimo.

- Estou aguardando outro ninja, ele irá ajudá-la em sua missão. Irei explicar a situação aos dois, para que juntos elaborem uma estratégia. Tenten, por acaso Neji já te falou o motivo de ter enfraquecido como shinobi? - a pergunta pegou a Mitsahsi de surpresa.

- Não - respondeu -, disse que não devo me meter em sua vida.

- Como é? - Tsunade soergueu a sobrancelha, voltando toda sua atenção à morena.

- Disse que não devo me meter - repetiu, sentindo-se constrangida.

- Esse Hyuuga... - murmurou. - Enfim, eu mesma irei te contar.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, extremamente surpresa. Teria que agradecer muito àquela mulher piedosa que iria acabar com sua preocupação - ou simplesmente aumentá-la.

- Você deve saber que isso já faz algum tempo - começou -, também deve se lembrar do ódio que Neji sentia pela família principal.

- Sim.

- Então, apesar de ele ter perdoado o tio, ele nunca aceitou aquele selo, como deve ter notado.

Tenten pensou por um tempo, tentando se lembrar de algo. Porém, não obteve êxito.

- Não notei, Godaime.

- Que seja. Neji é um homem inteligente, estudou uma forma de romper o tal selo...

- E então? - interrompeu Tenten, com certa aflição.

- Então ele achou uma forma... - Tsunade parou de falar ao ouvir a porta se abrir de forma brusca, voltando seu olhar para a pessoa que se aproximava.

- Tsunade-sama, ele chegou - Shizune parou ao lado da loira, que a observava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mande-o entrar! - ordenou, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira.

Shizune caminhou até a porta. Segurava Tonton, a bela porquinha rosada.

- Entre Shikamaru - o rapaz com cara de tédio entrou enquanto a morena fechou a porta, abandonando definitivamente a sala.

- Depois continuamos, Tenten.

- Tudo bem... - estava, de certa forma, decepcionada.

- Quanto tempo, Tenten - comentou o Nara sem muito interesse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Quanto tempo mesmo - sorriu de forma meiga.

- Enfim, não estamos aqui para um encontro, precisamos traçar uma estratégia - Tsunade falou com voz firme, soando um pouco ríspida.

- Os detalhes - pediu Shikamaru.

- Os ninjas enviados ao sudoeste conseguiram informações valiosas - posicionou as mãos frente à face -, já imaginei que aconteceria algo do gênero quando tomassem conhecimento da decisão de Namikawa.

- Sobre seu sucessor? - indagou o moreno, colocando o pé esquerdo sobre a perna direita.

- Exato - suspirou. - Não vão querer um Senhor Feudal de Konoha quando já se há uma Hokage.

- Os próprios ninjas que protegem Namikawa planejam eliminar o novo Senhor Feudal...- Shikamaru foi interrompido pela Hokage.

- E é isso o que precisamos evitar - completou. - Tenten conhece o nível dos ninjas protetores de Namikawa, enquanto você, Shikamaru, conseguirá elaborar um plano em cima das informações.

- Permita-me ajudá-lo a construir nossa defesa, Godaime - pediu a morena.

- Não era necessário nem pedir - um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios -, iremos agora mesmo avaliar o caso, depois vocês irão escolher os shinobis necessários.

**Oh, você se importa?**  
**Eu ainda sinto por você**  
**Tão consciente**  
**O que deveria estar perdido, está lá**

Tsunade mostrou os relatórios aos dois, explicando meticulosamente cada detalhe que seus espiões passaram. Tenten estava decepcionada por saber que uma colega estava envolvida no caso: Dâmaris, uma kunoichi de pele pálida e olhos violetas.

Após terminar de listar os envolvidos e seus objetivos, os três começaram a discutir sobre o que fariam. Tenten explicou de forma clara o estilo e o nível de combate desses ninjas. Como se pode imaginar, seus níveis ultrapassavam os dos shinobis de Konoha. Shikamaru sabia que iriam lidar com bons estrategistas e guerreiros. Chegou até a desconfiar se eles não se deixaram espionar. Algo, naquele ponto, não se encaixava.

- Talvez eles queiram que a gente saiba do possível ataque, porém o adiantem - comentou o Nara, ainda analisando os papéis.

- Eles têm boas estratégias, montam um exército que aproveita as habilidades de cada ninja - a morena estava esparramada na cadeira -, são divididos pelas habilidades em ninjutsu, taijutsu e gengutsu.

- Acha que deveríamos montar nosso contra-ataque baseados nisso?

- Pelo contrário, eles sabem que estou aqui - olhou o homem ao seu lado.

- Então já tenho um plano - sorriu -, pois pensei exatamente nisso.

- Então... - esperou que o Nara completasse a frase.

- Acho que iremos nos dar muito bem nessa missão – deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, escolham os ninjas necessários e formem um exército com o restante... - gritou Tsunade. - Agora saiam!

Ambos levantaram rapidamente, saindo imediatamente do escritório da Hokage. Já descendo as escadarias, voltaram a se olhar:

- Já sabe quem devemos escolher? - a morena perguntou, observando o homem com as mãos nos bolsos descer de forma preguiçosa.

- Tenho alguns palpites, e você? - pegou um cigarro do bolso, posicionando-o em seus lábios.

- Também.

Shikamaru pegou um isqueiro e acendeu seu cigarro, tragando-o pela primeira vez.

- Não deixe o Hyuuga sozinho em nenhuma hipótese, se necessário durma aos pés da cama dele.

Tenten olhou o rapaz que sequer a fitava, incrédula. Não estava constrangida com o último comentário, e sim com o fato d'ele saber que era Neji o sucessor de Namikawa. Na sala da Hokage, em nenhum momento comentaram sobre o assunto.

Shikamaru sorriu, voltando seu olhar para ela.

- Como sabe que é ele?

- Sei desde o momento que soube que estava novamente em Konoha.

Tenten se aproximou, deixando o Nara confuso. Ela tomou o cigarro de sua mão e o atirou no chão, pisando em cima para apagá-lo.

- Por favor, fume menos, não quero que seu desempenho seja afetado por um vício imbecil – riu, afastando-se. - Esteja amanhã na casa de Neji para discutirmos o que será feito, inclusive deixá-lo ciente dos fatos - entregou um papel ao moreno. - Aí estão minhas sugestões de quem deverá nos ajudar na missão - pôs-se a caminhar. - Quero que amanhã passe um tempo com Neji, pois precisarei resolver um assunto pendente com a Godaime - cruzou os braços atrás da nuca, começando a andar. Havia deixado Neji aos cuidados de Lee, ou seja, não podia demorar mais nem um instante.

- Problemática... - balbuciou. - Estarei lá. Tsc, será um mês bastante cansativo...

Após dispensar Lee, Tenten foi direto para o seu quarto. Izume havia acabado de limpar a casa, o chão estava brilhando. Subiu as escadas correndo, sem encontrar ninguém pelo caminho. Abriu a porta de imbuia, entrando no cômodo impecavelmente arrumado. A morena estranhou, pois saiu sem arrumar a cama e deixou algumas roupas espalhadas. Não estava costumada a ser servida por empregados, não gostava de dar trabalho. Acabou cochilando.

Acordou assustada, meio perdida com o horário. Refez o rabo-de-cavalo que se desmanchara e foi para o banheiro, lavar o rosto. Abriu a torneira prateada, deixando o líquido cristalino escoar pela pia. Juntou as duas mãos, pegando um punhado de água e lavando o rosto. Repetiu o processo uma segunda vez, secando o rosto em seguida.

Olhou-se no espelho, sentindo falta do protetor que usara durante tantos anos, e que agora não fazia mais parte do seu cotidiano. Estava tudo tão calmo, parecia que era a única a estar em casa... Então pensou em Neji. Por quanto tempo dormira? Olhou o relógio, constatando que seu sono durou duas horas.

Deixou o banheiro de forma estabanada, descendo as escadarias correndo, indo direto à cozinha. Encontrou apenas o senhor de olhos negros, concentrado em uma de suas guloseimas.

- Soun-sama, você sabe onde está Neji?

O homem levantou seu olhar, parando de confeitar com creme o bolo que preparava.

- Sama? - o homem ficou surpreso com o tratamento. - Oras, chame-me apenas de Soun - corriu.

- Perdão... - coçou a têmpora, sem graça. - Mas e o Neji?

- Ele foi ao cemitério levar flores para o pai - respondeu com um ar de desânimo.

- Ele saiu! - desencostou-se rapidamente, pondo-se novamente a correr.

- Ei menina, vai se machucar! - gritou, levantando a espátula e derrubando um pouco de creme na roupa. - Droga - resmungou, olhando a sujeira.

Tenten voltou ao quarto, abrindo uma gaveta de forma brusca. Dela retirou um par de sais**¹**, sua bolsa de armas ninjas e um chakram**²**. Prendeu os sais nas canelas, na parte externa de cada uma. Colocou a bolsa em volta da coxa direita e prendeu o chakram no cinto. Por último, correu até o seu armário e tirou um objeto enorme, uma arma branca de fazer inveja: uma katana longa e negra, com alguns detalhes vermelhos.

Saiu pela janela do quarto, rumo ao cemitério.

• X •

Neji fitava o túmulo do pai com o semblante imutável, o que não deixava transparecer sua tristeza. Havia depositado alguns lírios em cima da lápide de Hizashi, como sempre o fez. Estava aéreo, questionando o pai em seus pensamentos.

_"Por que eu tenho que ser um Senhor Feudal? A única coisa que eu queria era tê-lo de volta; sem selos, sem divisões, sem nada. Além do mais, não sei quanto tempo viverei. Talvez um, cinco, trinta anos? Eu não sei o que acontecerá comigo, pai, perdoe-me por ter tentado romper o selo..."_

Permanecia agachado, apenas pensando. Sentiu uma presença estranha no local e se pôs em alerta. Não demorou para que uma chuva de shurikens fosse disparada. Neji teve tempo de usar o seu kaiten. Com o byakugan ativado, procurou os indesejados visitantes, porém eles haviam se ocultado.

_"Eles são bons..." _pensou o rapaz que usava um simples quimono.

Uma nova nuvem de armas foi lançada contra o Hyuuga, esse se desviando com dificuldade. Foi quando surgiu um deles, usando uma máscara completamente negra. O Hyuuga só pôde ver os imponentes olhos violetas do inimigo e seus cabelos escuros, mais precisamente esverdeados. Era uma kunoichi, sabia disso. A portadora de duas katanas médias não atacou de imediato, tinha algo a dizer ao Hyuuga antes de matá-lo:

- Não me encare como se eu fosse desprezível - deu um risinho sádico -, pois sou muito justa. Ajudo a minha nação a não ficar dependente de Konoha. O sucessor de Namikawa deve ser seu filho, não um shinobi de Konoha. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Hyuuga - correndo, avançou sobre Neji.

A kunoichi, com uma das mãos, fez um gesto para que os outros lançassem mais armas, pois ela conhecia a defesa absoluta de Neji. Entretanto, seu kaiten não era mais o mesmo. Conseguiu se esquivar da nuvem de armas, mas não de Dâmaris. O que evitou que uma de suas katanas perfurasse o seu corpo foi um objeto voador, lançado em um ato de desespero.

O chakram fez a katana desviar seu trajeto, porém essa ainda conseguiu cortar, superficialmente, o braço de Neji. Os olhos violetas se desviaram do homem para fitar a morena ofegante, cuja arma lançada voltava ao poder. O cemitério já havia sofrido com a série de ataques, não apresentava a calma de outrora. Algumas das lápides acinzentadas estavam quebradas, outras apenas rachadas. Aquele era um cemitério exclusivo do clã Hyuuga.

Os orbes perolados fitavam surpresos a kunoichi que olhava, enfurecida, a estranha que o atacou. Dâmaris relaxou os braços, baixando sua guarda. Por baixo da máscara, um meio sorriso foi esboçado.

- Tenten, que surpresa encontrá-la por aqui.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo.

Guardou o chakram, ainda fitando a estranha mulher. Um silêncio sepulcral se expandiu, o contato visual das duas era intenso. Neji apenas olhava de uma para outra, sem entender – embora já imaginasse o motivo do ataque.

- Ora, ora... - riu. - Acho que não me deixará acabar com esse... - olhou para Neji com desprezo - coitado.

Neji permanecia alheio à situação, segurando o braço ferido. Tenten ignorou aquela pergunta da ex-companheira de trabalho, olhando diretamente para o Hyuuga.

- Neji, consegue definir as localizações?

Ele ativou o byakugan, podendo determinar as posições dos demais shinobis.

- Sim - respondeu.

-Então fique com eles, já estão chegando reforços - fitou Dâmaris -, pois ela é minha. - Sacou a katana, sem deixar de encarar a kunoichi de melenas esverdeadas.

Aquele, sem dúvidas, era um fato inédito. Tenten dando ordens ao gênio e ele executando, sem contestações. Neji ignorava a dor que sentia no braço, seguindo para a floresta em uma velocidade incomum.

Tenten encarava aquela mulher por quem adquiriu aversão. Ela usava vestes negras de kenjutsu. Uma roupa completamente diferente da de Tenten, que era justa e, na opinião da morena, mais fácil para se movimentar.

- Pelo jeito da elite só veio você - disse Tenten, encostando a lâmina da katana na grama.

- Pois é - riu -, achei desnecessário tanta cerimônia para matar alguém.

Arrogância. Dâmaris emanava arrogância. Sempre fora assim, mas Tenten era muito cega, permitindo-se ver apenas suas qualidades como kunoichi - queria se igualar a ela.

- Escondendo a face, por quê?

Dâmaris removeu o acessório, revelando o belo rosto alvo.

- Não costumo exibir meu rosto em combate, nunca se sabe quando uma lâmina pode se chocar contra ele.

Dessa vez, Tenten pôde ver o sorriso cruel. Novamente pegou o chakram e, antes que a outra pudesse hesitar, atirou-o em sua mão, fazendo a máscara voar longe. A arma bateu em um dos túmulos e voltou à sua mão.

- Vamos, quero um combate sério! Sem sentimentos narcisistas.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios da morena diante do espanto da outra. Avançou sobre Dâmaris, fazendo sua katana se chocar com as dela.

- É... Para lutar com você, não será necessária máscara - deu um novo golpe -, pois é muito surreal uma novata como você conseguir tocá-lo.

- Quem sabe.

A luta prosseguiu imparcial. Tanto os ataques quanto a defesa foram bem calculados, sendo impossível definir uma vencedora. As espadas japonesas eram manuseadas com grande maestria e velocidade; o som das três lâminas se chocando formava uma melodia dolorosa.

Mesmo com a aparente equivalência de forças, a experiência em combate da visitante era maior, revelando, aos poucos, sua superioridade perante a morena. Esbarrou uma das lâminas no braço direito da Mitsashi, cortando-o. Um filete de sangue surgiu, revelando o ferimento na pele bronzeada.

- Maldita... - levou a mão ao ferimento, amaldiçoando aquela mulher que ria da situação.

- Vai desistir por um cortezinho?

Tenten nada respondeu, não iria aceitar aquele tipo de deboche. Novamente atacou, recuperando a força com a qual iniciou a luta. O excesso de confiança de Dâmaris a prejudicou, deixando com que Tenten conseguisse tocar levemente sua katana em seu ventre, cortando a roupa larga.

- Rasgou meu quimono favorito - olhava as vestes rasgadas, simulando tristeza.

Tenten nada disse, apenas se defendeu do novo golpe da mulher. A luta se intensificou, porém a morena já estava cansada. Ouviu um barulho vindo da floresta, descuidando-se da luta por um segundo - tempo suficiente para a outra cortar seu abdômen. A morena apoiou um joelho no chão, segurando o ferimento com uma expressão de dor. Dâmaris apoiou a espada ensangüentada no ombro, olhando com superioridade a mulher caída.

- Seria patético matar alguém do seu nível.

- Desgraçada... - balbuciou.

- Eu sei que nos veremos em breve, então, até mais.

Deu um breve aceno e sumiu. A última coisa que Tenten ouviu daquela mulher foi um som para chamar os companheiros. Tenten olhou para o lado e viu Sakura e alguns ANBU's vindo – motivo que ocasionou a fuga de Dâmaris. Da floresta, voltava Neji acompanhado de alguns shinobis.

- Ela está ferida! - gritou Sakura ao ver o sangue impregnado na Mitsashi.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, correndo em direção à moça. Sakura ajudou Tenten a se deitar na grama, tratando parte do ferimento ali mesmo.

- Atrás dela... - murmurou a morena, soltando um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Dela quem? - indagou a Haruno enquanto iniciava seu atendimento.

- Dâmaris... - falou com dificuldade.

- Fique quietinha, o corte não foi superficial - alertou, agora dando tudo de si para curar o ferimento.

- Tenten! - Neji se ajoelhou ao seu lado, vendo os olhos amendoados preguiçosos.

- E o seu... braço... Neji? - murmurou, esforçando-se para não fechar os olhos.

Ela abriu, com dificuldade, um sorriso. Encarava o Hyuuga, tentando fazer com que aquele gesto tirasse a preocupação daquele rosto – mas não funcionou.

- Já falei pra ficar quieta - repreendeu Sakura.

O sangue de Neji já havia coagulado. Ele segurou a mão dela, a fim de agradecê-la por tê-lo salvado. Ela apertou fortemente a mão alva do Hyuuga, mas logo relaxou. Os olhos ficaram pesados, a visão embaçada. Os olhos finalmente se fecharam, pois a Mitsashi havia desmaiado.

- Precisamos levá-la até o hospital - Sakura se levantou -, embora ela não esteja mais em perigo.

Neji assentiu e pegou, cuidadosamente, Tenten em seus braços.

- Que problemático ela se ferir... - murmurou o Nara para si mesmo.

- Disse algo? - indagou Kiba.  
- Nada – suspirou.

Os dois seguiram logo atrás de Sakura e Neji, acompanhados de outros shinobis. Aquele ataque não fazia sentido, era simplesmente exibir suas intenções. O Nara tentava achar uma resposta lógica para aquilo, sempre chegado ao mesmo ponto: eles queriam chamar a atenção dos shinobis da vila. Não achava outra resposta para atos nada cautelosos. Isso o deixava intrigado, pois não tinham idéia da estratégia do inimigo. Havia ajudado Neji na floresta, viu que não eram ninjas de baixo nível - feriram superficialmente uns três, dedicando o resto de suas energias para se esquivar dos golpes. Para completar, do nada, eles foram embora, sendo que teriam aniquilado todos ali facilmente.

E as habilidades de Dâmaris o deixaram mais agitado, pois aquela mulher conseguiu ferir gravemente Tenten. E pelo que foi informado, as kunoichis da guarda do Senhor Feudal possuíam praticamente o mesmo nível em combate. Seguiu para o hospital com Neji, precisava se certificar de que a morena ficaria bem.

• X •

Foi escoltada pelos soldados até o grande aposento, onde foi deixada após a liberação do anfitrião. Os soldados apenas fecharam a porta, enquanto a kunoichi se ajoelhava para o homem que se encontrava de costas.

- Não pude matá-lo - disse sem rodeios, agora se levantando.

- Por quê? – não lhe dirigiu o olhar.

- Tenten está cuidando pessoalmente dele.

- Então era isso? - riu. - Ela foi mandada pelo meu pai para cuidar desse verme?

- Sim senhor.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram ao ver o punho fechado daquele homem se chocar contra a mesa.

- Isso exigirá uma pequena mudança de planos, minha linda - voltou o olhar para Dâmaris. - Você se feriu? - olhou o quimono rasgado.

- Não, só o quimono mesmo - o rapaz se aproximou, deixando-a um pouco nervosa.

- Ótimo, não quero que nada aconteça com seu corpo delicado - acariciou a bela face, selando seus lábios.

Dâmaris não sabia se os sentimentos do filho do Senhor Feudal eram verdadeiros, tampouco se ela sentia algo. Simplesmente se assustava cada vez que aqueles lábios gélidos tocavam os seus e aquela mão fina roçava em seu rosto. Sentia-se como uma rainha em um jogo de xadrez, com a função exclusiva de proteger o rei a qualquer custo. Após o término da estranha carícia, ele novamente ficou com o semblante neutro.

- Vá descansar, em breve a informarei sobre nosso próximo passo - voltou-se para a janela.

- Sim. Com licença - curvou a cabeça e saiu.


	4. Revelações

**IV. REVELAÇÕES**

**

* * *

**

**Meu lar é longe, mas o resto é muito perto  
Com meu amor há tempos perdido, sob a rosa negra  
Você disse que eu tinha olhos de um lobo  
Procure-os e encontre a beleza da fera**

Encontrava-se em repouso naquele quarto melancólico, sendo observada pelo Hyuuga. Ele estava há horas esperando a morena acordar, embora sua preocupação tivesse diminuído. O braço e o ventre estavam enfaixados, ela agora usava uma roupa fornecida pelas enfermeiras. Tsunade não contestou o pedido do Hyuuga de ficar no hospital, considerou aquilo até mais seguro. Tenten só poderia ir embora no dia seguinte e ele teria que ficar sozinho no dojo, o que não era adequado na atual situação.

Embora os olhos perolados estivessem fixos na morena adormecida, seus pensamentos estavam longe. Estava agora consciente dos seus atos, não poderia esconder de Tenten o que fizera, ela precisava estar ciente dos acontecimentos. Ele se deu conta do quão egoísta havia sido, sentindo remorso ao olhar aquela figura frágil que o defendeu com todas as suas forças. Não era certo, ele é quem deveria protegê-la.

Comprimiu os olhos e passou os dedos nas têmporas, a fim de relaxar. As mãos recuaram tão rápido quanto seus olhos se abriram, dirigindo o olhar levemente assustado à cama, onde a morena despertava lentamente, ainda sem noção do tempo e do espaço. Após abrir completamente os olhos, olhou atordoada para os lados.

- Onde está ela? - perguntou, buscando outra presença no quarto de forma desesperada.

- Fugiu.

Ela mexia nos lençóis, estranhando aquele local. Não demorou a se localizar.

- O que estou fazendo no hospital? - perguntou irritada, como se Neji tivesse alguma culpa.

- Você teve dois ferimentos, desmaiou... - cruzou os braços e se encostou na cadeira - ...e a trouxeram para cá.

Tenten se recordou do que aconteceu, cerrando os punhos e comprimindo os lábios:

_Corria desesperadamente pelas ruas de Konoha, trombando com um loiro pelo caminho. Ambos foram ao chão._

_- Ei Tenten, o que foi? – perguntou assustado, ajudando a morena a se levantar._

_- Naruto, avise Tsunade-sama para mandar reforços ao cemitério Hyuuga, eles irão para lá! – estava bastante atordoada, pondo-se novamente a correr. Ela e Shikamaru imaginavam que os inimigos estavam vigiando, apenas aguardando aquela falha._

_- Eles quem? – gritou para a figura que se afastava._

_- Ela entenderá, apenas diga isso. _

_O loiro ficou confuso, mas executou a ordem dada. Quando Tenten chegou ao cemitério, viu Neji em maus lençóis. Não teria tempo de evitar aquela catástrofe. Desesperada, lançou o chakram..._

- Aquela maldita...

- Tenten - chamou Neji, fitando-a.

- Sim?

- Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Diga - ela arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando aquela atitude.

- Tsunade me falou que já contou que eu tentei romper o selo, então acho que devo explicar melhor.

A calma na voz do Hyuuga era sobrenatural, deixando a própria Mitsashi alarmada.

- Prossiga...

- Além de apontar minha submissão ao Souke, eu não agüentava mais ter que esconder esse símbolo ridículo com o protetor.

Embora fosse um desabafo, permanecia calmo. Tenten arregalou os olhos.

- Não estou ouvindo isso - disse alarmada -, Hyuuga Neji está insinuando que questões estéticas o perturbam? - soltou uma gargalhada, incrédula.

O rapaz franziu levemente o cenho, mostrando um pouco de sua irritação.

- Desculpe-me por não achar nem um pouco atraente ter um símbolo verde na testa.

- Não é isso, Neji - tentou acalmar os ânimos. - Só que ambos os motivos são vaidade e, para mim, isso é sinônimo de futilidade... E é o tipo de adjetivo absurdo para se dar a você.

Ele estava perplexo com o que ouvira. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensativos.

- Você queria o quê? - ele voltou a falar - Que eu me orgulhasse dessa coisa estranha, assim como o Lee se orgulha da sua _beleza_? - ironizou.

Ela fitava o lençol, como se não prestasse atenção em suas palavras. Aquilo deixou o Hyuuga mais irritado, porém ela resolveu responder.

- E ele tem uma beleza digna de orgulho.

O queixo de Neji foi ao chão. Ele ouviu realmente aquilo? Suas suspeitas estiveram sempre corretas? Um sentimento estranho o invadiu. Amargo, desconfortável, nojento, indecifrável.

- Eu já deveria imaginar.

Tenten apenas o analisava.

- O quê?

- Que você gostava do Lee. Bizarro, devo dizer.

Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha. Neji era imbecil o suficiente no tema _amor _para dizer uma asneira daquelas?

- Posso saber a fonte do seu brilhantismo? – ironizou, fingindo surpresa.

- Você sempre o tratou muito bem. Aquela vez que brigamos, amparou-o em seus braços... - olhou-a com superioridade - ...os fatos indicam tudo.

Tenten começou a gargalhar, deixando o Hyuuga inquieto e nervoso.

- Neji, como você é tapado!

- Como?

- Lee é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que já conheci. Só que Neji, até uma cabra consegue perceber que ele é como um irmão para mim.

Aquele havia sido o fim da picada. Ela realmente estava dizendo que sua percepção era inferior a de uma cabra!

- A beleza interior... - foi interrompida.

- É a que importa e por isso você disse essas coisas – começou a aplaudir. – Lindo! Só que a _cabra_ aqui conhece essas frases clichês e hipócritas.

- Ótimo - deu de ombros -, talvez você se importe com essa droga de símbolo porque a sua seja apenas exterior.

_Touché_. Ponto para a Mitsashi. Um elogio e uma ofensa ao mesmo tempo, contudo o Hyuuga sentiu suas mãos molhadas - não havia ligado para a ofensa. Ela insinuou que ele era... Bonito? Tenten se divertia ao ver, pela primeira vez, Hyuuga Neji realmente constrangido. Observando o semblante divertido da garota, resolveu voltar ao assunto inicial: a remoção do selo. A verdade era que, para ela, pouco importava suas razões ou _nóias_ que o levaram a tentar removê-lo. A ela só importavam as conseqüências.

- O selo só enfraqueceu...

O clima brincalhão e infantil de outrora havia sumido. O ambiente estava melancólico, nostálgico.

- E se eu conseguir liberá-lo, bem... Você já deve imaginar... O selo só some para o Bouke em sua morte.

Silêncio. Incômodo e insuportável silêncio.

- Por isso não posso mais lutar com a força de antes, posso rompê-lo com um fluxo elevado de chakra.

- E não é algo reversível?

- Tsunade que arrumou uma forma de eu controlar, temporariamente, o poder que tenta ser liberado.

Tenten começava a experimentar o gosto amargo do medo. Em tantos anos nunca havia reparado o tamanho do medo que tinha de perder Neji. Agora ele estava vulnerável, tanto pelo selo quanto pelos seus caçadores. Amaldiçoava mentalmente a idéia que o rapaz teve ao tentar romper aquele selo. Sabia que não eram apenas aqueles os motivos, havia sentimentos maiores envolvidos - como os que teve por seu pai.

E, de acordo com suas análises, o selo tinha um poder destrutivo se o tentassem romper. Aumento de poder, jamais. Aquilo trouxe apenas fraqueza e amargura, uma sensação indefinida de ter a morte rodeando o eterno amigo. E agora Dâmaris conhecia o seu ponto fraco, assim como conhecia o de Neji. Não importava como ou o motivo, iria arrumar um jeito de selá-lo novamente.

Neji só levou Tenten para casa após três dias, quando os médicos deram certeza de que ela ficaria bem em casa. Isso deixou a morena muito irritada, pois odiava ser tratada como criança. Após o Hyuuga preencher a documentação na recepção, foi buscar a amiga no nostálgico quarto, seguido por Satsu. Caminhou calmamente pelo corredor, sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar o número da habitação na porta. Girou a maçaneta e entrou no local, sem ao menos bater. Lá estava ela, sentada de braços cruzados, cabelos soltos e roupas brancas largas. Ao ver Neji, virou a cara.

- Não adianta ficar com infantilidades, você não irá andando e ficará em repouso - advertiu com seu tom calmo, como se fosse o pai da morena.

- Pois eu irei andando - levantou-se -, quer você queira... - interrompeu a fala ao perceber que seus pés não tocaram o chão, pois ele a havia pegado no colo. - Neji!

- Já disse que não adianta ficar com infantilidades - caminhou até a porta. - Satsu, leve as coisas dela.

- Perdão, senhorita - desculpou-se a jovem antes de pegar seus pertences.

- Você é detestável - resmungou a morena ao rapaz.

- Obrigado.

Foram rumo ao dojo da Bouke, onde colocaram Tenten em seu quarto imaculado. Refeições e visitas no quarto... Tenten estava morrendo de tédio. Notícias sobre um novo atentado não chegaram. Shikamaru sempre dizia que isso era preocupante, pois deveriam estar planejando uma nova estratégia. Enquanto a morena estava debilitada, apenas indicou quais shinobis seriam necessários, enquanto Shikamaru os treinava.

• X •

Uma bela noite amena dominava aquela vila, onde o limpo céu negro exibia suas belas jóias: as estrelas. Noites de outono geralmente eram mais frias. A leve brisa balançava as cândidas cortinas do quarto da Mitsashi, que repousava em sua cama em um sono agitado. Há tempos tinha pesadelos com Dâmaris e Neji no cemitério. Por pouco ele não escapou dos seus dedos...

Um barulho foi ouvido de algo se quebrando dentro da casa, fazendo-a despertar. Já sentada na cama, ouviu novamente o barulho. Tentando se livrar de forma desesperada do lençol, tropeçou. Abriu a porta e tentou achar a origem do barulho.

Neji terminava de tomar o seu banho em plena madrugada, pois não conseguia dormir. Intrigado com o barulho vindo de seu quarto, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu. Antes que pudesse ver a estranha coisa voadora que derrubava de forma descontrolada as coisas em seu quarto, viu Tenten entrar correndo em seu quarto, trajando um _camisetão _e armada de um candelabro. Neji teria ficado constrangido se a cena não fosse um tanto quanto bizarra. Tenten simplesmente ignorou sua presença para correr atrás da ave noturna... Com um candelabro. Não era a primeira vez que ela invadia seu quarto imaginando ser um ataque.

- Tenten, é apenas uma coruja - falou em tom zombeteiro, atraindo a atenção da morena.

O quarto estava escuro, mas ela pôde ver em meio a penumbra a situação de Neji. Virou-se rapidamente, já corada, para não encarar o peito nu do Hyuuga.

- Perdão Neji... - disse indo em direção à porta.

- Claro... - respondeu antes da moça fechar a porta. - Afinal, amanhã estará aqui de volta achando que alguém invadiu meu quarto e tentou me matar.

Fitou o animal causador da confusão, vendo-o ir novamente em direção à janela.

- Está muito preocupada... - pensou em voz alta, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. - Preciso voltar a treinar.

Voltou ao banheiro e acendeu a luz, fitando o selo em sua testa.

- Até a primavera estarei forte de volta...

Passou os dedos esguios sobre o símbolo, para oficializar a promessa. Passaria a traçar seu próprio destino, ignorando o erro cometido em relação ao selo.

• X •

Depois do atentado ao Hyuuga no cemitério, Konoha foi dominada por um grande período de paz – mas isso preocupava Tsunade. Tenten e Shikamaru passaram todo o outono tentando imaginar qual seria a grande cartada. Nenhuma resposta, apenas tempo para treinar melhor os shinobis da aldeia.

Pequenos flocos brancos começavam a cair pela vila, constituindo as primeiras camadas esbranquiçadas de neve. No dojo da Bouke estava tudo cristalizado. O frio combinava completamente com o clima melancólico do local. As belas cerejeiras ainda sofriam com as ações da estação anterior, agora com seus galhos secos cobertos de gelo.

Tenten ajudou Neji durante aquele espaço de tempo a voltar aos treinos diários. E como era de se esperar, o Hyuuga teve um ótimo desempenho.

- Calma Neji! - gritou a morena, sofrendo para se desviar de seus ataques com katana.

O Hyuuga teve certa dificuldade para aprender a lutar sem usar sua kekkei genkai, pois Tenten havia proibido. O perigo oferecido por um futuro rompimento do selo a apavorava, o que a fez transformá-lo praticamente num _Mestre das Armas_. Ensinou-o a manejar armas com as quais a maioria dos ninjas não estão acostumados a lidar. Sais, chakram, katanas, punhais...

- Tenten, isso é um treino, não posso aliviar tanto para você - disse em seu costumeiro pedantismo.

A morena soergueu a sobrancelha, afinal, se alguém estava pegando leve ali, esse alguém era ela. Admitia que Neji possuía uma excelente mira, fruto de sua visão aguçada. Escorou-se em uma das cerejeiras e continuou a encará-lo.

- Você me irrita.

Neji deixou seu braço relaxar e a katana afundar parte de sua lâmina na neve. Ela novamente o olhou e começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? - perguntou sério.

A morena olhou os trajes que obrigou o Hyuuga usar:uniforme de kenjutsu, acompanhado de um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Estava lindo na concepção dela, tão lindo que chegava a ser engraçado. A face levemente irritada o deixava mais fofinho, o que fez a morena gargalhar.

- Poderia dizer qual é a graça? Gostaria de rir também - sua voz emanava raiva.

- Neji, você está uma graça com essa roupa, sabia?

Apesar do sorriso estampado nos lábios, Tenten estava sendo sincera. E ele sentiu a sinceridade. As maçãs do rosto ficaram levemente rosadas, embora o cenho permanecesse franzido. Emburrado e corado, ele virou o rosto.

- Você que me fez vestir isso, dizendo que era _extremamente importante_ esses trajes ridículos.

- Ficou coradinho - debochou-, que fofo.

Aquela havia sido a gota d'água. Aproximou-se da morena que ria de olhos fechados, fazendo-a abri-los ao notar a proximidade entre eles. Naquele instante a graça passou. Aqueles orbes albinos tão próximos faziam seu estômago revirar. Ele levou uma das mãos aos próprios cabelos, soltando-os. Agora ele é quem se divertia com a falta de reação da kunoichi. Estava encostada na árvore, não tinha para onde recuar. Ela perdeu a fala vendo aquela face pálida de deus emoldurada pelas melenas de ébano. Ele aproximou seus finos lábios da orelha esquerda dela, sentindo o nervosismo da companheira.

- Você fica uma graça quando está corada, sem ar e com as pernas bambas - após sorrir vitorioso, novamente a encarou. - Estou indo para dentro, chega de treinos por hoje - virou-se e começou a andar. – Como as mulheres são vulneráveis... – comentou em voz alta.

- Pensei que tivesse proibido o uso do byakugan! – protestou.

- Não é necessário byakugan para notar isso – permaneceu de costas, andando.

Ela bateu o punho fechado no tronco.

_"Maldito!"_ pensou.

Tentou se acalmar aos poucos, precisava esquecer a humilhação. Agradeceu aos céus por Neji ser tão sagaz quanto Naruto em assuntos afetivos. Suspirou, recolheu suas coisas e foi para dentro. Foi direto para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e vestiu roupas mais confortáveis.

Enquanto observava o espetáculo gelado pela janela de seu quarto, pensava no amigo. A neve possuía uma beleza tão frágil, todavia sempre acompanhada do vento cortante e mortal do inverno. Assim era Neji, unindo sua beleza à sua personalidade. Suspirou pesadamente, passando o indicador nos lábios.

Ouviu o som do mensageiro, deduzindo ser a chegada de uma visita. Sabia que Neji estava na biblioteca lendo – como sempre. Ouviu a voz de Izume recebendo o visitante no andar inferior. Desceu os degraus correndo, rindo ao ver o olhar perplexo de Izume e Yuuji.

- Menina, já disse que um dia ainda irá cair por descer essas escadas correndo!

- Desculpa... - coçou a nuca com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sem graça.

- Receba o moço na sala, logo levarei uns petiscos - disse Izume sorridente, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Tenten olhou o homem de barba salpicada e orbes esmeraldas de soslaio, trocando um sorriso cúmplice.

- Trouxe para você os livros que me pediu.

O rapaz tinha em uma sacola uma infinidade de livros de literatura dos gêneros narrativo e dramático, pois Tenten era uma grande amante de romances e peças de teatro. Não agüentava mais os livros de filosofia que Neji possuía - aos montes - em sua biblioteca, salvando-se raras histórias que a morena já havia tratado de ler. Ela olhou o belo homem e o abraçou; ele a pegou no colo e a girou no ar - como de costume. Riram juntos, alto o suficiente para não notarem o Hyuuga no alto da escada.

- Não lembro ter autorizado_ visitas íntimas _à minha casa, senhorita Mitsashi - disse num tom seco.

Yuuji soltou a morena e dirigiu seu olhar para Neji. Tenten, por sua vez, lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo.

- Não é uma visita íntima, Hyuuga Neji. É apenas um amigo que por sinal o senhor conhece.

- Olá Neji, quanto tempo - o rapaz deu um breve aceno, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo Hyuuga.

- A que devo o motivo da visita? - começou a descer as escadas.

- Apenas vim trazer uns livros para ela. Já estou de saída.

O clima estava tenso. Yuuji passou a mão na maçaneta para se retirar.

- Bem, outro dia conversamos melhor. Eu te visito na biblioteca.

Tenten estava com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e beijou a face de Yuuji. El, constrangido, apenas sorriu em retribuição e acenou novamente para o Hyuuga antes de sair. Ao fechar a porta, Tenten e Neji se encararam.

- Perdão por interromper o _abraço romântico_ - disse um Hyuuga camuflando sua irritação.

- Qual o seu problema? - gritou a morena, dirigindo-se para a sala com os livros dentro de uma sacola.

Izume apareceu na porta com uma bandeja, mas ao ver que o convidado havia ido embora e o patrão discutia com a hóspede, preferiu se retirar. Neji a seguiu até a sala.

- Perdão por atrapalhar seu romance dentro da minha casa!

Tenten - que já estava bastante irritada com o jovem - virou-se rapidamente para olhá-lo e jogou a sacola de livros no sofá. Neji viu a irritação nos olhos chocolates.

- Engula a droga da casa! - gritou. - Só estou aqui porque tenho uma missão, esqueceu? - deu de dedo na cara do Hyuuga. - Fique sabendo que não há problema algum em acampar fora da residência, porém não posso ceder ao seu capricho de sumir daqui, ouviu mimado?

Neji estava pasmo. Ela o havia chamado de mimado?

- Desequilibrada.

Tenten começou a respirar bem devagar, a fim de se acalmar, porém a face de reprovação que ele estava fazendo a irritava cada vez mais.

- Como você me irrita! - disse puxando os próprios cabelos. - Quer saber? Vou realmente deixar você e a sua casa em paz. Quem sabe assim você volta a sua vida repleta de alegria.

A moça pegou a sacola de livros, determinada a ir arrumar as suas coisas, pois iria passar a próxima noite na neve, acampando. Quando foi se virar, seu pulso estava preso pela mão firme de Neji.

- Chega de espetáculos - falou em um tom baixo e ameaçador.

- Para o inferno, Hyuuga Neji! - tentou se soltar. - Larga meu braço, seu idiota!

Tentou se soltar, inutilmente. O fato d'ela se debater só o fez segurar os dois punhos - contudo Tenten não se rendeu. Continuou tentando se soltar, fazendo ambos perderem o equilíbrio e tombarem no sofá. Os olhares se cruzaram e ambos ficaram sem ação. A morena estava com os cabelos soltos esparramados, assim como ele. A confusão foi grande o suficiente para não ouvirem o som do mensageiro. Na entrada da sala, Shikamaru observava a cena.

- Atrapalho algo?

Neji levantou tão rápido que acabou caindo no chão. Tenten se sentou rápido, arrumando os longos cabelos desaninhados.

- Não é o que você está pensando - disseram juntos.

Neji agora se colocava em pé ao lado do sofá. Shikamaru apenas sorriu.

- Não estou pensando nada.

Para evitar o clima tenso, Tenten quebrou o gelo:

- O que descobriu?

- Trago notícias que podem esclarecer algumas questões que discutimos.

**Escolha sã neste mundo insano:  
Tome cuidado com a besta, mas desfrute o banquete que ela oferece.**

Shikamaru se acomodou em uma das poltronas avermelhadas, assim como a morena. Ela aguardou o resto da explicação, enquanto Shikamaru passava rapidamente os orbes cansados pelas obras expressionistas que enfeitavam as paredes. Neji tratou de se sentar perto do Nara, um pouco distante da amiga.

- E então... - Tenten começou, tentando atrair a atenção do moreno.

- Então - iniciou o seu discurso -, descobri que há uma criminosa rank-S de volta aos domínios do nosso país.

Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha. Não sabia da existência de nenhuma kunoichi criminosa, ainda mais rank-S.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o caso no qual estamos envolvidos? - questionou o Hyuuga.

- É uma mercenária - comentou -, provavelmente contratada pelo filho do Senhor Feudal.

Tenten começou a ligar os fatos, deduzindo que Namikawa Sousuke tentaria atingi-la para posteriormente atingir Neji.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Ainda não sei, preciso investigar mais para ter certeza de que ela está envolvida. No momento, temos mais ou menos 15 criminosas, sendo 4 delas rank-S.

- Então ainda não podemos saber o que eles querem, não é mesmo?

- Não.

- Pelo menos alguma suspeita de ser uma dessas quatro?

A voz rouca do Hyuuga não chegou aos ouvidos da Mitsashi. Ela estava reflexiva.

- Pelo que eu estou avaliando, ela não é uma dessas quatro. É alguém vinda dos mortos.

Ambos levantaram o olhar e fitaram o moreno. Tenten pareceu entender a charada, contudo precisava decifrar todo o enigma. Levantou-se, não dirigindo a palavra para nenhum dos dois.

- Onde vai? - indagou Neji.

- Pegar minha barraca - respondeu sem olhá-lo -, como eu já disse, hoje irei acampar.

Saiu, arrancando uma risada abafada do Nara. Embora não estivesse interado sobre o acontecido, já imaginava uma briguinha boba. Neji aparentava indiferença, embora Shikamaru não estivesse sendo enganado.

- Neji, não finja que permanece indiferente à situação - advertiu o Nara.

Shikamaru sorriu perante o semblante perplexo do rapaz. Havia quebrado o silêncio da forma mais indelicada possível.

- Já disse que foi apenas um mal entendido.

- Estão envolvidos em enganos desde que ela voltou, não é mesmo Hyuuga? - o Nara se levantou, sendo acompanhado por Neji.

- Não diga besteiras.

- Só digo que você está dormindo no ponto - alertou -, há mais candidatos interessados em uma certa mestra das armas.

Ambos chegaram até a porta. Neji o olhou com reprovação.

- Obrigado pela dica, mas realmente não tenho nenhum interesse emTenten.

- Meu aviso foi dado, não me interessa qual será sua atitude.

Shikamaru permaneceu de costas, acenando para o jovem. Neji cerrou os punhos.

_"Por que ninguém entende que ela é só minha ex-companheira de time?" _

_"Quem poderia amar um monstro?" _Lembrou-se do trecho da obra que há tempos lera, _A Bela e a Fera_.

A última pétala da rosa estava prestes a cair e, junto com ela, sua vida. _"Rosas são fracas e ingênuas..." _lembrou-se desta vez do _Pequeno Príncipe_. Todavia, perguntava-se: quem seria realmente a rosa da história?

• X •

A cândida neve estava sendo tingida pelo líquido escarlate que jorrava do ferimento feito pela inexorável mulher de olhos chocolates. Trajava pesadas roupas negras e uma máscara que ocultava a parte inferior de sua face morena. Em sua testa, o símbolo de renegada de Konoha.

- Desperdiçar a própria vida para me impedir de entrar? Ingênuo - guardou a katana ensangüentada -, será que achou mesmo que poderia competir com a rainha das armas?

Olhou o corpo do guarda caído: era tão vazio. Detestava subordinados daquele tipo de gente. Entrou no palácio, sem ser detida por mais nenhum guarda. A notificação de que era para deixá-la entrar havia chegado. Ela se sentia uma deusa perante os olhares tementes dos fracos.

Encontrou um par de olhos violetas fulminantes. Olhou Dâmaris e apenas sorriu e, embora não pudesse ver, a mulher de cabelos esverdeados sabia que a _ex-colega _estava sorrindo.

Perante seus olhos estava a enorme porta de cerejeira cheia de adornos. As serventes abriram as portas, dando passagem à visitante. Ela adentrou a sala de Namikawa Sousuke, filho do respeitado Senhor Feudal - aquele seria seu novo patrão. Dâmaris a acompanhou, fechando a porta após a morena passar.

- Está com o dinheiro? - indagou de forma fria, sem demonstrar respeito algum.

- Claro - jogou na mesa um saco de moedas. - Aí está metade.

A moça se aproximou da mesa e apanhou o saco de forma desconfiada.

- Darei o resto quando me trouxer a cabeça do Hyuuga.

- Certo. Acho que não precisarei verificar se está a quantia correta, não é mesmo?

- Jamais tentaria enganar o maior gênio que seu clã já conheceu, Najara.

- Menos elogios – cortou. - Se não se importar, preciso ir. Tenho que preparar uma katana especial para o pescoço de um membro de uma família tão tradicional.

Lembrou-se da lâmina suja. Seu objetivo estava em Konoha, mas não era um Hyuuga...

- Calma.

Sousuke, com um gesto de mãos, pediu para Dâmaris se aproximar.

- O que deseja, senhor?

Ele a ignorou a pergunta:

- Espero que não se importe, mas minha subordinada irá acompanhá-la nessa missão.

- Claro que não, gosto de trabalhar com velhos amigos - lançou um olhar amedrontador à Dâmaris.

- Ela explicará direito o plano de ataque que se dará apenas na primavera.

- Que seja - passou a mão na maçaneta e saiu, acompanhada da outra.

Najara começou a caminhar novamente pelo corredor, sendo seguida pela outra. Absoluto silêncio, apenas espaço para emanar o ódio que uma sentia da outra.

- Sei que está surpresa.

Dâmaris ficou atônita com a capacidade de percepção da morena.

- Pensei que estivesse morta.

- Ingênua. É necessário muito mais do que uma emboscada para matar uma kunoichi do meu nível – riu.

Najara parou de andar, movendo-se rapidamente para trás da mulher de olhos violetas. Quando Dâmaris se deu conta, a morena já estava com uma kunai prestes a perfurar sua pele.

- Vai cortar a garganta daquela que quase matou sua irmã, Mitsashi Najara?

A morena a largou, guardando sua kunai ao ouvir a frase.

- Escute bem o que vou te dizer: se encostar nela, eu te mato... – ameaçou. – ...eu a matarei com minhas próprias mãos!

• X •

Com pesadas botas próprias para andar na neve, Tenten saiu da residência carregando seus acessórios para um acampamento. Neji observava a falta de jeito da kunoichi para armar barracas. Quando ainda pertenciam à mesma equipe, Neji e Lee sempre montavam a barraca da morena.

Pela terceira vez a lona caía, pois os suportes afundaram na neve, tombando em seguida. Soltou um muxoxo e saiu pisando duro, tentando tirar um deles da neve. Acabou caindo sentada, jogando o sustento da barraca ao seu lado, nervosa.

- Tem certeza de que não quer dormir aqui dentro?

O Hyuuga esboçava um sorriso de vitória. Estava se divertindo com a irritação da morena, mas sabia que ela não cederia - era tão orgulhosa quanto ele, apenas mais explosiva.

- Quer sair dessa maldita porta e achar algo melhor para fazer?

O peludo casaco rosa estava úmido pelo tombo na neve e os odangos começaram a se desfazer. Levantou novamente, pegando com raiva a _maldita_ lona. Neji suspirou. Se ela dormisse lá fora, iria ficar com pneumonia. Logo anoiteceria e ela não estaria com a barraca armada, muito menos conseguiria manter uma fogueira acesa. O Hyuuga balançou a cabeça, caminhando até a moça enquanto fechava seu casaco. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e sua cabeça protegida por uma touca escura. Parou próximo à mulher que caminhava com seus apetrechos, determinada a acampar no meio do quintal coberto pela neve.

- Tenten...

A voz rouca do Hyuuga saiu quase em um sussurro, porém ela não lhe deu ouvidos - continuou concentrada em equilibrar a lona em cima daqueles _suportes_.

- Poderia me dar um pouco de atenção? - dessa vez ele falou mais alto, fazendo-a fitá-lo por um curto espaço de tempo.

- Diga - respondeu, voltando aos seus afazeres.

- Desculpa - falou de forma rápida e baixa. Ao ouvir isso, Tenten novamente deixou sua barraca desmoronar.

- Como? - voltou-se incrédula, a fim de ter certeza do que ouviu.

Ele não a olhava, estava desconcertado. Admitir o próprio erro era difícil. Afundou as mãos cobertas pelas luvas em seus bolsos, encolhendo os ombros.

- Desculpa por ter dito aquilo - falou um pouco mais firme. - Sei que exagerei - ela o olhou de esguelha, soerguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E? - sua voz emanou descaso.

- E? - repetiu indignado.

- Sim. E daí?

- E daí que a senhorita pseudo-frieza não pode passar a noite aqui! Irá adoecer, sabe disso. Se o inimigo realmente atacar, o que irá fazer? Emboscá-lo com a lona dessa barraca que você nunca aprendeu a montar? - ele agora a encarava, sério. Ela, por sua vez, estava perplexa.

- Neji, com quem pensa que está... - foi interrompida.

- Diga-me Tenten, o que pretende fazer? No máximo vão achar que você é um decoro de meu jardim, pois já terá virado um picolé. Por favor, vamos para dentro. Você não estará colaborando em nada com essa birra de acampar na neve.

Ela o olhou estupefata. Sua vontade era arrebentar o suporte na cabeça de Neji, todavia reconhecia a lógica no que ele falou. Suspirou e começou a juntar as coisas para entrar.

- Desculpas e por favor - riu melancólica. - Seria surpreendente se não estivessem acompanhados do seu sarcasmo e egoísmo. Realmente, sou pseudo-fria. Jamais conseguirei superá-lo, Hyuuga Neji.

Saiu andando, a face imutável. Neji conseguiu captar a tristeza nos orbes chocolates. Não poderia ter dito simplesmente que não queria vê-la doente? Que ficaria preocupado e não conseguiria dormir? Não, mais uma vez ele precisou lançar palavras práticas, camuflando seus sentimentos com seu lado profissional. Observou a mulher se afastar sem proferir uma palavra. Sentiu a umidade fria em seu rosto e fitou o céu quase escuro. As brumas começaram a cobrir a imagem do crepúsculo melancólico, já morto pelo inverno. Recolheu-se após colocar toda a sua insatisfação para fora através de um suspiro, um desabafo discreto de seus sentimentos.

Já em seu quarto, Tenten sentiu o desânimo invadir todo o seu corpo, deixando-o mórbido. Despencou na cama macia, fazendo o peludo cobertor chocolate enrugar. Fitou o teto, angustiada. Séculos passariam e Neji seria sempre o mesmo garoto de 13 anos.

Por um instante esqueceu da preocupação presente nos orbes perolados quando esteve no hospital. Lembrava-se apenas do Hyuuga preocupado com uma suposta perda em seu time, desestruturando-o; contudo, há anos deixaram de ser um time. Seus pensamentos depressivos acerca de Neji não conseguiram se completar, pois um vulto estava em sua janela. Irritada e sabendo quem era, caminhou até ela, abrindo-a. Shikamaru saltou para dentro da habitação sem produzir ruídos.

- Tsunade-sama solicitou sua presença imediata em seu palácio. Precisamos de você para conseguir uma pista importante para o caso.

A morena suspirou, cansada, tornando a vestir suas roupas apropriadas para a estação.

- Você fica aqui enquanto eu estiver fora?

- Claro.

O moreno jogou-se na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. No teto não havia nuvens, apenas uma imensidão branca e indecifrável, tão misterioso quanto os olhos de Tenten naquele instante. Ela fez um muxoxo antes de sair por onde ele entrara, rumo ao palácio da Hokage.

* * *

Em Reversal Russa, o selo rompe você!  
Em Reversal Holandesa, o selo se rompe sozinho, não precisa de você!

Eu sei que sou tão engraçada quanto o Renato Aragão e mereço uma vaga no Zorra Total. Enfim, nos últimos dias eu dormi com o Bozo (No bom sentido, se é que existe um). :P  
Não pensem em necrofilia!

Em Fronteversal Irlandesa, o leitor envia o **REVIEW**! (?)  
Cliquem no quadradinho no canto inferior esquerdo ''GO''. ;)


	5. A Mitsashi Renegada

**V. A MITSASHI RENEGADA**

* * *

**Todas as minhas canções são compostas pelo maior dos sofrimentos**  
**Cada verso nasce do maior dos desejos**  
**Eu desejo ter mais uma noite para viver**

Adentrando a sala após ser autorizada por Shinuze, encontrou a mulher de melenas douradas analisando alguns papéis, concentrada. Curvou-se perante a superior, para só então anunciar sua chegada.

- Queria me ver, Hokage-sama?

- Precisarei entrevistá-la.

Bebericou um pouco de chá, pois naquele instante saquê a faria querer se embebedar diante daquela investigação. Tenten havia sido intimidada pelo tom de voz, o que a fez sentar e se preparar para as perguntas.

- Responderei o que me for possível.

- E o impossível - completou, novamente pegando alguns papéis. - Você conhecia Dâmaris antes de ser escolhida como guardiã do Senhor Feudal?

- Não.

A resposta objetiva fez a loira torcer o nariz.

- Nunca ouviu esse nome? - insistiu.

- Não que eu me lembre.

- Poderia então me passar algumas informações acerca das habilidades dela? - suspirou desanimada.

- Com os mínimos detalhes.

- Shizune! - gritou a Hokage, vendo a morena entrar correndo na sala. - Anote tudo o que Tenten falar.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama! - arranjou o mais rápido possível um bloco e uma caneta.

- Ela tem habilidades desenvolvidas demais que superam o nível de um jounin. Ela é a médica-nin do nosso esquadrão. Ela veio de Kemuri¹ e depois deste atentado, baseada em algumas lembranças, suspeito da proximidade entre ela e Sousuke-sama.

- Como ela é fisicamente? - indagou a mulher. Cruzou as mãos frente à face e apoiou sua cabeça, cerrando os olhos.

- Corte de cabelo semelhante ao da Sakura, porém seu cabelo é verde. Olhos violetas, pele clara e geralmente usa uma máscara para esconder todo o seu rosto.

Tsunade pareceu reflexiva por alguns segundos. Como não estava na vila durante o suposto período em que Dâmaris morou ali, resolveu apelar para os registros.

- Tenten, vá até a Biblioteca de Konoha e pesquise em seus arquivos alguma kunoichi chamada Dâmaris. Se conseguir achar, procure a época em que viveu aqui, como viveu e as pessoas ligadas a ela. Agora vá!

Tenten curvou a cabeça rapidamente e saiu rumo à biblioteca.

• X •

Najara caminhava entediada pelas dependências do palácio, onde ficaria hospedada por alguns dias. Depois de estudar melhor o plano e dar suas próprias diretrizes, partiria à procura de outros ninjas, pois mais do que ninguém desejava o sucesso da missão. Apesar do título de mercenária, jamais trabalhava para alguém sem ter real interesse no caso a ser concretizado. Entrou no enorme quarto onde fora deixada horas atrás por Dâmaris. Tirou o pesado casaco e em seguida suas vestes, colocando algo mais leve. Olhando a nevasca pelas enormes vidraças da luxuosa habitação, começou a se lembrar da sua - nada infantil – infância:

_Naquela época em Konoha, mandaram três jovens kunoichis com habilidades especiais para treinarem fora dos domínios da vila. Najara saiu aos 4 anos de casa, assim como as outras, para se tornar ninja. _

_Ela observava a menina de longos cabelos azuis - quase negros - cujos olhos eram de mesma cor: era Uchiha Sayuri, alguém que não pertencia à família principal dos Uchiha. Suas habilidades eram ofuscadas pelo primo de mesma idade, Uchiha Itachi. Sayuri era fria e reservada, não muito diferente dela. Contudo Najara era mais explosiva e irônica. Uma lutava para superar o primo, enquanto a outra desfrutava a posição de gênio do seu clã – embora não possuísse uma kekkei genkai e seu clã não fosse tão famoso quanto o Uchiha. Em linhas gerais, Sayuri e Najara se completavam, porém se odiavam. A sede por reconhecimento e poder das duas não permitia laços, assim como o egoísmo de ambas._

_A terceira kunoichi do time era efusiva, o que as outras duas consideravam irritante. Dâmaris era meiga e dedicada, via o mundo pelo outro lado da esfera - o qual Sayuri e Najara desconheciam. Nasceu em Kemuri, também situada nos domínios do país do fogo, mas veio com os pais ainda bebê para Konoha. Seu clã era especializado em ervas e curas - ela era a aprendiz de médica do grupo._

_O sensei, Kurogane, era um homem dos seus 30 anos, grandes olhos verdes e longos cabelos negros. Um homem que combinada seu jeito perfeccionista à sua sabedoria. Também era um homem calmo e simpático. Naquele instante, ouvia atenciosamente um discurso de Dâmaris sobre o aperfeiçoamento dos seus poderes curativos, enquanto Sayuri treinava melhor o seu sharingan. Najara apenas atirava armas em um velho tronco, pois seu chakra assumia cada vez melhor a natureza do vento e suas armas começavam a adquirir cortes mais precisos._

_- Meninas, gostaria de ter a atenção de vocês._

_Dâmaris havia encerrado seu falatório, Sayuri deixou seus olhos voltarem ao normal e Najara guardou a shuriken que estava prestes a atirar. Todas o fitaram, curiosas._

_- Vocês já têm 10 anos, são genins - lembrou - e sabem o motivo de formarem o único grupo feminino de Konoha... E também o único treinado fora. _

_- Porque somos kunoichis com habilidades mais avançadas! – Dâmaris exclamou._

_As outras duas viraram os olhos. Estava óbvio que aquele era o motivo, pois há anos escutavam a mesma história. Um grupo especial de kunoichis, treinadas para superarem qualquer shinobi._

_- Sim. Saibam que nosso treino acabou, não há mais conhecimento a ser passado. _

_- Não estamos fortes o suficiente - disse Sayuri em sua habitual frieza._

_- Tenho que concordar com essa pessoa – Najara se levantou._

_- Meninas, vocês irão realizar o exame chunnin com apenas 10 anos - tentou animá-las._

_- Itachi se tornou chunnin ano passado, com nove - lembrou Sayuri, emanando rancor._

_Kurogane sentiu o clima ficar pesado. Da forma mais didática possível, tentou explicar as vantagens para as meninas, mas apenas Dâmaris via tudo aquilo pelo lado positivo. As três teriam que esquecer o ódio nutrido uma pela outra para passar na prova, pois o elo do equilíbrio entre elas - Kurogane - não poderia acompanhá-las nas provas._

_Semanas depois estavam em Konoha. As três mantinham suas faces ocultas por máscaras negras dadas pelo sensei, segundo ele algo indispensável. Ele dizia que cada uma só deveria recorrer à beleza de suas faces em casos extremos. Nenhuma precisou removê-la. Atravessaram a floresta com os dois pergaminhos sem grandes dificuldades, com suas vestes negras quase intactas. As três usavam shorts, regatas e sandálias iguais. Do pergaminho delas, surgiu um menino de mesma idade, cabelos e olhos negros de uma imensidão misteriosa que levava às trevas. Sayuri cerrou os punhos ao ver aquela figura impassível à sua frente. Najara, contudo, observava a mais bela das criaturas. Não havia encontrado Itachi nos últimos 3 anos, mesmo com suas visitas anuais à Konoha. Ele ignorava os olhos fulminantes da prima, apenas fitava a morena de olhos que eram doces como o chocolate e cuja face estava oculta._

_Naquele instante, o pior laço que a vila conheceria se formaria._

Aquelas lembranças a deixaram um pouco mexida. Lembrou-se de Sayuri com certo temor, pois se a outra descobrisse onde ela estava, viria imediatamente para atrapalhar. Sabia que seria muito mais complicado encontrá-la agora, pois ambas haviam morrido para a sociedade após o tal atentado, onde supostamente Sayuri e Najara quase tiraram a vida uma da outra.

Ouviu o som de uma mão se chocando contra sua porta. Deduzindo quem era, simplesmente gritou um "Entre!". Surgiu então a figura de Dâmaris, cuja pele pálida estava impregnada de sangue - assim como sua katana. A face estava oculta, desta vez por uma máscara de tecido semelhante à de Najara. A morena voltou-se para olhá-la, satisfeita.

- Eliminei a kunoichi da Guarda como me pediu - disse seca.

- Vejo que ela conseguiu te ferir - olhou alguns cortes superficiais. - Mas acho que você já começou a curar seus ferimentos.

- Sim. Posso ir agora?

- Claro, pois agora são só duas kunoichis de elite, sendo uma delas minha querida irmã.

Dâmaris se assustou com aquele brilho abominável nos olhos da morena. Fez uma reverência à sua superior e saiu. Pelos ferimentos de Dâmaris, deduziu o nível das kunoichis protetoras de um Senhor Feudal. Interiormente, sentiu orgulho por sua irmã também ter chegado tão longe.

**-**_**  
**_**Um santo me abençoou, sugou-me profundamente**  
**Jogando fora a miséria de dentro de mim**  
**Ainda um pecador estupra mil santos**  
**Dividindo o mesmo inferno comigo**

Yuuji trazia uma nova pilha de registros, ajudando a morena a procurar o que lhe foi pedido. Enquanto ela lia mais um dos papéis, ele passou a remover com uma flanela a espessa camada de pó que se formou sobre aqueles documentos. A morena já estava cansada, suas nádegas doendo por estar sentada há duas horas. Coçou a cabeça e resmungou algo inaudível. Após limpar a capa suja, Yuuji abriu a pasta para ajudá-la ainda mais. Antes de se concentrar em sua busca, assustou-se com um grito da morena.

- Aqui está!

Tenten saltou da cadeira após pronunciar a frase com toda a animação possível. Na ficha estavam escritos os mais meticulosos dados sobre Dâmaris. Ano de chegada, data de nascimento, nome dos pais, sobrenome... Sobrenome! A Mitsashi desconhecia o clã de origem da ex-companheira de serviço. Nakano era o seu sobrenome. Anotou em um pedaço de papel o sobrenome, continuando em seguida a ler as informações. Família especializada em ervas e medicina, como suas aptidões denunciavam. Contudo, uma informação de rodapé chamou sua atenção: "Enviada para experiência". Tenten sentiu seu estômago revirar. O moreno tocou seu ombro, vendo o evidente mal-estar da morena.

- Está bem, Tenten?

- Sim, sim - dirigiu-lhe um meio sorriso, voltando os olhos ao registro.

Tenten sabia o que significava a _experiência_. Quando mais nova, pesquisou tudo o que pôde acerca do período em que três kunochis excepcionais foram levadas de Konoha para treinarem. Sabia que uma delas havia sido sua irmã e que aquele havia sido o pior período para Konoha, pois as três kunoichis foram renegadas por motivos semelhantes. Apertou a pasta com força, dirigindo o mais gentil dos olhares para Yuuji.

- Yuuji-kun, sei que já te devo muito e não se pode tirar os registros da biblioteca... - as maçãs do rosto assumiram um tom levemente avermelhado ao sentir o dedo do rapaz sobre seus lábios.

- Leve-os. Eu me viro por aqui. Estude o tempo necessário - sorriu. - Agora vá

Tenten se levantou de forma estabanada, recolhendo o material. Caminhando ainda desconcertada, dirigiu um sorriso sem graça ao rapaz.

- Amanhã eu os trago, Yuuji-kun.

Saiu apressada, chegando ao seu quarto no dojo Hyuuga minutos depois. Shikamaru ainda estava na mesma posição, fazendo a Mitsashi até indagar a si mesma se ele não havia morrido. Ao ouvir o som da janela sendo aberta, o Nara se sentou na cama, entediado.

- Que problemático... Por que demorou tanto?

- Anime-se Shikamaru! Temos algumas provas.

Fingiu ânimo, mesmo estando dilacerada pelo envolvimento da irmã no passado de Dâmaris. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno, entregando-lhe a pasta. Pegando os papéis, o rapaz os analisou durante alguns minutos - tempo suficiente para bolar uma tática de investigação. Tenten o olhava curiosa, tentando decifrar em sua face suas idéias. Por fim, devolveu os papéis e se levantou.

- Bem, não sei se você analisou quem as treinou, mas aí está o foco do nosso ponto de partida. Hashimoto Kurogane, um dos melhores shinobis que Konoha já teve. Abandonou sua carreira após o atentado de suas ex-alunas à vila.

Ele permanecia de costas, fitando a neve pela janela. Tenten estava com os olhos arregalados, pois desconhecia o ex-sensei de sua irmã – porém conhecia muito bem aquele nome, sendo incapaz de associá-lo ao de um grande shinobi.

Kurogane tinha mais de 40 anos, era homem muito doce e gentil. Tenten freqüentava sua casa quando mais jovem, pois ele era o pai de Yuuji e o ensinou a amar livros. Jamais imaginara que aquele clã de civis teria uma grande ligação com o mundo shinobi. Sempre dissera para a jovem sobre as desvantagens da violência e derivados, contando sobre o fato de ter tirado os filhos da Academia Ninja. Embora achasse tudo aquilo exagero, a morena jamais o contestou. Com o homem de meia idade só discutia assuntos banais e literatura - para ambos aquilo estava de bom tamanho. Entendeu naquele instante o porquê de notar certa melancolia no olhar daquele homem ao vê-la, sempre dizendo algo sobre seus olhos âmbares lembrarem os de outra pessoa. Najara era a pessoa de olhos iguais aos seus.

Shikamaru notou a alteração de humor da amiga, preocupando-se de certa forma.

- Faremos o que for necessário para impedir a captura de Neji - disse com voz trêmula. - Shikamaru, amanhã cedo iremos à residência dos Hashimoto.

Ele apenas assentiu, a fim de não trazer mais transtornos. Pegou os registros das mãos da moça e caminhou até a janela.

- Farei uma cópia e devolverei os documentos à biblioteca. Marcarei com Yuuji um encontro com seu pai - disse por fim, sumindo da janela.

Tenten deixou uma única lágrima deslizar por seu rosto dourado, amaldiçoando mentalmente a existência da irmã. Não bastava ter deixado danos irreparáveis nela quando ainda era uma criança de 5 anos? Deu-se conta da gravidade dos crimes da irmã, cujas atitudes levaram consigo muitos sorrisos e momentos de alegria. Najara havia atirado mais pessoas naquele abismo, onde sorrisos ocultavam as trevas que se apossavam de suas almas.

Tenten lembrou-se das palavras de Shikamaru: "Alguém que veio dos mortos''. Tendo certeza de suas suspeitas, sabia que a irmã estava viva. Najara era a destruição e ainda não havia sido derrotada. Porém, Tenten iria livrar Konoha da catástrofe de seu clã com suas próprias mãos. Não permitiria que mais ninguém derramasse uma lágrima por um ente querido ou por culpa. Não deixaria que derramassem uma gota de sangue de Neji.

• X •

Já estavam instalados na pequena sala de Kurogane. Os longos cabelos negros já denunciavam alguns fios prateados e as modestas rugas apareciam levemente perto dos olhos quando ele sorria. Nos orbes esmeraldas, Tenten via sofrimento. Sentados nas velhas poltronas azuis, a dupla esperava uma manifestação do anfitrião.

- O que querem saber? - indagou Kurogane de forma serena.

- Bem... - Shikamaru revirou alguns papéis - ...tudo referente ao período da _Experiência._

- A Hokage-sama avisou que era um assunto muito sério que viriam tratar comigo, algo nocivo à Konoha - falou assombrado -, mas tem a ver com isso?

- Infelizmente não podemos liberar informações, senhor Kurogane -respondeu a morena, séria -, mas em respeito ao seu afastamento do ramo shinobi, digo apenas que não precisa se preocupar.

Sabia que o assunto era traumático. Para aquele homem, poderia ser sinônimo de um novo extermínio. Preferiu não assustá-lo, o que Shikamaru considerou sensato. Kurogane deu um suspiro cansado, olhando para a janela.

- Tudo bem falar sobre ela? - indagou o homem, receoso.

- Sim - assentiu Tenten.

Não importava o quão doloroso fosse falar da irmã, a vila dependia daquela informação e isso estava acima de seus sentimentos. Kurogane esboçou um sorriso, ainda olhando para fora. Recordava-se das três meninas que cuidou durante anos.

- Elas eram meninas incríveis...

_Cada uma tinha um dom e as três juntas se completavam. Sayuri era calada e observadora; tudo o que queria era ser reconhecida pelos Uchiha, embora não admitisse. Najara era parecida com ela, mas era mais explosiva; era muito sarcástica, às vezes até infantil. Ela me lembra um pouco aquele jovem Hyuuga. Dâmaris era a única transparente: era dócil e meiga; não tinha uma força tão grande quanto a das outras duas, mas tinha um poder regenerativo e curativo. Isso fazia com que uma completasse a outra. _

_Sayuri dominava os elementos vento, água e fogo, sendo o último proveniente de seu clã. Desenvolveu técnicas combinando água e vento e desenvolveu poderosos jutsus de gelo, ficando conhecida como ''A Dama de Gelo"._

_Najara herdou do seu clã o elemento vento, o que torna suas armas muito mais letais - desenvolveu também os elementos água e trovão. Embora tenha dois elementos iguais aos de Sayuri, ela uniu a água ao trovão em seus jutsus. Bem, nem preciso explicar no que dava essa combinação. Mesmo assim, era apenas chamada de ''Rainha das Armas" ou "Gênio das Armas"._

_Dâmaris herdou o elemento terra que estava diretamente ligado aos seus talentos medicinais – fora esse, só conseguiu desenvolver outro elemento, o da água. Todavia isso não a tornou mais fraca. Poderia invocar qualquer planta e em qualquer lugar. Desenvolveu um dos melhores genjutsus já vistos, superando até os da Kurenai. Além de tudo, criava enormes florestas para o inimigo se perder, com várias plantas venenosas e sem frutos. Ou você morria envenenado ou de fome... Mas ela abominava essa técnica - não via razão para matar._

_Talvez eu não tivesse notado um distúrbio em Najara e Sayuri. Elas sempre foram frias e ainda torturavam psicologicamente Damaris - e o pior é que Dâmaris admirava aquelas duas. Queria ser como elas. Mas na época, eu via apenas três crianças. Como poderia saber que se tornariam três assassinas?_

_Por anos me culpei pelo resultado catastrófico de tê-las treinado. Eu as treinei e esse fato nunca irá mudar, contudo, anos depois, começaram a contar outra história. Itachi tinha matado seu clã por ordens do Hokage. Sayuri não sabia dessa missão, logo, ela também deveria morrer. Então por que ela sumiu? Ela era caça dos shinobis de Konoha, não poderia ficar. Tive esperanças que ela fosse aquela menina que eu treinei, mas então chegou uma outra notícia: nos anos em que ela esteve fora, virou subordinada de Orochimaru. Se não tivesse morrido anos atrás, talvez voltasse para se vingar, como o menino Uchiha o fez após a morte do irmão._

_Quando recebi a notícia de que ela e Najara haviam se matado, meu chão faltou. Elas eram como minhas próprias filhas. Então agora, a Hokage me conta que Najara sobreviveu, mas Sayuri..._

_Sei que Najara e Dâmaris estão trabalhando juntas, mas não sei o motivo. Nem sei porquê retornariam à vila. Bem, não sou mais shinobi e mesmo assim recebo algumas notícias – embora saiba que a missão de vocês é sigilosa e só queiram saber as habilidades delas. Bem, quanto aos assassinatos..._

_Foi encontrado veneno nos corpos de seus pais, Tenten, assim como no seu. Eu lembro, era um veneno raro, só a família de Dâmaris o conhecia. Você deve conhecer a habilidade do seu clã com rosas, embora nunca a tenha desenvolvido. Najara tinha o poder de curar com rosas, mas isso comprometia sua própria saúde. Também tinha o poder de matar com rosas, recebendo o poder da outra pessoa. As rosas encontradas cravadas nos corpos dos Mitsashi eram as nocivas: rosas brancas que ficavam vermelhas. Não há dúvidas de que ambas participaram do assassinato, só não se sabe o motivo. Talvez Sayuri tenha participado, não sei._

_Por anos o assunto foi ocultado, ficando a culpa sobre os ombros de Itachi e Dâmaris. Para a vila, Najara e Sayuri haviam morrido com seus clãs. As informações foram restritas, não entravam na vila. Só o Hokage tomava conhecimento e um pequeno grupo de ninjas de elite. Com a morte de Itachi, tudo veio à tona. foi descoberto que Najara trabalhava paralelamente na Akatsuki e era uma mercenária. Por anos, esteve ao lado de Itachi - parece que realmente se amaram. E claro, chegou a notícia de que Sayuri era uma devota de Orochinaru. Meses depois, a suposta morte de ambas. Tirei Yuuji da academia ninja após os assassinatos nos dois clãs. Não queria perder meu filho por vontades sanguinárias... Eu já havia perdido três filhas. E sobre Dâmaris? Nada. Pensei que houvesse se tornado discípulo de Najara, mas pelo visto se separaram._

_Isso é tudo o que eu sei._

Shikamaru e Tenten estavam embasbacados com o fim da história. Não sabiam nem metade daquilo tudo, pois os registros não constatavam nada. Apenas se sabia que elas existiram. Tenten se lembrou que tentaram ocultar o que aconteceu com a irmã, quando pequena. Contudo, anos atrás, ela resolveu abrir o túmulo de Najara. Nem vestígios de um corpo. Então ela soube que suas memórias eram verdadeiras...

_Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sem conseguir se movimentar. Com a visão embaçada, observou - ainda dopada - para os corpos caídos de seus pais. Próximos a eles, sua irmã em pé, prestes a atirar duas rosas. Quando Najara viu que a irmã a observava, parou o ato._

_- Eu preciso fazer isso - disse olhando para Tenten. Contudo, logo desviou o olhar para cima, onde Tenten não podia ver. - Apague-a._

_Sem saber quem era ou o motivo, tudo apenas escureceu. Estava tão entorpecida que por anos achou que fosse apenas um pesadelo que se repetia noite após noite._

- Bem, isso nos ajudará muito - Shikamaru se levantou. - Obrigado, senhor Hashimoto - estendeu-lhe a mão.

Tenten saiu de seus devaneios, repetindo o gesto do amigo.

- Realmente, muito obrigada - disse a morena com um de seus sorrisos.

- É um prazer ajudar - retribuiu a cortesia. Antes que Tenten saísse, como Shikamaru já havia feito, ele a chamou: - Quando terminar sua missão, venha conversar sobre livros.

Tenten sorriu perante o convite, comovida:

- Claro que virei - e assim, saiu.

Shikamaru estava acendendo um cigarro, quando a morena surgiu e o arrancou de sua boca.

- Ora, você não tinha parado com essa porcaria?

- Depois que se começa, não há volta - disse dando de ombros, pegando um novo.

A moça apenas suspirou. Ambos foram para o escritório de Tsunade, relatar o acontecido, contudo novas lembranças vagas começaram a surgir na mente da morena.

Após um relatório completo do que descobriram, já que eram informações que o Terceiro ocultou, Tenten se deixou guiar pelas emoções. Para espanto do amigo e da Hokage, bateu o punho fechado na mesa.

- Por que eu não sabia que ela trabalhou na Akatsuki? - gritou - Soube até sobre o ''caso de uma Uchiha'' que trabalhava para o Orochimaru, mas nada sobre ela!

Tsunade não a repreendeu por suas atitudes. De forma calma, preparou-se para responder. Não havia mais motivos para esconder.

- Porque você a encontrou anos atrás, quando foram socorrer o time 7.

Tanto Tenten quanto Shikamaru perderam a fala.

- Como...? - perguntou a morena, sentando-se com a ajuda do Nara.

- Gai contou que vocês se encontraram e não foi muito bom. Mandei apagarem a sua mente, a de Lee e a de Neji. Para ser mais específica, foi feita uma espécie de hipnose... Mas falar sobre esse assunto já deve trazer algumas lembranças, não?²

Tenten apenas assentiu, embora estivesse irritada. Após Tsunade terminar sua explicação, Shikamaru a guiou até a casa do Hyuuga.

• X •

O natal estava chegando e Satsu colocava o último adereço na gigantesca árvore. Era uma estrela dourada no topo de um pinheiro coberto por neve artificial. Na cozinha, Izume e Soun terminavam de preparar as guloseimas que seriam devoradas daqui dois dias. O patrão os havia liberado para que cada um passasse o natal com sua família, mas se recusaram a ir antes de deixá-lo com a própria ceia preparada.

Neji declinou ao convite do tio para jantar na mansão Hyuuga, enquanto Tenten recusou o convite de Shikamaru e Yuuji, alegando que não poderia deixar Neji passar o natal sozinho. Yuuji não se dava bem com o Hyuuga, enquanto Shikamaru viu naquele natal a sós a oportunidade para ambos se entenderem, por isso não insistiu. Hiashi sentiu, mas aceitou a recusa. Gai e Lee fizeram um escândalo por eles não terem aceitado o convite deles, obrigando o Hyuuga a convidá-los para a ceia.

Na manhã da véspera já estava tudo pronto. Izume e Soun deixaram a residência após cobrirem os dois jovens de instruções. Sem dúvida o jovem era como um filho para eles, segundo analisou Tenten. Neji entregou um embrulho para cada um, pois apesar de tudo possuía um grande carinho por ambos. Satsu já havia partido e recebido seu devido presente.

Tenten e Neji passaram a tarde toda juntos. Conversaram pouco, beberam um pouco de chá e leram. Quando o Hyuuga se retirou para os seus aposentos para se arrumar, no final da tarde, Tenten aproveitou para deixar um bilhete e ir visitar _alguém muito querido_. Deixou o bilhete na mesinha de centro. Saiu com cautela, sem produzir ruídos.

A vila estava nostálgica desde o início inverno, mas uma movimentação eufórica havia mudado tudo. Decorações natalinas composta de luzes, árvores, anjos de natal e bonecos de neve construídos pelas crianças traziam um pouco de alegria aos olhos daquela que já se encontrava ferida. Sim, a Mitsashi se sentia triste nos feriados de final de ano, todavia era muito forte para exteriorizar o que se passava.

Entrou no estabelecimento mais ricamente decorado de toda a Konoha: a floricultura Yamanaka. Para o clã, conseguir flores naquela estação não era tarefa fácil.

A decoração feita com luzes havia ficado muito atraente, na opinião da Mitsashi. Nunca fora muito amiga de Ino, mas reconhecia o seu bom gosto. Foi tirada de seu vislumbre pela voz da loira vestida de Mamãe Noel.

- Posso ajudá-la?.

- Quero duas rosas alaranjadas e uma cor-de-rosa - solicitou de forma gentil.

A Yamanaka apenas sorriu e foi prepará-las. Há anos Tenten não comprava nada para pessoas tão especiais...

Após alguns minutos Ino entregou três rosas, cada uma com um laço verde e um broche com uma falsa pérola. Todas estavam belas, como rosas devem ser. Tenten pagou e desejou um feliz natal aos Yamanaka. Enquanto rumava ao cemitério, seu olhar se tornou lacrimoso.

• X •

Neji terminou seu banho e se arrumou muito bem, com um belo casaco azul-marinho e melenas presas firmemente por um rabo-de-cavalo. Após passar seu perfume com essência de canela, ouviu o som da campainha – e foi atender. Quase caiu para trás com o grito do sensei e do ex-colega de time.

- Feliz Natal, meu amado aluno! - gritou Gai, abraçando o gênio efusivamente.

- Feliz Natal! - gritou Lee lacrimejando e unindo-se ao abraço.

- Ent... Entrem! - gritou Neji após se soltar do _caloroso_ abraço.

Gai e Lee entraram sorridentes. Lee trazia uma espécie de fôrma coberta por um pano verde e Gai dois pacotes de presente. O local estava iluminado apenas por velas e pela lareira, dando um clima aconchegante e natalino. Os três foram para a cozinha, onde deixaram a tal fôrma. Lee tirou o pano todo orgulhoso, mostrando sua obra-prima ao ex-colega. Neji torceu o nariz ao ver o que era _aquilo_.

- O que achou do nosso bolo da juventude, Neji? - indagou Lee com um grande sorriso.

- Lee, ficou maravilhoso! - gritou Gai, abraçando-o. - Fez a receita que eu ensinei, que lindo! - começaram a chorar.

- Ahn... Peculiar - murmurou Neji ao olhar mais uma vez o bolo estranho com a cara dos dois sobrancelhudos estampada. O mesmo sorriso, os mesmos olhos...

- Onde está Tenten? - comentou Gai, procurando a morena. Neji tirou sua cara de indiferença da face, arregalando discretamente os olhos.

- Não sei – respondeu, confuso.

- Ela foi levar um presente a alguém muito querido que não poderá ver esta noite... – explicou Lee, triste.

- Ahn... Onde ela foi exatamente?

- Ao cemitério.

- Esperem aqui, vou buscá-la.

- Não, Neji. Irei contigo.

- Também irei.

- Que seja... Vamos então.

• X •

Tenten já havia depositado cada rosa sobre uma lápide de concreto e, entre elas, colocou a cor-de-rosa. Estava agachada na neve, vendo aqueles três pontos de cor trazerem um pouco de alegria ao lugar silencioso e melancólico. Sobre a neve, uma nova gota cristalina lhe queimava a alma e a essência. Nem a neve era capaz de resistir aos mais profundos sentimentos de dor de um coração ferido, ainda mais quando esse fora quebrado quando o seu portador ainda era criança.

- Laranja, cor da lembrança eterna... - Tenten ouviu uma voz soar entre as brumas - E cor-de-rosa, a cor do carinho e gratidão.

Aquela voz parecia familiar, contudo não se recordava bem dela. Por algum motivo, aquela voz forte e - ao mesmo tempo - tão feminina, sabia qual era o significado de cada rosa. Tenten não olhou para trás, apenas viu ser lançada sobre cada lápide uma rosa branca. Por último, uma camélia vermelha caiu sobre a sua rosa.

Tenten voltou o olhar para a pessoa que agora estava ao seu lado, sem poder identificá-la. Usava uma grande capa negra com capuz. Voltou a olhar à rosa que se confundiria com a neve se não fosse pelo caule verde.

- Deve estar pensando o que as minhas significam... - voltou a falar. - Pois bem, rosas brancas também significam silêncio e segredo.

- Conheceu meus pais? - questionou a Mitsashi, olhando fixamente as flores e contendo as lágrimas.

- Sim... - a voz morreu aos poucos e um silêncio percorreu o local. Segundos mais tarde, a estranha suspirou. - Afinal, com quem mais poderia aprender o enigma das rosas? - riu de forma melancólica.

- Nosso clã tinha grande estima por essas flores - sorriu com a pequena lembrança. - Rosas trazem amor eterno, esperança... Mostram o quão a vida é efêmera - olhou para a mulher. - Mas e a camélia?

- A camélia ficará a sua mercê pesquisar. Quando descobrir seu significado, saberá quem sou.

A mulher sumiu e Tenten ficou apenas com uma leve desconfiança...

• X •

Chegaram ao cemitério e encontraram Tenten adormecida sobre a neve. Neji correu até ela, apavorado.

- Genjutsu! – concluiu ao ver seu estado, quebrando-o.

A morena ainda estava atordoada. Abriu os olhos lentamente, confusa.

- Neji?

- Estamos indo para casa - ele respondeu, pegando-a no colo.

A sonolência era tanta que ela nem contestou.

- Onde está a camélia e a mulher?

Neji olhou em volta e não viu nada além de três rosas sobre os túmulos.

- Foi um genjutsu, Tenten - respondeu, saindo do cemitério.

Ela apenas assentiu e refugiou o rosto no peito de Neji. Ao longe, uma mulher de capa negra deixava o local de forma apressada, sem ser vista por mais ninguém.

- Ela está bem? – Lee perguntou num sussurro.

- Acho que sim, Lee – respondeu Gai, seguindo com o pupilo o casal que se direcionava à residência Hyuuga.

Logo os quatro já estavam novamente em casa. Tenten voltou ao normal e fez um escândalo para o Hyuuga soltá-la, alegando não ser _mulherzinha_. Ele apenas sorriu diante do protesto e a soltou. Após entrarem, ela olhou o ex-sensei e seu melhor amigo, ambos vestidos de... Verde!

- Gai e Lee, não podiam usar outra coisa hoje? - olhou para as roupas com reprovação.

Como se não fosse o bastante, ainda usavam toucas vermelhas de Papai Noel.

- Minha florzinha! - gritou Gai, ignorando o comentário.

Tenten se livrou do abraço esmagador para logo estar nos braços de Lee, novamente tentando se livrar.

- Gente, vou tomar um banho – gritou Tenten correndo para a escada.

- Sim florzinha. Aguardaremos seu retorno para iniciar o amigo secreto.

- Amigo secreto de quatro pessoas... - Neji fez um muxoxo.

- Disse algo? - Lee o olhou, confuso.

- Nada.

Os três foram para a sala e se sentaram no chão, próximos à lareira. Gai e Lee falavam sobre qualquer assunto banal e inventavam brincadeiras bobas, enquanto Neji apenas fitava a chama que consumia a lenha, reflexivo.

Meia hora se passou até Tenten retornar. Usava um casaco branco e calça vermelha; os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em ondas sobre seus ombros. Neji havia deixado de olhar a lareira para ver sua protetora descer as escadas. Aproximou-se dos convidados e também se sentou no chão.

- Podemos começar o amigo secreto! - gritou Lee com olhar em chamas.

- Comece então esse maravilhoso... _Amigo secreto_ - disse Neji, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Sim! Meu amigo secreto é o homem mais maravilhoso e forte que existe...

Tenten e Neji suspiraram, pois o discurso seria interminável. Olharam-se algumas vezes, ignorando o que Lee falava sobre Gai.

- Meu amigo é o senhor, Gai-sensei! - correu para abraçá-lo.

- Meu pupilo! Que surpresa! - estava realmente surpreso.

Após um longo drama, Gai abriu o presente. Neji e Tenten quase caíram para trás ao verem um macacão verde.

- Bem, devemos continuar... - pronunciou-se a Mitsashi.

- Sim, sim... - Gai ajeitou seus _trajes _e foi para o centro da _roda_. - Meu amigo secreto é alguém muito querido por mim...

Neji suspirou - mais um discurso interminável iria começar. Deduziu quem fosse o amigo: Lee. Contudo, algumas características não correspondiam aos adjetivos da _Besta Verde de Konoha._

- Meu amigo secreto é o Neji! - Tenten ria discretamente daquelas palavras e do espanto estampado na face de Neji.

O gênio se esquivou do abraço e abriu o presente... Um macacão verde.

- Ahn... - falou ao olhar o presente.

- Sob medida, Neji! - gritou o sensei fazendo um sinal de positivo.

O Hyuuga ignorou o estardalhaço e assumiu seu posto.

- Meu amigo secreto é alguém que me proporcionou uma nova visão de mundo e agora irei devolvê-la. Não quero que seja vítima dos mesmos enganos que cometi... – fitou Tenten. – É você.

Neji não era nem um pouco burro, já deveria conhecer a suposta sede por vingança que a morena possuía. Ele entregou o presente e deu um breve abraço na morena. Foi como se o mundo parasse. Ela abriu o pacote e encontrou o livro que dera anos atrás: O Pequeno Príncipe. Naquele instante realmente ficou alheia a tudo. Entregou seu presente ao Lee e depois foram jantar, ela ainda em absoluto silêncio.

* * *

¹: Faz tempo que escrevi este capítulo e não lembro onde é Kemuri. x.x

²: Isso está no segundo capítulo de Sangue & Chocolate, que em breve trarei revisada ao Nyah! ;)


	6. A dama de gelo

**Aviso:** Postada a fanfic "Sangue & Chocolate", que explicará a relação do Itachi com a Najara. **Importante ler **para entender vários pontos dessa fic. ID: 4886292

* * *

**VI. A DAMA DE GELO**

**

* * *

**

**Algum dia, alimentarei uma cobra**

**Beberei o seu veneno, ficarei acordado**

**Com tempo toda dor vai cessar**

Foi um natal agradável, pois há anos os quatro não se reuniam. Desde que Tenten fora embora, Neji se distanciou do seu antigo time. Depois do jantar comeram – relutantes – a sobremesa feita por Lee. Apesar da aparência assustadora - que governou durante anos os piores pesadelos de Neji e Tenten - a sobremesa estava deliciosa. Devido ao pouco de champanhe consumido por Lee, Gai teve que levá-lo embora antes da meia-noite – o que, para Neji, foi um alívio.

- Bem, vou para o meu quarto – disse Tenten sem graça.

- Também vou para o meu – falou em seu habitual tom de voz.

- Feliz natal... – murmurou a morena já subindo as escadas.

- Feliz natal.

Tenten chegou ao quarto e fechou a porta, dando um longo suspiro. Depositou o livro sobre o criado-mudo e foi ao banheiro. Tirou o casaco, pendurou atrás da porta e foi se olhar no espelho. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do abraço... Mas ele se esvaiu ao se lembrar que nunca passava daquilo. Ela e Neji eram como a rosa e o inverno: incompatíveis. Ela acabaria como aquelas rosas depositadas nos túmulos dos pais: morta. Neji era a neve, ela era a rosa e o cemitério era o sentimento entre eles.

Balançou a cabeça ao pensar nisso - apenas uma boa noite de sono amenizaria sua dor temporariamente. Apagou a luz do banheiro e foi removendo a roupa enquanto andava, lançando uma peça em cada canto do quarto. Os pêlos se eriçaram com o pouco de frio que consumia o interior da casa. Vestiu uma calça de moletom cinza e uma regata branca; por cima, colocou um moletom azul-escuro e um par de meias. Agora estava devidamente _arrumada_ para dormir. E foi isso o que a morena fez: desarrumou a cama e se deitou.

• X •

O frio que dominava a vila não estava presente dentro da casa. Neji apenas se olhava no espelho, verificando se não havia algo errado - e a única coisa que encontrou foi a faixa que cobria sua testa. Virou o rosto e caminhou até o balcão. Olhou o relógio prateado que marcava dez minutos para a meia-noite, pegou a rosa e o cartão que estavam sobre o mesmo balcão e saiu do quarto.

Parou em frente à porta do quarto de sua hóspede. O pouco de segurança que tinha o abandonou. Levantou diversas vezes a mão, mas não bateu.

_"Vamos Neji, você pensou tanto nisso..." _

Comprimiu os olhos, levantou novamente a mão e bateu duas vezes na porta. Agora não havia volta.

Tenten estava deitada há uns 20 minutos e não havia pregado o olho ainda. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Ao ver Neji, arregalou os olhos.

- O que faz aqui! - disse espantada, enquanto os olhos se acostumavam com a claridade.

- Ahn... Feliz natal - entregou a rosa e o cartão.

Tenten recebeu o mimo desconfiada. Aquele só poderia ser um bunshin do Neji, porém seu cérebro teimava em processar outra coisa.

_"Estou parecendo uma bruxa!" _estava com os cabelos bagunçados e com a cara_ amassada._

Sim, até a Mitsashi tinha seu lado _mulherzinha - _por mais que tentasse escondê-lo. Ameaçou abrir o bilhete que veio acompanhado da rosa, porém Neji segurou sua mão.

- Você poderia ler depois? Venha comigo até a sala.

Tenten estava confusa com as atitudes daquele Neji. Cedeu ao pedido dele e depositou os presentes sobre o balcão, seguindo o rapaz até a sala. Sentaram-se próximos à lareira como o fizeram horas atrás, contudo ela não estava mais acesa.

- Poderia se explicar? Está agindo estranhamente.

- Tenten, temos 19 anos...

- Eu sei a nossa idade - cortou. Tenten gostava de objetividade.

- Eu sei que você sabe, agora pode me escutar?

- Prossiga.

- Lembra quando a libertei da prisão de água do Kisame... Na nossa última missão? - Tenten se sentiu abalada tanto pela lembrança quanto pelo olhar profundo do Hyuuga.

- Cla-claro...

- O que sentiu naquele dia? - agora sim ele a analisava. Podia ver o nervosismo de Tenten diante da pergunta. Havia corado.

- Que pergunta idiota, Neji! - ameaçou se levantar, contudo ele a segurou.

- Sabia que pensava o mesmo – sorriu discretamente. - Só que Tenten, agora já somos adultos - ela novamente se sentou, olhando-o fixamente. - Daquela vez eu a perdi pelo meu silêncio e não cometerei o mesmo erro, será que me entende?

- Onde quer chegar? - indagou com receio.

- Chegar ao ponto de te falar que, durante esses anos, sonhei com você todas as noites. Durante esses anos, perdi a vontade de tudo. Durante esses anos a minha companhia foi aquele livro. Esse foi o motivo das anotações que encontrou na biblioteca. O que quero dizer é que em um milhão de mulheres você se destaca. Tenten, você é a minha rosa e é única.

Mal pôde concluir o que dizia, pois Tenten já havia se lançado em seus braços impulsivamente, como sempre mandou sua personalidade. Com um largo sorriso, selou os lábios do Hyuuga que ficou por um instante sem ação, apenas com olhos arregalados.

- Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, Neji. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez, eu o quis bem. Você sempre foi a minha rosa que agora eu tenho a oportunidade de proteger - acariciou o rosto do rapaz.

Dando o assunto por encerrado, Neji a envolveu em seus braços. Soltou-lhe os cabelos que já haviam quase se soltado por completo e afagou-os. Tenten estava encostada em seu peito, embriagada com o forte cheiro de canela. Afastou o rosto da morena e a encarou, vendo aquele par de orbes tão doces quanto o chocolate. Aqueles olhos que haviam derretido por completo a frieza de Hyuuga Neji.

Ele aproximou seus finos lábios dos dela. Até nisso eram diferentes, pensou o rapaz ao olhar os lábios carnudos de _sua _morena.

- Você é lerdo, Neji! - falou rindo, mesmo podendo sentir a respiração de Neji contra a sua.

- Você acha? - ele riu diante da provocação.

Sem mais delongas, ele a beijou. De forma desajeitada, caiu deitado sobre a moça no chão, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela. Toda a espera e anseio por aquele momento foi liberado naquele segundo beijo. Ele a beijava de forma faminta, como se fosse a última coisa que faria em vida. Queria aproveitar o gosto que esperou tantos anos para provar. E Tenten não sabia se deveria se deliciar com o Hyuuga ou comemorar o momento. Os lábios dele eram tão frios...

Ele a prensava contra o chão, deixando uma das pernas entre as dela. A mãos passeavam por dentro do moletom, tentando eliminá-lo. A boca agora estava na face da morena e logo caminhou para o seu pescoço. Tenten sentiu o contato direto da mão do Hyuuga em sua cintura, pois ele não estava mais com a mão por dentro apenas do moletom. Mesmo extasiada, quando sentiu a aproximação da mão em seus seios, tratou de pará-lo.

- Está muito apressado, Hyuuga Neji! - repreendeu, segurando a mão.

- Pensei que eu fosse lerdo - sussurrou no ouvido da morena, dando uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo. Tenten se arrepiou.

- Retiro o que eu disse - brincou, empurrando-o. - Agora saia de cima de mim! - reclamou.

O rapaz se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. Ouviram o relógio soar, era meia-noite. Agora ambos em pé, Neji novamente a beijou, mas desta vez de uma forma mais doce e romântica. Segurava a face da moça, dando um beijo calmo.

- Feliz natal, Tenten - sussurrou, abraçando-a.

- Feliz natal, Neji.

Com o fim do abraço, deram as mãos e subiram as escadas. Neji a deixou na porta do quarto, mas ela ainda roubou um último beijo.

- Espero que tenha gostado de ganhar meu coração de natal.

- E você o meu, idiota - riu e fechou a porta, não dando direito de resposta.

Ainda rindo, acendeu a luz. Pensou em pegar o envelope para ler o que ele havia escrito, contudo algo sobre sua cama chamou mais sua atenção. Tenten soltou um grito. Neji, que nem havia entrado em seu quarto, voltou correndo e entrou de forma brusca no quatro da moça. Sobre a cama, havia uma camélia. A janela estava aberta, deixando o frio entrar.

- O cemitério, Neji... - disse Tenten apavorada, levando a mão aos lábios.

Neji não havia entendido, mas deduziu ser algo que ela tivesse visto no genjutsu.

- Calma... - ele a abraçou.

- Qual o significado das camélias? - questionou, lembrando-se do que a pessoa no cemitério disse.

- Perdão, arrependimento - respondeu Neji. - Por quê?

- Nada. Apenas feche a janela para mim, não quero dormir nesse quarto.

Ele apenas executou o pedido. Tenten agora tinha certeza: era Najara no cemitério.

- Quer dormir no meu? - ela apenas moveu a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. - Então vamos.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a conduziu até os seus aposentos. Lá dentro, indicou a cama de casal na qual dormia e foi até o armário. Despiu-se e vestiu roupas mais confortáveis. Tenten penas ficou olhando.

- Vai ficar me olhando ou irá se deitar? - indagou Neji, ainda de costas.

Tenten corou violentamente, desfazendo a cama e se deitando.

- Grosso... – resmungou segundos depois.

- Mas apenas seu... - ele sussurrou, já deitado ao lado da morena.

Ela riu e segurou o braço que enlaçava sua cintura por baixo das cobertas, puxando-o mais para si.

- Sim, apenas meu - disse por fim, sorrindo.

Sua irmã não iria estragar outra vez sua vida. Então, tratou de aproveitar ao máximo aquela noite dormindo abraçada com o _seu_ Hyuuga.

Quando despertou, estava sozinha no quarto. Indagou-se se tudo não passava de um sonho, porém logo começou a estranhar o local e percebeu que não estava no _seu _quarto. Olhou, ainda sonolenta, para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cabeceira, levantando de forma brusca após ver o horário.

- Perdi a hora! - gritou, como se acordar 10 horas da manhã fosse um pecado.

Correu até o próprio quarto para se arrumar. Após o término de sua higiene matinal, foi trocar de roupa. Sem escolher muito, pegou uma blusa chinesa verde com mangas e uma calça preta. Prendeu o cabelo em dois coques, olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e saiu. Foi até a cozinha, a fim de preparar seu café da manhã, contudo encontrou uma mesa já preparada - simples, mas bem variada. Surpreendeu-se, pois era Natal e os empregados estavam de folga. Só então passou por sua cabeça que havia sido obra do gênio. Não conseguia acreditar que Neji havia preparado tudo. Sorriu com satisfação ao pensar nisso, sentando-se para saborear sua refeição.

**Eu sou o gelo nos seus lábios**

**O gosto congelado tomando devagar um gole prateado**

**Eu sou o vento nos seus cabelos**

**O pesadelo infinito, a cova do diabo**

Era como se fosse um festival de inverno. Mesmo a neve cortando a animação de qualquer morador de Konoha, na véspera de Ano Novo tudo mudava. Os meninos passavam pelas barracas animados, comprando algum doce para suas namoradas. Por anos, Tenten os odiou. Odiava casais apaixonados e melosos, pois ser kunoichi era prioridade em sua vida – garotos eram segundo plano, talvez até terceiro. O problema é que ela só teve o primeiro plano por muitos anos e aquilo já não parecia tão bom. Consolava-se pensando que sua espera seria compensada por um homem sensacional, porém ele nunca aparecia. Logo a esperança começou a morrer e os casais se tornavam mais irritantes. Frustrava-se ao pensar nisso e...

- O que vai querer, Tenten?

Seus olhos se voltaram para o gênio Hyuuga. Aquela voz rouca passou como uma lança em seus pensamentos depressivos, dispersando-os. Agora os casais em volta não importavam. Sem dúvidas a espera foi compensada... Compensada por aquele que, mesmo quando ela negava para si mesma, sempre fora o dono de seu coração.

Hyuuga Neji era visto como um ótimo partido: boa família, inteligente, bonito e, consequentemente, disputado. Mas o que importava? Para ela, ele era apenas Neji, o menininho que na academia ninja se escondia atrás de um livro, sempre aberto na mesma página.

Agora ela não observava mais os casais, e sim era observada. Agradecia aos céus por Neji não ser bobo e grudento. Talvez odiasse homens assim por sempre ter gostado do Hyuuga - um homem _frio _e sarcástico.

- Tenten? - olhou preocupado, aguardando alguma reação.

- Não estou com fome - respondeu envergonhada, rindo. Estava com a cabeça distante.

- Dois bolinhos de cereja, por favor - pediu o Hyuuga.

- Eu falei que não quero!

Neji pagou o homem e estendeu um bolinho.

- Apenas coma - ordenou.

- Neji, com quem pensa que está falando? - sua voz tinha uma entonação mortal.

- Com a menina mais teimosa do mundo. Se não comer agora, ficará com fome na hora dos fogos.

Como sempre, ele destruiu sua guarda. Ele se preocupava com ela, por isso ignorava certas coisas que ela falava. Aceitou – tímida - o bolinho.

- Obrigada - agradeceu em um murmúrio.

- Boa menina – esboçou um sorriso sarcástico.

Antes que ela voltasse a questioná-lo, ele pegou sua mão. Naqueles dias, havia sido assim. Ele sempre a surpreendia com algo, embora não estivessem oficialmente juntos. Andar de mãos dadas naquela situação era chocante, entretanto Tenten não queria que soubessem da relação, pois isso poderia prejudicar ainda mais o Hyuuga.

Chegou o momento dos fogos. Todos reunidos, olhando para o céu. Era o momento de fazer pedidos e clamar por um ano melhor - momento de esperança e alegria.

- Cinco, quatro, três dois, um... - contaram todos juntos - Feliz Ano Novo!

O céu se mesclou com tons reluzentes e vivos, como se fosse uma linda chuva de prata. Tenten estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo, esquecendo por algum tempo tudo o que acontecera no seu último ano. Neji pegou seu rosto, aproximando lentamente seus lábios dos dela. Ele conseguia ser realmente sedutor. Contudo, quando os lábios roçaram, uma explosão ecoou. Ouviram o alarme vindo da torre de vigília. Era uma invasão. Shikamaru deu as ordens para Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, Konohamaru e mais alguns shinobis começarem a proteger os civis, guiando-os para as pedras dos Hokages.

- Droga... - disse Tenten, procurando Shikamaru. - Neji, você é do esquadrão de proteção, guie os civis para as pedras.

- Eu não a deixarei... - Segurou o braço da moça.

- Neji, você sabe que você é o alvo, apenas obedeça! - gritou. - O meu trabalho é te proteger!

Neji ficou chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. Além de ser considerado um inútil, estava sendo protegido por sua companheira. Deveria ser o contrário! Entretanto, ao menos uma vez na vida, o Hyuuga obedeceu - os civis estavam acima do seu orgulho. Soltou Tenten e apenas correu, sem olhá-la.

A morena procurou Shikamaru, mas não o encontrou.

_''Bem, já temos tudo planejado... Se isso acontecesse, ele mandou prosseguir...''_ pensou, organizando o seu esquadrão de batalha.

Shino havia conduzido o seu esquadrão para o centro da vila, assim como Lee. Kiba e Naruto foram para o lado da explosão com um grupo de busca, a fim de achar o inimigo. Sasuke partiu para a entrada da floresta junto com Kakashi e um pequeno grupo de ninjas. Assim, a vila estava toda ocupada por pelo menos um esquadrão de proteção comandado por um jounin e um ANBU.

Vasculharam tudo e não encontraram nada. Não haviam sido pegos desprevenidos por causa da forte suspeita de Shikamaru.

"Eles atacarão quando a vila estiver despreparada... Pode ser no Natal ou Ano Novo" advertiu o Nara antes do início do inverno.

- Para os portões! - ordenou Tenten.

_"Por nós, ninguém passará"_ pensou a capitã do esquadrão armado. _"Conto com você, Shikamaru."_

Pela floresta, o time de Sasuke e Kakashi caçava. Nada suspeito... Aparentemente. A floresta se tornou estranha; traiçoeira. Então o primeiro shinobi encostou em uma das plantas, ferindo a pele; minutos depois, começou a gritar. A região começou a escurecer, deixando-o ainda mais desesperado. Ele havia se perdido do time e seus superiores o procuravam. Os demais já sentiam o medo percorrer-lhes a espinha. Logo os gritos cessaram. Era a primeira vítima. Assim foi sucessivamente: um shinobi ferido em uma planta venenosa, outro perdido com mesmo fim, e outro, e mais outro...

Não demorou muito para Sasuke e Kakashi se perderem um do outro. Haviam sobrado uns cinco subordinados que preferiram ficar imóveis.

_''Genjutsu perfeito... Real..."_ pensou o ninja copiador.

Do outro lado da armadilha, Sasuke também reconhecia a genialidade do genjutsu. Não conseguia achar nenhuma brecha, porém estava em alerta e agindo meticulosamente.

- Capturado, garoto - Sasuke ouviu uma voz de alguém que se aproximava... Voz de mulher.

- Apareça! - gritou o rapaz, sacando sua katana.

- Foi em uma floresta que eu o vi pela primeira vez - riu – e estava igualmente assustado.

Sasuke havia se irritado com o deboche, mas a voz parecia familiar. Era como se fosse a voz de uma garota transformada na de uma mulher.

- Não queria ofender, mas não me lembro de você - ironizou. - Apareça, assim teremos uma segunda apresentação.

Só então viu a silhueta feminina em meio às densas folhagens das árvores. Ela pulou, parando há cerca de cinco metros do Uchiha. Retirou a máscara, fazendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos.

- Como tem passado, cunhadinho? - Najara o fitava com um sorriso macabro nos lábios, os olhos destilavam veneno.

- Você... - não sabia o que sentia com aquele reencontro. Não a conhecia bem, mas sabia de sua importância na vida do irmão e na de Tenten.

- Sabe, somos muito parecidos... - explicou, retirando a sua própria katana - também sou muito vingativa.

- E qual a sua vingança? - Sasuke se aproximou, preparado para um duelo.

- Você matou Itachi... - o sorriso se desfez - ...e agora irei matá-lo - avançou.

- Você matou sua família... Não merece morrer também? - ao ouvir isso, Najara parou.

Aproveitando a distração, Sasuke a atacou - sua katana liberou energia do elemento raio. Ao perceber isso, Najara moldou na lâmina da sua espada os elementos vento e água. Sua katana cortou a lâmina da de Sasuke, dando um leve choque por causa da água.

- Matei, precisei matar - disse rindo. - Covardia atacar uma dama em um momento de reflexão.

Com isso, desferiu um golpe que decapitaria o jovem Uchiha, se não fosse desviado por uma afiada kunai de gelo. A katana pegou de raspão no braço do rapaz. Najara suspirou e virou os olhos. Sasuke estava caído, olhando abismado uma segunda silhueta.

- Foi tão corrompida pelo dinheiro ao ponto de perder a dignidade? - disse uma voz imponente e cortante.

Sasuke conhecia muito bem aquela voz, pois a ouviu durante anos... Devia muito à dona dela.

- Meu sexto sentido dizia que você me atrapalharia.

- Dâmaris está com você, não está? - ignorou o que a outra disse.

Saiu das sombras uma mulher imaculada, com longas pernas à mostra devido ao seu curto quimono monocromático. Em uma delas, uma estranha tatuagem. Os cabelos azuis pareciam negros e estavam presos por um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, semelhante ao do Hyuuga. O rosto de porcelana estava oculto por uma máscara negra. De sua mão, brotava um líquido transparente que, aos poucos, foi se solidificando. Logo a mulher tinha uma katana de gelo em mãos.

- Finalmente uma segunda batalha, Dama de Gelo.- Najara provocou.

- Para mostrar que você não merece o título de gênio.

- É? - suspirou. – Ainda com rancor por ter sido ofuscada pelo Itachi? Mesmo possuindo duas kekkei genkais? Uchiha Sayuri – sorriu-lhe. – Dona do Sharingan do clã Uchiha e do Hyouton¹ do clã Yuki. Sinta-se em casa, você voltou à vida - levantou os braços, como se a recebesse no mundo. - Aproveite-a nessa sua última noite.

- Definitivamente, uma de nós hoje se juntará ao Itachi... - retrucou - ...e será você, Najara.

Sasuke estava sentado, atônito. As duas mulheres apenas se encaravam.

- Mantenha-se longe - advertiu a Uchiha, mandando-o sair.

Naquela situação, Sasuke só pôde concordar e se retirar; não porque temia, e sim por respeitar as palavras daquela mulher. Najara apenas voltou o olhar zombeteiro para o moreno que subia nas árvores. Desviou o olhar quando Sayuri desferiu o primeiro ataque com sua katana cristalina, fazendo Najara se defender. A concentração de chakra na espada da Mitsashi fez a outra se partir.

- Frágil - debochou.

Sayuri nada respondeu; aproveitou a abertura dada para congelar o braço esquerdo de Najara, fazendo-a derrubar sua katana.

- Desligada - retrucou a mulher de cabelos azuis. - Sei que é canhota.

Najara segurou o braço congelado, olhando feio para Sayuri. Com um dos pés, lançou a espada para cima e a pegou com a mão direita. Com um movimento rápido, atacou Sayuri, cortando levemente seu braço.

- Ambidestra, na verdade - corrigiu, defendendo-se de um novo golpe que congelaria seu outro braço.

Najara bateu o próprio braço com toda a força que tinha contra um tronco, contudo o gelo não se partiu.

- Acha mesmo que meu gelo é tão frágil? - riu. - Você só destruiu minha espada por causa do seu chakra.

- Jura? - respondeu irônica, golpeando o próprio braço com a katana. O gelo se partiu, acompanhado de um pequeno filete de sangue. O ferimento havia sido superficial.

Sentindo um pouco de dormência por causa do gelo, Najara passou apenas a desviar dos ataques - sem atacar. Cansada de correr e se desviar, fez seu jutsu para inundar o local com água e em seguida o de trovão. Sayuri recuou com um movimento rápido, indo para as árvores. Quem caísse, morreria eletrocutada.

Com uma série de movimentos acrobáticos, as duas começaram a lutar. Socos, chutes, defesas, mortais, rasteiras e equilíbrio. Ambas foram acertadas diversas vezes e a luta já começava a cansá-las. Sasuke apenas assistia de longe. Não era da natureza do Uchiha obedecer, mas a história mudava de rumo quando se tratava de Sayuri. Em todos os anos que viveram juntos, treinando na caverna de Orochimaru, jamais a desafiou. Era a única pessoa que tinha algum domínio sobre ele.

- Sharingan! - gritou a mulher, complicando para o lado da Mitsashi.

Agora Sayuri podia ver seus movimentos e a luta deixou de ser equilibrada. Além do mais, agora a mente de Najara via outra pessoa naqueles olhos...

Suas lembranças a levaram para sua infância, quando treinava com Itachi durante a tarde. Em sua mente pôde ouvir a voz dele gritar "Sharingan!''. Ele sempre a vencia e ela reclamava que aquilo era covardia. Ele apenas sorria e se virava para ir embora, dizendo apenas um ''Eu sei''.

Com um chute, Sayuri lançou Najara contra uma árvore. A Mitsashi permaneceu imóvel, sorrindo enquanto a outra pressionava uma kunai de gelo contra sua jugular.

- Veja bem o que está fazendo - sussurrou Sayuri.

- Anda, pode me matar - provocou.

- Eu sei que é isso o que quer - falou a outra, séria. - Lembre-se que Itachi se sacrificou por ele e queria sua proteção.

- Ele o matou - falou enfurecida.

- Ambas sabemos que ele não o matou. Deixe seu egoísmo de lado e entenda que Itachi o amava. Najara, não seja tão cega - repreendeu. - Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que vingança não adianta. Não existe, por exemplo, lugar que mereça mais nossa vingança do que Konoha. Há uma filha te esperando...

- Eu sei.

- Não sei qual é o seu plano – sussurrou em seu ouvido -, mas estarei de olho para que não cometa besteiras.

Ao término da frase, abaixou a arma e deixou de pressionar a morena. Najara parecia agora entender um pouco o lado da Uchiha. Era ilógico ela tentar matar alguém que Itachi amava. Ela deveria fazer como Sayuri: protegê-lo.

- Como fui tola - murmurou, encarando o chão. Estava envergonhada.

- Estamos do mesmo lado.

- Espero que realmente saiba dos meus objetivos.

- Não me importa qual seja. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém - respondeu a Uchiha. - Agora vamos recuar. Mande Dâmaris e seus homens recuarem.

Najara se concentrou por um minuto, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

- Já ordenei. Vamos.

As duas sumiram do nada, sem deixar rastros. Sasuke ficou sem entender, pois a luta parou sem motivos e ele não conseguiu ouvir a conversa devido à distância. Logo o Genjutsu se desfez e todos voltaram para o centro da vila. Os esquadrões que estavam em combate relataram que o inimigo havia recuado. Sem vestígios dos inimigos, todos voltaram para casa. Não havia mais clima para Ano Novo.

Dâmaris estava à frente com seus homens, não tinha visto Sayuri ainda. Ela e Najara corriam lado a lado entre as árvores.

- E eu que tinha pensado que já sabia enfrentar o sharingan - comentou desanimada.

- E tinha - afirmou a outra. - Contudo só conseguirá enfrentá-lo novamente quando deixar de associá-lo ao meu primo.

Najara deu um suspiro.

- Usá-lo foi covardia - reclamou.

- Eu sei - Sayuri sorriu.

* * *

**Música: _Feel for you_ - Nightwish**

**¹**: Hyouton é o elemento gelo, aquele do clã do Haku (o clã Yuki).


	7. A última pétala

**X. A ÚLTIMA PÉTALA**

**

* * *

**

x

**Sei que meus sonhos são feitos de você  
De você e só para você  
Seu oceano me leva para baixo  
Sua voz me divide ao meio  
Me ame antes que a última pétala caia**

x**  
**

O imenso salão estava ricamente decorado para a comemoração do baile de primavera que celebraria também o aniversário da herdeira Hyuuga. Do lado de fora, as belas cerejeiras encantavam o jardim, derrubando suas lindas folhas como suaves lágrimas que escorregavam sobre os bancos brancos. Para chegar até a porta principal, os convidados passavam entre a alameda de flores frescas, sobre as pedras que constituíam a calçada.

O traje era diferente dos anos anteriores, pois Hinata pediu roupa social ocidental. Ou seja, os yukatas permaneceram em seus armários, intocáveis. O crepúsculo já era anunciado quando o salão se encheu.

Tenten e Lee se aproximavam da grande entrada, enquanto a morena ainda estava cismada com a própria roupa. Usava um vestido branco cuja barra batia em sua canela. Era decotado,de alças, rodado e leve; tão leve e fresco que respondia com elegância aos estímulos do vento. A maquiagem era leve e os cabelos ondulados foram parcialmente presos por uma delicada presilha branca em formato de flor, ornamentada com brilhantes. Lee usava um bizarro terno verde chamativo.

- Estou realmente bem, Lee? – perguntou, olhando-se.

- Pela milésima vez, Tenten: sim, você está maravilhosa.

Ao entrarem, encontraram os convidados em pé, voltados para as escadas. Aguardavam Hinata.

- Quase chegamos atrasados para ver a linda flor que desabrochará nessa primavera – choramingou Lee.

- Quieto! – murmurou Tenten.

Logo surgiu no topo a bela menina trajando um vestido azul pálido com branco. O cabelo estava preso em um coque e as maçãs do rosto estavam avermelhadas. A pessoa que estava do lado de Hinata intrigava Tenten; inquieta, ela observava aquele Neji frio e imponente ao lado da prima.

- Você chegou a falar com ele?

Aquela voz a pegou tão de surpresa que Tenten nem pôde disfarçar seu espanto. Shikamaru havia sussurrado em seu ouvido aquelas palavras para que nenhum outro convidado ouvisse - nem mesmo Lee.

- Não... - respondeu envergonhada, recuando o olhar para o chão. Entretanto Shikamaru estava atrás dela, não poderia fitar seus olhos. Aquela fuga era desnecessária.

- Irão anunciar hoje a sucessão do Senhor Feudal...

- Não podem! - o grito de Tenten chamou para si a atenção de todos, inclusive dos anfitriões. Ficou sem graça e desculpou-se com gestos; fugia ao máximo do olhar intrigante do Hyuuga que a fitava lá do topo.

- Silenciosa e discreta... Como o Uzumaki – sussurrou com sarcasmo o Nara.

- Não deveria falar coisas assim em momentos como esse - murmurou em tom de repreensão. - Você sabe que não podem anunciar... - falou aflita.

- Tsunade irá resolver isso. Ela falará com o líder da Souke. Sua função hoje é...

- Fazer Neji me odiar - interrompeu. - Sei disso melhor do que ninguém - aquilo rasgava seu peito.

Durante aquela conversa paralela Hiashi anunciou a aniversariante e fez alguns agradecimentos formais. Hinata e Neji desceram as escadas e foram para o centro do salão, iniciando uma valsa. Tenten observava os passos majestosos de Neji ao conduzir Hinata... Passos que ela começara a ensinar. As lembranças daquela noite eram tão recentes... Doíam tanto...

Sabia que sua atitude deveria ter causado um enorme mal-estar em Neji. Ele deveria estar se sentindo culpado. Ele precisava odiá-la, assim pensava. Outros casais começavam a dançar e Hiashi agora pedia a Neji para dançar com a filha. Tenten continuava afundada em seus pensamentos: Como faria Neji odiá-la? Quando se deu conta, o Hyuuga já estava à sua frente, curvando-se para convidá-la para uma dança. Ela pegou sua mão sem hesitar. Seria indelicado não aceitar um convite para dançar... E jogaria sua única oportunidade fora.

x

**Como um mundo sem o brilho  
da vastidão do oceano  
Como seria o mundo se não fluísse amor em ti?  
Mas enquanto meu coração estiver ocupado  
seu amor por mim terá que morrer  
Perdoe-me, preciso de mais do que você pode me oferecer**

x**  
**

Aquela mão em sua cintura, aquele cheiro característico em suas narinas... Ah, como suas pernas fraquejavam; Como tinha vontade de desistir de tudo! Todavia seria egoísmo. Mesmo o sentindo tão perto, não iria deixar de ser dominada pela razão. Neji deu um novo giro, impressionando-a com a rapidez com a qual pôde aprender a dançar. Parecia um profissional.

- Por que foi embora? - sibilou com semblante neutro para não chamar a atenção dos demais convidados. Sem deixar a pulsação alterar, Tenten se manteve calma. Estava com uma expressão apática.

- Você me mostrou que sonhávamos em viver um conto de fadas. Mas realmente só em contos de fadas abóboras viram carruagens.

- Quer dizer que amor incondicional e final feliz só existe em contos de fadas?

- Exatamente.

- Baseada no que diz isso? - ele a apertou mais contra si. - Eu sei que errei naquela noite, mas...

- Baseada no fato de que não o amo. - Aquelas palavras o fizeram afrouxar a cintura da moça. - Tive apenas um desejo físico. Meu interesse pertence a outro. Eu é quem peço perdão, mas seu amor por mim precisa morrer.

- Quem ele é? – falou controlado.

- Está na festa - Tenten se afastou. - Com licença.

Neji a viu se afastar com passos sóbrios, mas ele não podia ver a face alterada de Tenten. Ela caminhava na direção de Shikamaru, o qual se encontrava encostado em um pilar com um copo de bebida, conversando com Kiba. Ao chegar perto do moreno, puxou seu rosto e depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios. Neji não acreditou no que viu. Retirou-se do salão sem demonstrar sua irritação – mas precisou sair dali.

- Ficou louca! - disse Shikamaru ao conseguir afastar Tenten.

- Você só pode jogar no outro time, Shikamaru - debochou Kiba. - Uma linda dama o beija e você ainda a questiona?

- Desculpe-me, precisei disso – explicou Tenten, ignorando o Inuzuka.

Ao ver que Neji havia sumido, Shikamaru compreendeu.

- Se ainda não estiver satisfeita... – Kiba se pronunciou, sarcástico. Tenten lançou um olhar mortal. - Mas creio que esteja, então... Deixa para lá - riu sem graça.

- Com licença Kiba, um minuto só - puxou Tenten pelo braço. - Mesmo assim, não pode sair beijando as pessoas.

- Mas é você, Shikamaru. Quem mais poderia me ajudar?

- Creio que me encaixe no grupo dos humanos do sexo masculino - respondeu. - Agora compreende?

Tenten ficou vermelha e sem graça ao entender as _entrelinhas_. Homens...

- Não irá se repetir.

- Enfim, Neji irá me matar - suspirou desanimado, colocando as mãos no bolso. - Que problemático...

Do lado de fora, Neji parecia desnorteado; porém sentiu uma presença estranha vinda da floresta e ativou o byakugan. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao achar inimigos. Entrou correndo no salão e foi até Shikamaru.

- Inimigos na floresta.

Shikamaru correu até Tsunade para dar o recado.

- Godaime-sama, os inimigos chegaram.

- Evacuaremos os civis agora mesmo - cochichou e se levantou. Com um sinal, mandou a orquestra parar de tocar. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a loira. - Escutem! - gritou. - Seremos atacados dentro de alguns minutos. Sigam as instruções de Shikamaru e fujam com os ninjas indicados. Não entrem em pânico.

Em silêncio, os civis se encaminhavam para os ninjas encarregados de protegê-los. Neji guiava um dos grupos.

- Quanto tempo até eles chegarem? - indagou Shikamaru ao Hyuuga.

- Uns dois minutos.

- Ah! - sorriu. - Dá tampo e sobra para tirar toda essa gente daqui.

Neji estranhou aquela atitude vinda do Nara. Por um momento, até esqueceu o ódio que estava sentindo por Shikamaru. Todavia não era apenas o Nara que agia calmamente... Tenten também. Logo Neji deduziu que aquele ataque era previsível. Abandonou por um momento seu raciocínio e apenas ajudou os civis a se retirarem pelos fundos. Em um minuto o salão estava vazio. Ino, que pertencia ao esquadrão de proteção, recebeu ordens para ficar.

- Fechem as cortinas! - ordenou a Godaime. Todos os ninjas obedeceram. - Naruto!

O loiro apenas a olhou e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu! - assim, todas as mesas foram ocupadas por bunshins.

Com as cortinas fechadas, não poderiam ver do lado de fora os _convidados iguais_. Ino se ocupou do piano, para convencer ainda mais de que a festa ainda ocorria. Neji e metade dos ninjas que ajudaram os civis a evacuarem, voltaram pela porta dos fundos.

- Eles chegaram - avisou o Hyuuga.

As mulheres rasgavam seus vestidos e os homens tiravam seus paletós e gravatas - tudo para facilitar o combate. O vestido de Hinata estava completamente destruído.

Tenten se aproximou de Sasuke. O moreno estava abaixado, desabotoando as mangas da camisa.

- Já sabe nossa formação.

- Sim - respondeu o moreno.

- Cada dupla já está reunindo seu esquadrão - sussurrou.

Kakashi, Kurenai e Gai já estavam escondidos do lado de fora, aguardando o inimigo para emboscá-lo. Kiba, Shino e Hinata conduziram o esquadrão para encontrar os _cabeças _do ataque. Na medida em que se afastavam pelo lado oposto, o silêncio se tornava mais insuportável. Kiba sabia o que aquela festa significava para Hinata.; orgulhava-se por não ver tristeza nos olhos da amiga. Hinata não era egoísta e a vila era prioridade.

- Daremos nosso melhor - sussurrou o Inuzuka, chegando ao lado da Hyuuga.

- Sim - concordou com um sorriso tímido.

Dentro do salão, Tenten se incomodava com a presença de Neji. Era para ele ter ido com os civis para o Norte, pela passagem subterrânea. Aquilo mudava completamente os planos. Um barulho se fez lá fora, interrompendo os pensamentos da Mitsashi. Era a invasão sendo detida pelo esquadrão de Kakashi. Mesmo assim, alguns poucos ninjas conseguiram passar e quebrar os vidros. Ino abandonou o piano e os bunshins sumiram. Era hora de lutar.

• X •

Konoha estava tendo vantagem sobre os invasores. O salão estava destruído, mas o inimigo já repousava - em peso - no chão. Tenten lançou uma nova chuva de armas contra algumas kunoichis que usavam roupas completamente negras. Após derrotá-las, avistou Hinata. Correu até a Hyuuga, pois sabia que ela tinha notícias sobre Dâmaris e... Najara. Posicionaram-se atrás de uma mesa virada para não se envolverem em lutas.

- Estão em cinco - falou cansada. - Não estão longe. Quatro mulheres e um homem.

- Cinco! - espantou-se. Pensou rápido, pois sabia que também estava no comando. Como estavam em vantagem no salão, traçou uma estratégia.

- Hinata, avise Shikamaru que passei o comando do esquadrão de resistência a você e ao Naruto.

- Mas...

- Estamos em vantagem aqui - cortou. - Eu e Sasuke iremos para lá. Shino e Kiba nos ajudarão.

- Também irei - falou uma voz muito conhecida. Tenten voltou o olhar e viu Neji derrubando outro ninja. - Quer queira ou não.

- Irei avisar Sasuke - falou a Hyuuga sem jeito, levantando-se e preparando-se para bater em alguns ninjas. Agora o nível de dificuldade aumentava e havia pessoas envolvidas em lutas duradouras, como Lee.

- Irá me atrapalhar - falou Tenten desgostosa.

- Cada um cuida da sua luta - respondeu friamente.

Sasuke logo chegou, acompanhado de Tsunade.

- Irei com vocês - avisou a Godaime. - Precisarão mais de mim lá do que aqui. Shizune assumirá o comando.

- Não permita que Neji vá - implorou Tenten, ignorando a presença do Hyuuga.

- Não temos tempo para isso – gritou a Hokage. - Vamos!

Assim, os quatro abandonaram o salão. Tsunade seguia na frente de acordo com as coordenadas fornecidas por Hinata. Como a Hyuuga relatou, estavam próximos. Logo encontraram Shino e Kiba, estavam a uma distância segura.

- Finalmente! - uma voz grave comemorou, aplaudindo com sarcasmo. - Todos os que esperávamos chegaram. Pode sair daí, Godaime - riu.

- Sabem que estamos aqui – Rosnou o Inuzuka.

- Não me surpreende - comentou Tenten. - Mas essa voz...

- É a do Namikawa... - Tsunade cerrou os punhos.

- Sim, o próprio - confirmou Tenten.

- Por que demoram a aparecer? - gritou o homem.

- Podemos chamá-lo Namikawa II para eu não me confundir com o falecido Senhor Feudal? - indagou Kiba, recebendo olhares fulminantes.

- Já sabem nossa posição. Vamos - após a ordem de Tsunade, todos avançaram.

Tanto os ninjas de Konoha quanto os de Namikawa Sousuke estavam em cima das árvores. Agora todos se encaravam.

- Olá - disse o homem. Ao seu lado direito, estava Dâmaris e uma figura desconhecida. Ao lado esquerdo, Najara e Sayuri.

- Quem é a loira de cabelo curto? - murmurou Sasuke para Tsunade.

Era uma moça loira de cabelos curtos; os olhos eram cor-de-mel e sua face estava oculta por uma máscara branca. A roupa era incomum, uma espécie de macacão curto e justo; branco com detalhes rosa.

- Ora Tenten, não precisa cochichar - Dâmaris riu. - Essa_ desconhecida_ já trouxe alguns danos à Konoha - frisou. - É o que chamamos de _Camaleão_.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos. Há anos, antes mesmo das três kunoichis presentes se tornarem renegadas, Kaori havia invadido Konoha: era uma renegada de Suna. Tsunade não conseguia entender o envolvimento dela com Sousuke. Os demais permaneciam sem entender. Kaori, o famoso _Camaleão da Areia_.

- Cuidado meninos – murmurou a Hokage. – A loira pode mudar de forma – alertou.

- Ataquem - ordenou Namikawa, deixando o ar de risos para assumir uma expressão fria.

Naquele instante todos pararam de elaborar hipóteses. O inimigo sacava a espada e eles precisavam se defender. Ali ficaria decidido o que atormentou Konoha por meses; ali venceriam ou perderiam para o inimigo; ali Tenten daria seu sangue para viver e proteger Neji... Ali ela se vingaria de Najara.

x

**Por mais frio que estejam o vento e a chuva  
Estarei com você para amenizar sua dor  
Por mais cruel que seja o espelho do pecado  
Lembre-se que a beleza está dentro de você**

x**  
**

Antes de se lançarem contra o inimigo após a ordem dada pelo homem, Sayuri fitou Najara.

- Cumpra o combinado - ao dizer isso, lançou-se contra Sasuke.

O rapaz deteve o golpe com sua katana, completamente surpreso com tal atitude. Jamais havia levado um golpe da Uchiha com aquela intensidade. Ambos foram para o chão.

- Não irá me derrotar apenas me olhando desse jeito - frisou, manipulando a espada de gelo. - Ataque-me.

- Mas... - franziu o cenho.

- Esqueça as promessas - com isso, volto a atacá-lo.

No topo de uma das árvores, uma luta entre especialistas em armas estava prestes a começar. Najara já havia se movimento para ficar próxima à adversária; Tenten a olhava com ódio, preparando-se para usar os pergaminhos. A irmã olhou e riu.

- Esperava mais de uma ninja do seu nível - fitou-a com desprezo.

- Não será necessário muito para derrotá-la - falou entre dentes. - Só me responda uma coisa antes de eu te matar: Por que os matou?

A pergunta pegou a mais velha de surpresa, deixando-a sem fala. Todavia Tenten não pôde ver seu espanto devido ao fato da mulher usar máscara e estar noite. Sem hesitar, Tenten se aproximou com grande velocidade - aquele era o resultado de um taijutsu bem trabalhado. Najara se esquivou do golpe com dificuldade.

- Ora, ora... - os pés voltaram a tocar um galho firme. - Nada mau - com um sorriso, foi sua vez de avançar.

As duas iniciaram um combate físico intenso, contudo nenhuma foi acertada. Defendiam-se com perfeição dos golpes. Najara se recusava a usar toda a sua força e dispensou armas brancas. Aquilo havia deixado a mais nova intrigada. Quando as duas pousaram no chão, Tenten tentou dar uma rasteira na irmã. Tudo o que conseguiu foi um movimento rápido como retorno, o que a fez levar um chute de Najara bem no rosto. Tenten voou longe.

- Ainda está crua, pirralha - falou com prepotência.

Najara voltou o olhar para Sayuri e percebeu que a Uchiha mantinha um combate de mesmo nível com o primo. Nesse tempo de distração, Tenten voltou a atacar. Não pôde desviar completamente o golpe que era direcionado ao seu estômago. Jogou-se no chão e com um rápido jogo de pernas derrubou Tenten e a imobilizou.

Sayuri e Najara já haviam verificado tudo: Shino e Tsunade foram pegos pelo genjutsu de Damaris; ou seja, a kunoichi de cabelos esverdeados estava bastante ocupada. O principal motivo é que seus inimigos tinham capacidade para achar alguma falha em seu genjutsu. A maior médica-nin de Konoha e o herdeiro do clã dos insetos. Shino poderia usar os pequenos animais para coletar informações. Seriam cautelosos.

Kiba se prontificou em deter Kaori, pois era o mais indicado devido ao olfato aguçado. Neji deduziu que o líder do ataque não fosse um ninja muito desenvolvido e supôs certo; contudo não poderia deixar um inimigo livre. Sendo assim, tratou de se ocupar com o homem.

Tenten tentava, inutilmente, soltar-se. Foi quando a irmã aproximou sua boca do ouvido da mais nova.

- Eu não matei nossos pais porque eu quis - sussurrou. - A flor que deixei em sua cama significa perdão.

- E quer que eu realmente acredite nisso? - falou com irritação, novamente tentando se soltar.

Com rapidez, Najara sacou uma kunai e colocou no pescoço da morena. Tenten parou de se mexer e Najara novamente se aproximou.

- É uma opção sua. Isso é para mostrar que se meu objetivo fosse matá-la, já estaria morta. Apenas siga o que eu disser. Dâmaris e Kaori são nossas maiores preocupações no momento: Dâmaris está envolvida em uma luta complicada; Kaori é uma kunoichi muito velha, tem experiência - Tenten arregalou os olhos, pois o que ouvia parecia surreal. Najara afastou a kunai.

A morena pendeu a cabeça para o lado e viu que a mulher que lutava com Sasuke fitava Najara. Viu que elas se comunicavam pelo olhar. Era o sinal para Sayuri explicar a situação ao Uchiha. Tenten sabia o que Sayuri era de Sasuke, pois lembrava vagamente da figura dela em sua infância.

- Vocês... - Tenten foi interrompida.

- A questão é a seguinte: você agora me dará um golpe e continuaremos a luta. Se não o fizermos, irão desconfiar. Se descobrirem que somos traidoras, nos aniquilarão sem piedade - deu abertura para Tenten a derrubar.

- Qual o plano? - as duas agora rolavam no chão, fazendo uma série de golpes. Tenten começava a acreditar nas palavras da irmã.

- Fingiremos lutar. De nenhum modo Dâmaris pode se envolver na luta. Precisamos eliminar Sousuke antes que ela interfira, entendeu? Depois disso nos dividiremos para eliminar as duas. A questão é: não podemos deixá-los perceber o plano, pois se não pegarão reféns.

- Entendido - com isso, voltavam a lutar sem consumir seus chakras.

Sayuri e Sasuke faziam o mesmo: ambos estavam envolvidos em um duelo de katanas acirrado, com movimentos rápidos e perigosos. Um erro na encenação poderia ser fatal.

- Eu e você precisamos usar o nosso genjutsu juntos - ela falou, desviando-se da espada do rapaz. - Ativaremos o mangekyou sharingan juntos, pois o genjutsu de Dâmaris é superior.

- E depois? - indagou, recebendo de propósito um chute.

- Então Tenten cobre Najara. Ela precisará dar cobertura para Kaori não impedir. Precisamos estar em alerta com ela, pois é perigosa - advertiu.

- Aguardo seu sinal - sentenciou, esboçando um sorriso.

Ao longe, perceberam que Tsunade e Shino já haviam caído no genjutsu. A grande floresta-labirinto se formou para eles, da qual era quase impossível sair vivo: _A Floresta da Morte_. Ambos tinham cautela ao caminhar, pois qualquer passo em falso e estariam mortos.

- Shino - sussurrou Tsunade. - Será que podemos envolver alguns de seus insetos com um pouco de chakra médico par coletarmos informações?

- Sim - respondeu, já liberando alguns insetos.

Os insetos ficaram protegidos por uma pequena bolha de chakra verde. Dentro de minutos, coletaram informações sobre as plantas que os rodeavam.

- Não saia de perto de mim - advertiu a Hokage, cujo vestido lilás já estava todo sujo e rasgado.

- Sim, Hokage-sama - o rapaz recebeu os insetos. - A maioria das plantas tem um alto índice de veneno.

- Complicado... - refletiu. - Consegue achar um ponto onde não haja uma planta? A questão é que precisaremos ser rápidos ao quebrar esse genjutsu.

- Acho que entendo o que quer dizer - olhou em volta. - O ponto fraco do genjutsu já foi localizado por meus insetos, está a um raio de 10 metros.

- Não será seguro nos movermos... - suspirou. - ... Mas se ficarmos aqui, morreremos. Vamos.

- Sim.

Com movimentos rápidos, porém cautelosos, eles se moveram. Quando chegaram ao ponto indicado, encontraram Dâmaris.

- Acharam mesmo que seria fácil? - riu da surpresa na expressão de ambos.

- Um obstáculo a mais, um a menos... - Tsunade esboçou um sorriso sádico. - Realmente não fará diferença.

- Ah é? - com isso, sacou sua katana e avançou.

- Shino! - gritou Tsunade, pedindo ao mais jovem que se ocupasse da kunoichi.

Mais do que depressa ele cobriu Dâmaris com uma nuvem de insetos. Após isso, a loira deu um de seus socos extraordinários, fazendo a própria dona do genjutsu voar contra o ponto fraco; por fim, a Godaime deu um chute no chão para destruir por completo a ilusão. Aquele não era o corpo de Dâmaris, contudo ela sentia o golpe recebido. A moça de cabelos esverdeados caiu de cima de uma das árvores. Sayuri observou a cena.

- Agora - dado ao sinal, ela e Sasuke avançaram.

Quando Dâmaris conseguiu se levantar, avistou os dois Uchihas. Riu com a cena, pois havia entendido o que acontecia.

- Traição - começava a rir descontroladamente. - Eu sabia que essa sua aparição de última hora para nos ajudar no ataque era apenas para nos atrapalhar.

- Pois é - estava séria. - Pena que ele não te ouviu. Vamos, Sasuke! - olhou o moreno.

- Mengekyou sharingan! - gritaram juntos, prendendo Dâmaris no genjutsu dos Uchiha.

Ao ver que os dois já haviam cumprido a primeira parte do plano, Najara e Tenten pararam de lutar.

- Vá até Kaori, pois apenas um não irá detê-la. De preferência, Tenten, fale com a Hokage e o outro que está junto com ela. Lutem os quatro, se necessário.

- E você?

- Irei matar Sousuke - fitou o combate do homem com o do Hyuuga. - Que pelo jeito, ele já está bastante fraco.

Neji estava com grande vantagem na luta: Namikawa já estava cansado. Tenten deu uma última olhada para a luta e então obedeceu a irmã. Najara observou a mais nova ganhar velocidade e chegar rapidamente em Kaori. Agora, era a sua vez. Com movimentos rápidos, interferiu na luta. Neji ficou fora de si. Se Najara estava ali, Tenten...

- Calma, rapaz. Para trás - sacou sua katana, ficando na frente de Neji, como se o protegesse. - Isso será rápido.

Levantou a arma branca para decapitar o homem já derrotado.

- Você teria coragem de fazer isso? - olhou com súplica, sem deixar um traço da habitual prepotência.

Najara o fitou sem esboçar uma expressão - parecia refletir. Nesse tempo, o homem deu um singelo sorriso, tentando pegar uma adaga que escondia na perna.

- Na verdade, tenho - com isso, antes mesmo do homem conseguir tirar sua adaga, Najara o decapitou.

O sangue que jorrou lavou a Mitsashi mais velha. Neji estava confuso.

- Por que me ajudou? - olhava para as costas daquela mulher. Ela se voltou para encará-lo.

- Isso realmente não importa - guardou a espada suja. - O problema é que você não é o sucessor do Senhor Feudal.

- Como? - arregalou os olhos.

- Ela não te contou? - soergueu a sobrancelha. - Bem, acho que até entendo... - lembrou-se de Itachi por um momento, fitando o chão e dando um breve riso. - Tenten é a sucessora.

- Tenten?

- Sim. Namikawa Shun me relatou isso antes de morrer.

Neji ligou os últimos acontecimentos ao comportamento estranho da morena. Ela queria se afastar para protegê-lo. Sabia que o Hyuuga não estava mais tão forte devido ao selo fragilizado e sabia que ele tentaria protegê-la com a vida, se necessário.

- Depois você reflete. Nós só eliminamos _o cabeça_ do ataque. Temos duas kunoichis excepcionais para exterminar - apontou Dâmaris e Kaori. - Há um espião em Konoha, eu descobri. Ele tem acesso aos arquivos feudais desde a época de Namikawa Nobu - cerrou os punhos. - O Senhor Feudal que governava na época em que fui renegada. Provavelmente um espião perigoso, pois traz danos há algumas décadas - frisou, começando a andar. Por um instante, olhou para trás. Neji parecia perplexo. - Vamos, garoto!

Neji não estava entendendo nada. Não entendia porque uma criminosa rank-S estava ajudando. Não entendia porque a outra estava detendo Dâmaris com a ajuda de Sasuke. Seguiu aquela mulher que para ele mais parecia uma incógnita.

Kaori já havia torturado psicologicamente Kiba, que não tinha mais condições de lutar. A mulher agora fazia o mesmo com Tsunade: transformava-se em entes queridos já falecidos e de grande importância na vida da Hokage. Neji e Najara já se preparavam para interferir, quando uma figura surgiu nas sombras do topo de uma árvore. Apesar da face oculta, aquela voz era bastante conhecida.

- Obrigado, Najara - o homem aplaudia - Você eliminou o segundo da lista de sucessores. Agora basta eu me livrar de Tenten, que o próximo na lista é...

- Yuuji - a moça respondeu, olhando para cima. - Como suspeitei, sempre houve um espião na vila. Jamais pensei que fosse você, Kurogane-sensei.

Ela o seguiu com o olhar quando o homem pousou no solo. Os cabelos presos por um rabo-de-cavalo alto e roupas chinesas - costumeiras do homem quando esse ainda as treinava. O acontecimento acabou tirando um pouco da atenção de Sayuri. Sasuke não conseguiu equilibrar o genjutsu e Dâmaris o destruiu com uma explosão de chakra. A morte de Sousuke a afetara - estava enlouquecida. Queria muito se vingar de Najara, a mulher que ajudou anos atrás quando seus pais foram envenenados.

Dâmaris pesquisara nos primeiros anos em que serviu ao Senhor Feudal. Havia descoberto algumas informações e um possível envolvimento do Senhor Feudal da época na emboscada que gerou sua expulsão da vila. Ela mesma fez questão de eliminá-lo, porém quando a moça se apaixonou pelo neto do homem que matara, Dâmaris se converteu em uma fiel seguidora sua. Jamais refletiu sobre o fato do pai da criança ser um grande homem, um grande líder. Shun era um exemplo de governante: sensato ao ponto de reconhecer que seu próprio filho não era apto para o cargo, pois seguia os passos do avô.

Najara e Sayuri conduziram a mesma investigação. Além de tudo, serviam como espiãs da Akatsuki e de Orochimaru. Contudo havia uma parte faltante no quebra-cabeças: agora sabiam que essa peça era Kurogane. Não existia alguém melhor do que ele para conhecer o ponto fraco de cada uma. A questão era: por quê? Era decepcionante.

Kurogane deixava transparecer em seus olhos a sede por poder. Tenten nem acreditava no que via. O homem que era pai de um dos seus melhores amigos queria sua morte e havia dizimado seu clã? Ainda havia uma peça faltante...

Najara sacou a espada cujo sangue já estava seco. Fitou o homem com rancor, fazendo-o sacar uma katana de cabo branco, a mesma cor de sua roupa.

- Por que, sensei? - sentia um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Você se negou a fornecer o enigma das rosas, minha cara - atacou-a sem piedade.

Mesmo ele conhecendo seus pontos fracos, Najara tinha uma vantagem: ele conhecia os seus pontos fracos de anos atrás. Qual não foi a surpresa do homem ao ver a katana prestes a fatiar seu abdômen. Conseguiu de mover rápido, contudo a lâmina cortou sua roupa e pegou levemente na pele.

- Por isso dizimou um clã? - recuou, defendendo-se de um golpe bem calculado do homem.

- Eu? Não. Kaori o fez. Apenas dei as ordens - sorriu.

A moça pareceu perder o controle das emoções. Seu chakra fluiu e seus golpes se tornaram mais rápidos. Kurogane se esquivou da maioria, mas mesmo assim se feriu. Entre os ferimentos, um corte profundo no braço. Estava surpreso por ainda não ter sequer arranhado a kunoichi que o fitava com desprezo. A atenção da moça foi desviada quando essa viu Dâmaris lutando sem controlar sua força contra Tenten. A jovem já se encontrava ferida. Najara arregalou os olhos, pois sabia que ela não teria chances contra a kunoichi enraivecida.

- Sayuri! - gritou, olhando para a moça de cabelos azulados. Nesse tempo, Kurogane tornou a atacar e conseguiu pegar o braço esquerdo da moça de raspão.

A Uchiha chegou rápido e tomou seu posto. Com sua espada cristalizada, trincou a lâmina da de Kurogane. A mulher havia ouvido toda a história. Sentiu asco pelo homem. Ele pareceu surpreso com a Uchiha.

- Sei que não esperava me encontrar aqui. Pois bem... Se pensa em eliminar todos aqui e por isso revelou seu crime, está muito enganado - apoiou a katana no ombro. - Mangekyou sharingan!

Ele jamais soube que ela havia desenvolvido o sharingan. Quando se viu preso no mundo da lua de sangue, sentiu um desespero. Ela reconstituiu o crime que ele apenas assistiu de longe: a família Mitsashi sendo dizimada. Algumas alucinações, como os falecidos pais de Najara e Tenten voltando dos mortos para se vingar, o atormentaram. Foram esses mortos que começaram a fincar as poderosas lâminas do clã das armas no corpo do homem.

Najara estava prestes a dar até sua última gota de sangue naquela luta. Dâmaris estava fora de si. A Mitsashi havia ganhado ferimentos dos quais tanto se cuidara nas lutas anteriores. Na sua primeira oportunidade, lançou o corpo no chão e, com um jogo de pernas, derrubou Dâmaris. Lançou as duas espadas longe e deu um tabefe na face direita da mulher, fazendo-a recobrar os sentidos. Estava sentada sobre a moça, imobilizando-a.

- Pára, Dâmaris! - gritou a mulher, obrigando a outra a olhá-la. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você o matou! - gritou, começando a chorar. - Você o matou!

Era triste ouvir aquilo dos lábios daquela que sempre fora a mais inocente do grupo. Era cortante perceber que desde aquela noite a menina alegre e que sempre tentava unir o grupo havia desaparecido. A amargura consome o açúcar da pessoa mais doce e meiga - e Dâmaris era um exemplo vivo. Em um gesto desajeitado, devido aos movimentos da kunoichi imobilizada, Najara retirou a máscara da subjugada. Pôde ver aquele rosto pálido, aqueles lábios que há muito não esboçavam seus sorrisos contagiantes. Dâmaris possuía agora o semblante de uma boneca de porcelana: imutável e perpetuado em uma expressão melancólica.

Após isso, eliminou a própria máscara. Os anos as tornaram duas mulheres com destinos muito distintos. Najara abriu a boca uma porção de vezes, embora não conseguisse pronunciar nada.

- Ele não a amava - saiu quase em um murmúrio a sentença. Era doloroso pronunciar tal frase.

- Você não sabe nada! - tentava se soltar, inutilmente.

- Quando um homem ama uma mulher, mesmo que ela seja a melhor das kunoichis - lembrou-se de Itachi - ele jamais a coloca em perigo. Ele a protege com a própria vida, mesmo que ela não precise da proteção... E ela faz o mesmo - sorriu com compaixão. - No caso, só você daria sua vida por ele.

- Quer me jogar na cara a linda relação que teve com o gênio Uchiha? - sua voz era carregada de rancor. - Quer que eu tenha consciência de que em toda a minha vida jamais fui feliz? Vivi na sombra de vocês duas... - com isso, finalmente se soltou.

A luta entre ambas prosseguiu. Agora um combate apenas corporal; uma colisão de pernas e braços. Rasteiras, mortais, giros e socos; nariz quebrado e costelas trincadas. Os punhos já doíam devido aos socos dados e o sangue no rosto de ambas já estava seco, porém houve um imprevisto no meio da luta.

Kurogane já estava desacordado e Sasuke o amarrava para o futuro interrogatório de Ibiki. Ter confessado tudo para as próprias vítimas não adiantava muita coisa para ele ser punido, afinal, quem acreditaria nas palavras de renegadas? Tsunade mesmo não havia ouvido devido ao seu envolvimento na luta.

Kaori também já havia sido imobilizada por Tsunade e Neji. Shino havia ido buscar reforços médicos. Foi exatamente aí que a luta de Dâmaris e Najara tomou outro rumo. Kaori estava com os braços para trás, amarrados, ajoelhada no chão - toda machucada e manchada de sangue. Porém não foi isso o que Najara viu. Ela se distraiu em sua luta ao ouvir uma voz inconfundível: a de Itachi. Quando olhou para o local, viu seu amado prestes a morrer... Como naquele dia.

- Salve-me, Najara - ele suplicou, olhando-a com seus olhos negros. Estava fraco. - Salve-me.

Najara ficou confusa por um instante.

- Cuidado, Najara! - gritou Sayuri, vendo Dâmaris se aproveitar da situação. - Itachi está morto!

A morena só teve tempo de olhar para sua adversária. Dâmaris a lançou com muita força contra uma árvore, deixando-a desacordada.

- Sasuke, vá atender Najara - ordenou a Uchiha mais velha, recebendo como resposta um movimento de aceitação que Sasuke fez com a cabeça.

Sayuri correu o mais rápido que pôde para deter a besteira de Damaris, todavia a distância entre as duas era muito grande. Aquela era uma área ampla, mas ainda assim algumas árvores atrapalhavam. Enquanto ainda corria, Dâmaris levantou a mão direita na altura dos ombros. Uma pequena luz verde se formou em seu indicador, iluminando um pouco os olhos violetas que clamavam por vingança. Neji viu aquela sede sanguinária nos olhos da mulher com sua excelente visão periférica. Ela corria na direção de Tenten. O Hyuuga não teve tempo de pensar, apenas correu para a direção da Mitsashi que estava enfraquecida, encostada em um tronco de árvore.

Sayuri estava quase alcançando a kunoichi quando brotou do dedo de Dâmaris uma longa agulha de metal. Sayuri nunca tinha visto aquilo. Por ser médica-nin, Dâmaris sabia extrair minerais do seu próprio corpo; envolvendo a agulha com chakra, poderia usar seu ninjutsu para envenenar a lâmina. Uma vez feita, a agulha se disparou sozinha. Ninguém conseguiu ver a arma, apenas um traço verde. Tudo o que Neji conseguiu foi se jogar na frente de Tenten e receber o golpe. Mesmo fraca, Tenten se assustou ao levantar a cabeça e encontrar Neji... Com um objeto atravessado em seu corpo. Sem se agüentar, o Hyuuga caiu para o lado.

- Neji! - tentou gritar a kunoichi, mas a voz falhou. Tentava se mexer, mas não conseguia devido à dor.

Quando Sayuri conseguiu alcançar Dâmaris, deu-lhe uma voadora certeira. A kunoichi, já enfraquecida devido aos combates, caiu no chão. A Uchiha correu até Kaori e lhe deu um chute na cara. A mulher ria.

- Tsunade, vá atender Neji e Tenten - pediu. - Eu cuido dela.

- Sou a única médica presente. Reforços estão vindo... - levantou-se, com cenho franzido de preocupação. - Só que você é o inimigo.

- Se eu fosse o inimigo, vocês todos já estariam mortos - explicou sem prepotência. - Acha que eu e Najara a ajudamos contra Dâmaris e matamos Sousuke por qual motivo? - assim, arrancou a própria máscara.

Tsunade refletiu por alguns instantes, mas se convenceu ao pensar no ocorrido.

- Deixo-a com você - falou com sua voz firme, correndo até os feridos.

Sasuke se aproximava com Najara nos braços. A Mitsashi começava a acordar.

- Ela está bem - relatou o Uchiha, depositando-a no chão. - Em breve acordará – olhou Sayuri.

- Você é uma idiota - Kaori ria, ainda transformada em Itachi. - Eles repudiam as renegadas e vocês os ajudam.

Sayuri deu-lhe outro chute na cara.

- Pode se transformar até na minha mãe - olhou-a com desprezo. - Sabe que comigo não funcionará.

Quando foi tentar ativar seu genjutsu de volta, cambaleou. Sasuke se levantou e foi até a prima, segurando-a. Colocou-a sentada ao lado de Najara.

- Deixe comigo - segurava-a pelos ombros. - Já usou demais.

- Mas...

- Já fez muito por mim. Preciso retribuir.

Sem deixá-la protestar, ele foi até Kaori.

- Mangekyou sharingan!

Prendeu a velha criminosa naquele mundo cruel, fazendo-a relembrar cada assassinato e sentir cada vítima se vingar.

Perto do local, Tsunade olhava a situação de Tenten, Neji e Kiba. Neji recebeu prioridade.

- Por favor, Godaime - Tenten suplicava, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Salve-o – a voz saiu fraca.

- Farei o possível, Tenten.

A mulher já havia deitado o Hyuuga no gramado. Já tinha eliminado a arma que causara o ferimento; sabia que não tinha como salvá-lo, pois era um veneno ímpar produzido por uma médica-nin excepcional. Além de tudo, o ferimento por si só já era grave: havia atingido um órgão vital. Tsunade se sentia um lixo por não cumprir a promessa feita à Mitsashi.

- Pode deixar, Tsunade-sama... - falou com dificuldade. - Eu sei que irei morrer - o Hyuuga falou, esforçando-se para esboçar um pequeno sorriso. - Apenas traga Tenten até aqui.

Como era o último pedido do rapaz, a mulher apenas se afastou para buscar Tenten. A menina estava perto e Tsunade a pegou no colo. Tenten gemeu um pouco, mas logo estava novamente no chão, ao lado de Neji. Tenten havia entendido: não teria como salvá-lo.

- Neji... - segurou sua mão, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces.

- Será que pode tirar minha faixa? - pediu, olhando-a com ternura. A voz era rouca, quase inaudível. - Quero que veja quando deixarei de ser Fera.

Tenten sabia que ele se referia ao selo. Assentiu com a cabeça e realizou seu pedido.

- Neji...

- "Se tu amas uma flor que se acha numa estrela, é doce, de noite, olhar o céu. Todas as estrelas estão floridas." - ele sorriu com dificuldade ao ver o espanto no rosto da garota.

- O Pequeno Príncipe... – as lágrimas se intensificaram.

- "Quando olhares o céu de noite, porque habitarei uma delas, porque numa delas estarei rindo, então será como se todas as estrelas te rissem! E tu terás estrelas que sabem rir!" - tossiu, eliminando um pouco de sangue. - "E quando te houveres consolado (a gente sempre se consola), tu te sentirás contente por me teres conhecido." - o final saiu em um fio de voz.

- "Eu não te deixarei." - sorriu-lhe, acariciando seu rosto.

O selo começou a sumir. Tenten aproximou seus lábios dos de Neji, mas os olhos do rapaz se viraram. Quando ela se afastou dos lábios frios, viu que o selo havia sumido completamente.

A última pétala havia caído.

**...Para sempre o lobo dentro em mim**

**desejará a ovelha em você...**

**

* * *

**

Penúltimo capítulo da fic. Não se esqueçam de ler também "Sangue & Chocolate", fic paralela a essa. n.n**  
**


	8. Recomeço

**VIII. RECOMEÇO**

**

* * *

**

**Ela pode me ouvir**

**A rosa vermelha está morrendo**

**Em seu sono sombrio**

**Noite por noite**

Os olhos se abriram lentamente, tentando distinguir a imagem borrada. Quando a visão finalmente se estabilizou, Najara viu Sayuri.

- Ai... - sentou-se, levando a mão à cabeça. Olhou, ainda fazendo careta de dor, para a Uchiha. - Cadê ela? - com os olhos, Sayuri apontou Dâmaris caída - Menos mal.

- Não Najara... Veja - mostrou a cena da irmã conversando com o Hyuuga que estava morrendo. Mesmo com dor, Najara imediatamente se levantou. - Onde vai? - a Uchiha indagou com perplexidade, levantando-se em seguida.

- Foi Dâmaris? - olhou com raiva para Sayuri.

- Sim. Usou um golpe que nunca vi. Soltou uma arma de metal pelo dedo e, pelo que me consta, havia veneno.

- Maldita... - murmurou, comprimindo os lábios. Em seguida, foi até o jovem casal.

A cena era de cortar o coração. As lembranças de Itachi em seus braços parecia ainda fresca em sua memória. Não desejava aquele destino para a irmã. Enquanto ambos declamavam algumas falas do pequeno príncipe, a Mitsashi mais velha já deixava algumas lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Na medida emque o líquido caía em abundância, uma rosa se formava entre seus dedos. Quando finalmente os olhos do rapaz se viraram e o selo sumiu, Najara mudou o rumo da história. Tenten nem teve tempo que voltar a abraçar seu amado, pois uma rosa a surpreendeu; mavia sido fincada milimetricamente na mesma região do ferimento. Primeiramente, Najara cederia ao Hyuuga a saúde de seu órgão... Para depois dar-lhe a vida.

Tenten não entendeu na hora o significado daquilo. Com o passar do minutos, a rosa começou a fazer efeito. Tenten mal acreditou quando viu o Hyuuga abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Neji! - exclamou com a maior felicidade.

Ele ainda estava embriagado por sua experiência de quase-morte. A rosa começava a assumir um tom rosa-chá.

- Tenten... – sibilou o homem, sentindo seus lábios secos.

- Tenten - uma voz feminina chamou. - Poderia fazer o favor de limpar o nome de Sayuri? - Tenten se voltou para ver a moça que estava lutando para se manter em pé.

Najara estava fraca, isso era evidente. Tenten não sabia o que sentir. Apesar de tudo, só conseguia sentir culpa.

- Prometo que limparei.

Não havia entendido o pedido naquela hora. Dâmaris novamente se levantava; não parecia que desistiria enquanto não atingisse seu objetivo. Não estava tão ferida quanto Najara, por isso conseguiu se mover até onde todos estavam. Sayuri quis interferir, mas recebeu um olhar da morena para não se aproximar. Quando Dâmaris finalmente chegou, Najara a abraçou.

- Você não irá desistir, não é mesmo? - balbuciou.

Dâmaris se surpreendeu com o gesto da kunoichi, ao ponto de simplesmente não se livrar do abraço. A vida de Najara se esvaía, restava-lhe apenas chakra o suficiente para um último sacrifício. Apertou o abraço, deixando que seu corpo liberasse partículas luminosas avermelhadas. Dâmaris arregalou os olhos violetas. Os demais se encontravam surpreendidos pela cena, pois jamais viram coisa semelhante.

- Ela realmente pretende... - Sayuri levou a mão aos lábios, comovida.

- Desculpe-me... - a Mitsashi murmurou. - ... Dâmaris.

- Obrigada Najara. Acho que nós duas precisamos disso.

A luz então se propagou de forma intensa, cegando todos os que observavam.

- Adeus - murmurou Najara.

- Adeus - Dâmaris respondeu.

Quando finalmente a luz sumiu, os que protegiam os olhos da claridade com o braço voltaram a olhar o local: nenhum sinal das duas mulheres. Havia apenas uma rosa vermelha flutuando, levemente iluminada por aquela luz atípica.

- O que houve? - Tenten mantinha os olhos na flor com um desespero inocente.

- Ela provavelmente usou o jutsu proibido do seu clã - Sayuri explicou, ainda perto de Kaori. - Consumiu a vida de ambas - passou os dedos esguios pela testa.

**Sob a neve**

**Sob a rocha estéril**

**Ela pode me ouvir**

**A alma morta surge do pó**

A ANBU e a equipe médica finalmente chegaram ao local. A ANBU liderada por Kakashi e a equipe médica por Sakura. Cinco ANBUS se posicionaram em volta de Kaori, cinco em volta de Kurogane e cinco em volta de Sayuri.

- Cuidem dos feridos! - Sakura ordenou.

Assim, a equipe médica prontificou-se em curar parte dos ferimentos de Kiba, Tenten e Neji ali mesmo. O Hyuuga havia se recuperado consideravelmente - graças à Najara.

- Tsunade-sama, não podem prender Sayuri - Tenten interveio, recebendo os devidos cuidados.

- Não há algo que eu possa fazer. Ela é culpada por outros crimes.

- Que crimes, Godaime? - Sasuke se pronunciou. - Era para ela ter sido morta com os outros do meu clã. Itachi apenas a deixou viva. Bem sabemos que Itachi fez isso sob ordens...

- Ainda assim esteve com Orochimaru e é uma criminosa rank-S.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios, nervoso. Sayuri se deixou prender.

- Faça algo! Solte-se! Fuja! - gritou o Uchiha. Ela apenas moveu a cabeça em sinal de desculpas. Não iria reagir.

- Ela tem direito a um julgamento! - Tenten novamente argumentou.

- Sim.

- Eu provarei sua inocência - a Mitsashi falou com convicção, fitando a Uchiha.

- Ei, Tenten... - chamou Neji. - Por que não me contou que era você?

A morena sabia ao que ele se referia. Parecia um pouco surpresa com a indagação.

- Perdão, Neji - sorriu. - Não queria gerar preocupação. Mas no fim das contas... - sentia-se culpada.

- Não é sua culpa.

- Vamos transferi-los para o hospital! - gritou Sakura.

Assim, o jovem casal foi separado. Kakashi se aproximou da flor que flutuava:

- Hokage-sama... O que faço com isso?

Tsunade refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Coloque-a cuidadosamente em uma redoma e depois veja com Tenten o que ela quer fazer com ela.

- O que houve aqui? - o ninja copiador parecia intrigado.

- Uma longa história, Kakashi... Uma longa história.

**Mergulhada no silêncio**

**Mergulhada na floresta sombria**

**Ela pode esperar**

**Uma pedra pesada estende-se sobre seu peito**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo a claridade do ambiente feri-los. Quando finalmente identificou o quarto cândido do hospital, tentou se sentar, porém uma pontada que atravessava o abdômen o deteve. Gemeu e voltou à posição inicial.

- Neji, não pode se esforçar! - gritou o escandaloso Lee, fazendo o Hyuuga se voltar rapidamente para ele e arregalar os olhos.

- O que faz aqui!

- Estou cuidando de você.

O sorriso de Rock chegou a desanimar o Hyuuga. Ele mexeu um pouco no lençol que o cobria, descobrindo-se com o abdômen enfaixado e uma calça de pijama.

- Quem me trocou? - questionou apavorado.

- Eu - respondeu intrigado com a reação do Hyuuga. Neji soltou um suspiro de desespero. - Ei, Neji... Viu que o seu selo sumiu? - assim, pegou no balcão um espelho e entregou ao Hyuuga.

Neji parecia embasbacado, olhando fixamente para o seu reflexo e esfregando a testa onde outrora havia um selo.

- Como? - a voz saiu quase em um murmúrio.

- Segundo o que a Godaime explicou... Você chegou a morrer, mas aquela moça que eu não conheço o salvou.

- Que moça? - largou o espelho e fitou Lee, intrigado.

- Uma tal de Najara.

- Então tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu... - balançou a cabeça. Por um momento, pensou que tudo não passasse de um sonho. - E Tenten?

- Está bem - sorriu. - Shikamaru está com ela no quarto ao lado.

O Hyuuga pareceu carrancudo ao se lembrar do beijo que Tenten depositou nos lábios do Nara; entretanto, lembrou-se do motivo de tudo aquilo – sorriu satisfeito. Ela estava bem e nada mais importava.

No quarto ao lado, Shikamaru conversava com a jovem Mitsashi. Haviam discutido minutos atrás porque ela não queria comer. O desfecho foi um Nara irritado socando comida quase goela abaixo.

- Já providenciei investigações para inocentar Sayuri. No momento, ela se encontra detida pela ANBU. Quanto ao Kurogane... Hoje Ibiki o interrogará.

- A partir do que ele disser, dá para inocentar Sayuri... Não? - questionou Tenten.

- Sim.

- Então, ela será inocentada - sorriu.

- Tenten?

- Sim?

- O que faremos com a rosa?

A Mitsashi abaixou ou olhar para as mãos que brincavam com o lençol, inundada por uma grande tristeza.

- Coloquem em uma redoma. Levarei para casa quando sair daqui.

- Tudo bem.

O quarto foi dominado por um grande silêncio.

- Tenten, há outra coisa que preciso dizer... - quebrou o silêncio constrangedor.

- Diga.

- Kaori está sendo escoltada para o País do Vento, onde será julgada. Ela ficou infiltrada em Konoha disfarçada... - a voz travou.

- Por Deus, Shikamaru! Fala logo! - o tom de voz do Nara a deixou aflita.

- Ela era aquela empregada do Neji... Acho que se chamava Satsu - pareceu reflexivo. Tenten apenas arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir emitir som algum. - Parece que trocaram de lugar desde o Natal... Não se sabe onde está a verdadeira e, pior, se ainda está viva.

- Céus! Neji sabe disso?

- Ainda não.

Tenten pareceu aliviada com a resposta. O silêncio novamente voltou e ela ficou observando a paisagem através da janela.

• X •

No final do dia, ambos saíram do hospital acompanhados de Gai e Lee. Neji pediu à morena que ficasse em sua residência, alegando ser mais fácil para os sobrancelhudos insistentes tomarem conta deles. Enquanto se dirigiam para o dojo, viam o belo pôr-do-sol. Tenten se sentia triste pela irmã e feliz por Neji. O jovem casal ainda não tinha discutido os últimos acontecimentos e precisavam fazê-lo.

O interrogatório de Ibiki já havia terminado. Kurogane, após confessar todo o crime que cometera e o motivo, foi mandado para prisão de Konoha - que se localizava fora da vila. Sua sentença foi prisão perpétua. Seu filho, Yuuji, encontrava-se muito decepcionado. O jovem não queria ser sucessor de Senhor Feudal algum e não aceitava o fato de pessoas morrerem por isso.

No dojo Hyuuga, os dois empregados aguardavam o patrão. A senhora chorou ao ver Neji debilitado.

- Pára de chorar, mulher - Soun a repreendeu. - O menino está vivo e é isso o que importa.

- Tem razão - secou as lágrimas com o avental. - O quarto de vocês está preparado - olhou duas pessoas estranhas atrás de Neji e Tenten. - Eles também ficarão?

- Sim! - gritou Lee afoito.

- Não - Neji falou com o cenho franzido, fazendo tanto o ex-sensei quanto o amigo chorarem. - Podem ir para suas casas, pois aqui temos quem cuide da gente.

- Cruel! - Gai gritou, retirando-se com o pupilo. - Cruel!

- Neji... - Tenten o repreendeu. - Não precisava ser tão áspero. Aliás, você falou que eles ficariam.

O Hyuuga riu.

- Podem deixar que nos viramos - avisou aos empregados. -Ficaremos no mesmo quarto.

Os dois serviçais arregalaram os olhos, mas não contestaram. Tenten estava corada, deixando-se guiar por Neji até seu quarto.

- Por que corou? - o Hyuuga riu. - Olha o nosso estado... Pensou o quê? Não podemos nem jogar damas, quem dirá...

- Neji, seu imbecil! - apressou-se para entrar no quarto e esconder as faces rosadas. Neji apenas riu.

Assim que Neji fechou a porta, abraçou Tenten levemente. Embora quisesse apertá-la, não podia devido aos ferimentos. Tenten correspondeu ao abraço, pois chegou perto de nunca mais tê-lo.

- Nunca mais faça isso - falaram juntos.

Após a frase, arregalaram os olhos e começaram a rir. Quando a risada cessou, Neji beijou ternamente os lábios de Tenten.

- Eu te amo - murmurou a Mitsashi.

- Eu também te amo - com isso, tornou a selar os lábios da amada. A discussão, afinal, ficaria para depois.

• X •

No dia seguinte, Sayuri deu seu depoimento explicando a inocência das três kunoichis e suas investigações enquanto foram renegadas. Shikamaru, como Tenten havia mandado, buscou provas concretas. Após tudo esclarecido, a Uchiha foi inocentada.

Saiu do pequeno tribunal e encontrou a jovem Mitsashi, o primo e um moreno desconhecido. Tenten não deixou Neji acompanhá-la, pois estava mais debilitado do que ela.

- Ei, mocinha... - Sayuri chamou a atenção de Tenten, fazendo-a desencostar da parede e ir ao seu encontro. - Tenho algo para ti.

Olhou para Sasuke, o qual trazia um envelope e um pergaminho. Sasuke entregou as coisas para Tenten, que olhava confusa para Sayuri.

- Nesse pergaminho está a técnica do seu clã que Najara tanto escondeu. Era isso o que procuravam. Ela me pediu para entregá-lo a ti.

- Obrigada - Tenten estava emocionada. Presenteou Sayuri com um de seus belos sorrisos.

- Bem, agora somos dois Uchihas para refazer o clã - Sasuke brincou para quebrar o gelo.

- Calma aí, garotinho - advertiu a Uchiha, rindo. - Não pretendo arrumar alguém tão cedo para fazer o clã crescer. - Animada, bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Sasuke. - Você tem alguém em mente para você, Sasuke-bou? - o sorriso malicioso o fez corar e emburrar.

- Vamos para casa! - tomou a frente, pisando duro. Sayuri novamente riu. Nessa pequena passagem, os olhos negros de Sayuri cruzaram com os verdes de Yuuji. O pequeno contato pareceu mexer com os dois. - Vamos! - gritou Sasuke, voltando-se para trás. Sayuri deixou seu transe momentâneo.

- Já vou! - falou desconcertada, seguindo-o.

Há anos não sabia o que era voltar para casa. Já não usava mais a máscara e seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos. Seu semblante era sereno, completamente diferente daquele duro que a acompanhou tantos anos. No final das contas, ela e a duas companheiras falecidas foram um projeto de Konoha.

Sayuri não se considerava inocente devido ao alto número de assassinatos cometidos - e ela também não sentia remorso. Sentia apenas uma nostalgia ao ver aquela vila. Lembrava-se dela e das companheiras de time correndo, treinando e conversando com o sensei. Cerrou os punhos ao pensar na mentira que viveu pensando que Kurogane era o sereno e sábio sensei. Entretanto outra coisa veio à sua mente: Akemi. Ela ainda estava na Vila do Sonho. Travou seus passos na hora.

- Sasuke-bou, espere! - gritou.

- Não use esse sufixo - uma veia palpitou em sua têmpora.

- Preciso buscar alguém na Vila do Sonho.

- Vila do Sonho?

- Sim! Sua sobrinha.

A única coisa que se ouviu perante a perplexidade do Uchiha foi o barulho do vento... Afinal, agora eles eram três Uchihas.

**Sentimentos são fáceis de mudar**

**Mesmo entre quem não vê que alguém,**

**Pode ser seu par.**

**Basta um olhar que o outro não espera**

**Para assustar e até perturbar**

**Mesmo a Bela e a Fera.**

Dias se passaram até os Uchiha chegarem aos domínios da Vila do Sonho. A moça explicou ao primo todo o esquema de mudança de aparência pelo qual ela e Najara passaram para se refugiarem naquele lugar tão calmo e belo. Ela assumiu sua aparência discreta enquanto o moreno teve problemas para entrar: ninjas não eram permitidos. Sayuri seguiu até a casa da bondosa senhora que ficou responsável pela jovem Akemi. Bateu na humilde casa e arrancou uma expressão de surpresa mesclada com felicidade da dona da casa.

- Minha menina voltou! - exclamou comovida, limpando as mãos no avental antes de estender os braços para um abraço.

Com uma tranquilidade extraordinária, a Uchiha esboçou um sorriso e abraçou a senhora por longos segundos. Ao se afastarem, ela pareceu procurar outra pessoa.

- Cadê sua irmã? - questionou com olhar intrigado.

- Voltamos para nossa terra natal... Lembra que o marido dela era um ninja e havia morrido em batalha? Bem, ele não morreu. Agora os dois estão juntos e eu apenas vim buscar nossa pequena - mentiu com pesar, lembrando-se da morte de Najara.

A mulher pareceu desconfiada por um instante, entretanto convidou a jovem para entrar em seu lar e chamou a pequena menina de longos cabelos negros. Quando a criança avistou aquela figura tão querida, correu para abraçá-la.

- Titia! - exclamou, abraçando-lhe as pernas.

- Oi meu amor - afagou-lhe os cabelos com um largo sorriso.

- E a mamãe?

Aquela pergunta quase matou a Uchiha; com um sorriso desconcertado, ela olhou ternamente para a menina.

- Em breve a veremos - sentiu por mentir, entretanto tinha que confirmar a história que inventara para a dona da casa. A menina apenas sorriu.

Sayuri pediu permissão para arrumar um pouco da roupa da menina para levar embora enquanto essa se despedia daquela com quem viveu naqueles meses. A mulher chorava e abraçava a criança, mostrando seu verdadeiro apego por ela. Quando Sayuri apareceu com uma pequena bagagem, o rostinho da menina também estava inchado de tanto chorar. De coração partido, ela pegou a menina pela mão e se retirou.

- Obrigada - falou com olhos transbordando agradecimento. - Até um dia.

Virou-se e começou a andar, ouvindo os soluços contidos da mulher. A Menina também estava chorando, entretanto parou quando finalmente saíram da vila. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver a figura de Sasuke, refugiando-se atrás de Sayuri.

- Esse é seu tio - pegou a menina nos braços e a levou até Sasuke.

Ela parecia analisá-lo e ele estava constrangido. De repente Akemi abriu um sorriso e abraçou as pernas de Sasuke. Sayuri riu da falta de jeito do primo. Quando se afastaram mais um pouco, Sayuri resolveu revelar seu segredo para a pequena Akemi: sua verdadeira aparência. Explicou direitinho que escondia sua verdadeira aparência por ser uma princesa. A menina aceitou a história e ficou impressionada com a beleza da Uchiha. Então ela identificou a semelhança entre ela, Sasuke e Sayuri. Assim, caminharam rumo à Konoha ouvindo os monólogos tagarelas da pequena, bastante semelhante com os monólogos de sua tia Mitsashi...

• X •

Em Konoha, Neji e Tenten já haviam se recuperado razoavelmente bem. Corriam com Shikamaru e Tsunade para Tenten assumir seu posto de Senhora Feudal. Contudo a jovem, com seu poder de nova governante, seguiu as leis do país para transferir sua sede para um lugar que fosse mais conveniente: no caso, Konoha. A burocracia fez com que isso durasse longos dias. Quando tudo estava finalmente acertado para a transferência, os Uchihas chegaram novamente à vila.

Tenten foi recebê-los quando viu a nova moradora de Konoha. Olhou para a menininha assustada e sorriu.

- Oi querida. Eu sou a Tenten e você?

A menina saiu de trás dos dois receosa para conversar com a desconhecida.

- Akemi, ela é sua tia também - avisou Sayuri.

Com isso, ela logo deixou a timidez de lado e abraçou Tenten.

- É parecida com a mamãe - ela falou, deixando todos se envolverem em um grande silêncio. Embora Najara também mudasse sua aparência, era praticamente a mesma, apenas com pele e cabelos mais escuros. - Onde está a mamãe? - Questionou, voltando-se para Sayuri.

Tenten refletiu por alguns momentos e pegou a menina pela mão.

- Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar, Akemi-chan.

Sayuri e Sasuke ficaram intrigados, vendo Tenten guiar a criança até o dojo Hyuuga. Neji, que lia na varanda, assustou-se ao ver Tenten entrar de forma abrupta em sua casa com uma criança.

- Quem é essa criança? - indagou, seguindo Tenten.

- Minha sobrinha.

Aquelas palavras deixaram-no paralisado. A menina se voltou sorridente para o Hyuuga.

- Ele também é meu tio? - olhou para Tenten.

- Sim - Tenten fitou Neji com um sorriso malicioso, deixando-o desarmado.

- Parece uma moça! - Akemi o olhava com espanto.

- Basicamente - Tenten pegou novamente sua mão e a guiou para onde iam.

- Tchau, tio! - a garotinha acenou, arrancando um sorriso e aceno do antipático Hyuuga.

Entraram em uma modesta sala; havia uma mesa redonda no centro e uma redoma. A menina ficou maravilhada com aquela rosa cintilante que flutuava. Tenten sentiu um aperto no peito ao olhar para a criança e, em seguida, para a rosa.

- Aquela ali é a mamãe. Ela se transformou em uma linda rosa, não é?

- É a mamãe? Que linda! Posso tocar?

- Claro.

Tenten tirou a redoma e deixou a menina encostar na rosa, fazendo-a brilhar ainda mais.

- Quando mamãe voltará ao normal?

Aquela pergunta matou Tenten. Todavia não queria mostrar a gravidade da situação. Sorriu calmamente para a menina e se abaixou para ficar na sua altura.

- Mamãe agora virou um lindo anjo e cuidará de você. Ela te visitará em sonhos e conversará contigo.

A menina pareceu reflexiva.

- Quer dizer que ainda verei a mamãe? - questionou esperançosa.

- Sim.

Com isso, as duas se abraçaram e Tenten beijou-lhe a bochecha. Enquanto Tenten a abraçava, de costas para a janela, Akemi acenou para a mulher morena e o homem de cabelos compridos e olhos vermelhos que estava com ela. Reconheceu de imediato a mãe, mas não o pai... Assim, eles se dissiparam e ela não comentou nada com a tia. Não seria a primeira vez que os veria em sua infância, principalmente nos sonhos. Na medida em que crescia, descobria mais sobre o pai e tomou conhecimento de que aquele que apareceu era ele.

Tenten e Akemi voltaram para o local em que Sayuri e Sasuke as esperavam.

- Vamos comer? - indagou Tenten, arrancando um pulo de alegria da garota.

- Lámen? - Sasuke questionou. - Acho que ela iria gostar.

- Então será lámen! - Tenten começou a brincar com a menina, comemorando o passeio como se fosse outra criança. Sayuri riu.

- Podem ir, não estou com fome - falou a Uchiha. - Boa refeição.

Assim, retirou-se para uma caminhada na floresta enquanto os demais se dirigiam para o Ichiraku. Caminhava distraída, refletindo sobre aquela cadeia de acontecimentos; sentia-se abatida pela morte de Najara e pela traição do sensei. Quando chegou ao riacho, sentiu uma presença em cima de uma das árvores. Preparou-se para lançar uma agulha de gelo, entretanto reconheceu aquele jovem moreno de olhos claros.

- O que faz aqui, garoto? - baixou a guarda.

- Garoto? - riu. - Nada, apenas refletindo.

Era Yuuji, filho de Kurogane. Sayuri não o odiava, pois sabia que o jovem provavelmente estava sofrendo uma decepção maior do que a sua.

- É garoto, acho que estamos no mesmo barco - com uma série de movimentos, ela se pôs sentada sobre o mesmo galho.

- Não é todo dia que descobrimos que temos um pai criminoso que condenou a vida de várias pessoas - ele sibilou melancólico.

- E nem que o seu sensei tão sereno e sábio queria, na verdade, que você morresse.

Fez-se um longo silêncio após isso. Tentando eliminar a tensão impregnada no ar, Yuuji quebrou o silêncio.

- Lembro-me de quando vocês treinavam de vez em quando aqui em Konoha - o rapaz riu das lembranças. - Às vezes eu seguia meu pai para vê-las treinar. Só que vocês treinavam mais fora, não é? – encarou-a.

- Sim - permaneceu séria. - Eu já sabia que você nos espiava. Todas sabiam. Inclusive você ousava espiar a residência Uchiha... As outras tiravam sarro de mim, pois uma criança nutria certa _admiração_ por minha pessoa - olhou-o com um sorriso maroto, deixando-o corado. - Eu era seu amor platônico?

- Quem sabe... - tentou mudar o rumo da conversa. - Criança? Não temos tanta diferença de idade.

- Não? Garoto, eu já tenho 28 anos.

- Eu tenho 26.

A moça pareceu constrangida perante o sorriso de vitória do rapaz. Assim prosseguiram com o diálogo. Ele esboçando vários sorrisos... _Lindos sorrisos_...

**Sentimento assim**

**Sempre é uma surpresa**

**Quando ele vem**

**Nada o detém**

**É uma chama acesa**

Semanas se passaram até o grande dia. Qual era o grande dia? A posse de Tenten como Senhora Feudal. Várias barracas de comida, fogos e outras meticulosidades encontradas em festivais. O sol anunciava que já haviam atravessado metade da tarde. O palanque estava muito bem arrumado com uma rica decoração de seda toda ornamentada e cheia de babados. A autorização para Konoha ser a nova sede havia sido aceita, principalmente pela confusão com a dinastia Namikawa.

Shikamaru trajava seu melhor quimono; uma bela peça azul-pálido e os cabelos estavam soltos. Sua acompanhante era Ino, a bela loira que amava roupas roxas e, naquele dia, apenas vestia algo mais formal de mesma cor. Sasuke estava com Sakura, aquela que nunca deixou de amá-lo e alguém que ele começara a dar valor. A moça agarrava-se ao seu braço com um imenso sorriso estampado nos lábios. Sasuke se sentia satisfeito, pois reconheceu o que aquela mulher era ao resgatar os feridos na floresta no dia da morte de Najara. Sayuri vestia um belo quimono longo, branco e com lindos detalhes azuis; as longas melenas estavam presas parcialmente por uma bela fivela prateada que fora dada por Yuuji. Ele a acompanhou à cerimônia de posse, comprando-lhe vários mimos nas barracas. O jovem estava com a barba salpicada e usava um quimono verde-musgo. O casal de _amigos_ sofreu grande susto quando um loiro estabanado de quimono laranja e extravagante trombou com eles.

- Perdão! - Naruto coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Naruto... - Hinata, que trajava um lindo quimono lilás, corou.

- Não foi nada. - Yuuji respondeu com um sorriso sereno. Sayuri não queria admitir, mas Yuuji lhe causava sensações estranhas.

- Ei, mocinha... Quer um algodão doce? - Yuuji se voltou para a pequena Akemi em seu lindo quimono rosa-bebê.

- Sim! - estendeu os braços para o rapaz pegá-la no colo.

- Akemi... - sussurrou em tom de repreensão.

- Não seja tão azeda, Sayuri-chan - o rapaz falou com deboche, deixando a Uchiha levemente irritada. - Quer algum doce?

- Já comi demais - respondeu com secura.

- Nem que seja para dividir uma maçã do amor comigo? - o olhar inocente dissimulado fez Sayuri travar seus passos.

- Eu quero dividir! - gritou Akemi, quebrando o clima tenso.

Perante essas palavras, Sayuri e Yuuji começaram a rir.

- Minha pequena, és inocente... - Sayuri afagou-lhe os cabelos e voltou a caminhar.

Enquanto todos se divertiam, havia algumas pessoas tensas. Faltava uma peça chave para o início da celebração, algo que já estava deixando Tsunade impaciente.

- Onde ela está, Shizune? - gritou a loira de repente, assustando sua assistente.

- Na casa de Neji, terminando de se arrumar.

- Sei... Esses jovens... - abriu um sorriso malicioso e olhou para Shizune, fazendo-a corar.

- Tsunade-sama! Está parecida com Jiraiya-sama!

Aquelas palavras deixaram a Hokage melancólica, fitando o céu. Como sentia falta daquele homem... Era a terceira morte de alguém muito importante que assolava sua vida.

No dojo Hyuuga, Neji batia impaciente na porta do quarto de Tenten.

- Estamos atrasados! - gritava.

- Calma! Só faltam os sapatos e o perfume!

O jovem suspirou, ansioso. Vestia um quimono branco com detalhes dourados e vermelhos. Sentia-se um imperador com aquelas vestes dadas pelo tio, pois segundo Hiashi esses eram os trajes a serem usados pelo companheiro de uma Senhora Feudal. O cabelo estava solto e penteado para trás.

Começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, até ouvir a porta se destrancar. Os olhos perolados quase saltaram quando viram aquela linda morena dentro de um vestido chinês longo, branco, com mangas curtas e detalhes dourados; em alguns pontos dos ornamentos dourados havia pequenos brilhantes e safiras; o colo estava exposto pela grande abertura na região abdominal e no início da saia do vestido havia o fecho que dava origem à única fenda nele, posta na frente e não ao lado. Entretanto o vestido só se abria lá pelo tornozelo, exibindo os lindos sapatinhos dourados e esfregando sua pequena cauda no chão. Os cabelos estavam presos por um coque, deixando apenas alguns fios e a franja caírem livremente. A moça exalava um doce cheiro de cereja...

- Neji? - chamou-o, preocupada pela falta de reação.

- Está linda – falou ainda chocado.

- Vamos? - riu.

O Hyuuga estendeu a mão para a moça apanhá-la e saírem. Quando chegaram ao jardim, ficaram maravilhados com as cerejeiras floridas derramando algumas de suas pétalas. Tenten caminhou para baixo de uma delas para admirá-la.

- Eu amo a primavera, Neji! Venha também! - chamou-o com um imenso sorriso.

- Estamos atrasados - falou sério.

- Deixa de ser certinho e venha logo.

O Hyuuga pareceu relutante por alguns instantes e então foi. Ficaram por alguns segundos apenas olhando as folhas se mexerem com o roçar da brisa.

- Isso parece um Conto de Fadas, não é? - ela o olhou e sorriu.

- É o nosso Conto de Fadas.

Assim, Neji a pegou em seus braços e a jogou na tradicional pose transversal para um beijo. Tenten se assustou, principalmente quando ele pisou na barra de seu vestido e ambos foram ao chão. A morena começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Muito sensual, Neji! - gargalhava. - Está mais para comédia romântica do que para...

Ela não pôde concluir a frase, pois o Hyuuga que estava sobre seu corpo começou a beijá-la de forma ávida. Passeou as mãos pela cintura esbelta e ela enlaçou sua nuca. Quando terminaram o beijo, ele se levantou e ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Hum... Você tirou meu batom e bagunçou meu cabelo... Já volto, vou me arrumar - assim, saiu correndo com passos curtos.

- Tenten, estamos atrasados!

- Só dois minutos!

Neji suspirou e sorriu. Não seriam apenas dois minutos e Tsunade já deveria estar muito nervosa...

**Sentimentos vêm**

**Para nos trazer**

**Novas sensações**

**Doces emoções**

**E um novo prazer**

Quando o casal finalmente chegou, fez-se um silêncio. Tocaram uma música típica até Tenten e Neji subirem no palanque; uma cadeira vermelha estofada com camurça e ornamentada com dourado esperava pela Mitsashi. Era uma cadeira com quatro extremidades para serem carregadas por quatro homens que já estavam posicionados ao lado dela.

- Cidadãos de Konoha, inicia-se agora a cerimônia de posse de Mitsashi Tenten como nossa nova Senhora Feudal do País do Fogo. Superaremos hoje esse curto período em que não tivemos um governante devido ao ataque que sofremos - Tsunade gritava e gesticulava.

Assim prosseguiu o discurso da Hokage para a posse de Tenten. Nas laterais, em cima do palanque, estavam Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sayuri, Akemi e Yuuji.

- Passo o poder da palavra para nossa futura governante! - Tsunade puxou uma salva de palmas.

Tenten caminhou tímida até o microfone.

- Bem... - olhou para Shikamaru que, após o olhar, veio imediatamente ao seu encontro e lhe entregou um envelope. - Pedi ao senhor Nara Shikamaru que providenciasse os papéis necessários para eu ceder meu posto a um substituto de minha confiança. Embora eu já tenha trabalhado na Guarda Feudal, creio que sou muito jovem e me falte experiência - uma série de cochichos alarmados se iniciou. - Então fiz uma escolha de alguém que tem um conhecimento muito mais vasto que o meu como shinobi, vem de uma família de maior prestígio e possui uma calma pertinente para um governante. É alguém muito inteligente e calculista. Bem, isso já está parecendo amigo secreto, então... - riu nervosa por soltar uma piada tão fora de hora. - Gostaria de ceder meu posto para Uchiha Sayuri, alguém que foi muito injustiçada por nós e quero, através disso, expressar um pedido coletivo de desculpas - todos sabiam do que Tenten falava. Sayuri ficou chocada; a Mitsashi puxou uma salva de palmas para a Uchiha. - E eu quero ser a primeira a me ajoelhar aos pés da nossa nova líder.

Com isso, soltou o microfone e se curvou, sendo imitada por todos no palanque e em seguida pelos que assistiam. Até a pequena Akemi se ajoelhou. Sayuri caminhou até o microfone, desconcertada.

- Ela realmente é uma princesa! – falou a pequena Uchiha para Yuuji.

- Sim... – murmurou com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

- Por favor, levantem-se - com esse pedido, todos voltaram às suas posturas costumeiras. - Embora seja uma surpresa para mim, acho que seria uma grande indelicadeza recusar uma indicação dessas. Se assim a Mitsashi deseja, assim farei. De hoje em diante darei meu máximo para trazer ainda mais prosperidade para o nosso país.

Com isso, todos a aplaudiram novamente e um criado a guiou até sua cadeira. Ela foi carregada entre aquela multidão até onde seria o palácio temporário do Senhor Feudal, ou melhor dizendo, Senhora Feudal.

- Muito bem, Tenten. Uma vez Gai me falou que seu sonho era chegar ao meu nível, mas... Acho que a senhorita já me superou faz tempo - sussurrou Tsunade com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, deixando a morena sem graça.

- O que é isso, Hokage-sama – riu desconcertada.

Após o pequeno elogio, a atenção de ambas as mulheres se direcionou à comemoração de posse de Uchiha Sayuri.

**E numa estação como a primavera**

**Sentimentos são como uma canção**

**Para a Bela e a Fera**

**Sentimentos são como uma canção**

**Para a Bela e a Fera**

Meses se passaram desde a posse de Sayuri. Embora tenha sido uma decisão abrupta se tornar Senhora Feudal, havia tomado uma mais abrupta ainda: casar-se com Yuuji. Era algo deveras apressado, mas Sayuri sabia de uma coisa: a vida não espera...

Sendo assim, quando o palácio ficou finalmente pronto, o novo casal e a pequena Akemi se mudaram para ele. Na comemoração de um ano de casados deram uma grande festa, na qual obviamente Neji e Tenten foram. Tenten ainda morava com Neji, mas eram apenas namorados.

- Que cheguem às bodas de ouro! - comentou Tenten ao ver Yuuji selar os lábios de Sayuri.

- E nós? - questionou Neji.

- Nós o quê? - voltou-se para ele, intrigada.

- Quando vamos nos casar?

- Quando tivermos idade e maturidade para tal - ela riu.

- Tenten...

Iniciaram então a velha discussão de quando finalmente se casariam. Isso é o que podemos chamar de final feliz, não? Não houve casamento entre o Hyuuga e a Mitsashi e tampouco saberemos se eles serão felizes para sempre. Contudo o que importa é o presente e a felicidade é uma dádiva temporária. Cabe a eles aproveitar a deles.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**Músicas: Rosa Mistero - Theatres Des Vampires / Beauty and the Beast - Disney**

Último capítulo, povo. Espero que tenha esclarecido tudo. i.i

O que não está claro nessa fic é porque já foi explicado em Sangue & Chocolate, portanto leiam-na. ;P

Obrigada pelas reviews e viram? **Neji NÃO MORREU**! xD

Tudo planejado milimetricamente.

O vestido da Tenten é uma homenagem à **Uchiha Yuuk**i, que me deu um "pendurador" de colar que é um vestido chinês... E eis esse vestido chinês na fic. xD

**AGUARDO REVIEWS!**


End file.
